Kill Me Kiss Me
by MeWTh
Summary: AU,Reverse world of death note!1st encounter-Fin.Perjanjian yg diawali pada pertemuan di atas permadani darah, dibawah purnama, diselimuti white xmas. Mello sang mafia,Matt sang 'Kira'. akankah perjanjian itu terpenuhi? "Kill Me Matt. Kill Mello."lalu...
1. FIRST ENCOUNTER

**Kill _Me_ Kiss _Me_**

**~First Encounter~**

1st Kiss

13 Febuari, pukul 06.00

"Breaking News: Selamat pagi pemirsa, bersama saya Mikami Teru, kami menyampaikan breaking news. Pagi ini, sekitar pukul 5.30 pagi terjadi ledakan gedung di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Sejauh ini Polisi menduga KIRA berada di balik peledakan yang merupakan ke 3 kalinya sejak 2 minggu terakhir, dikarenakan gedung tersebut adalah kantor kreditor yang diduga menjalankan bisnis illegal. Belum diketaahui berapa jumlah korban dalam peristiwa ini" pria di dalam layar kaca terdiam dan memegangi earphonenya, sementara di belakangnya tampak gambar gedung yang diselimuti api. "Reporter kami akan melaporkan langsung dari tempat kejadian u---Pats----"layar televisi gelap seketika.

"HEI!!!" pemuda berambut merah bangkit dari sofa memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat dari televisi ke blonde yang berjongkok di depan kulkas."Mello, berikan remotenya!"

Mello tak menggubris teriakan protes, tetap berkutat di depan kulkas yang terbuka dan melemparkan remote di tangan kanannya ke dalam tong sampah. "MELLO!!"bentak si pemuda yang mengenakan piyama loreng hitam merah.

"Perusahaan itu menyelundupkan ganja hingga 1 ton pertahun selain melakukan money laundry. Yang mati karena ledakan 3 orang, 2 orang diantaranya pemimpin perusahaan dan satunya lagi aparat korup yang mereka suap" Mello mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kulkas, mulutnya menggigit coklat almond yang beku. "Dan bomnya menggunakan timer bukan yang ingin kau dengar?".Mello berdiri menghadap Matt.

Matt menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu. "Yang aku ingin dengar itu opini masyarakat,Mello. Yah, tapi kau kumaafkan. Lagipula… kali ini kerjamu sangat cepat. Memancing ketiga orang itu berkumpul lalu menghabisi mereka bersama dengan sarangnya. Tak salah kau dijuluki jenius penyusun strategi" Matt berdiri di depan Mello. Tangannya terulur melewati pundak Mello dan menutup pintu kulkas "Terima kasih, berkatmu _Kira the Jackal_ dari daerah kumuh Chicago kini jadi pahlawan pembasmi kejahatan yang mendunia"

Mello tersenyum sinis "Bagiku kau tetap bocah brengsek". Dia mengunyah coklatnya, dan memelototi Matt yang menghalangi jalannya. Namun pemuda pengoleksi goggle itu tak bergerak, memenjarakan Mello dalam kedua lengannya. "Minggir!"perintah Mello terdengar bagai angin lalu di telinga Matt

"Hei Mello, apa kau tahu?"Matt menatap Mello lembut. " Tanggal 14 febuari di Jepang para gadis memberikan coklat kepada pria yang dia sukai. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau memberiku coklat besok?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan coklat sianida" Matt merinding mendengar jawaban Mello. Kalau Mello, coklat sianida bukanlah hal yang baru. Entah sudah berapa orang yang jadi korban coklat beracunnya.

Mello mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tidak, dia tidak menyerah, karena kini dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mello sehingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Kalau begitu"nafas panas Matt menyapu wajah Mello "Sebelum aku mati, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang semalam?"

"DBUKKK!"

Sebuah tinjuan melayang ke pipi Matt, membuatnya terlempar 5 kaki dan mendarat dengan keras ke lantai. "Auw! Kenapa kau sadis padaku,Mello?" Matt memegangi pipinya yang lebam. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Aku kan hanya bercanda"

Mello tidak mengacuhkan Matt dan berjalan menuju sofa panjang di depan TV. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan melihat keluar jendela. Butir-butir salju turun perlahan, menutupi jalanan dengan warna putih. Pemandangan itu membawa ingatan Mello pada perjumpaan pertamanya dengan orang yang akan mengabulkan permintaannya "Aku sudah membantumu sejauh ini. Kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kita".

"Tentu saja" Matt tersenyum pedih. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai ubin yang dingin. "Sesuai janjiku padamu…" Matt memejamkan matanya, "Setelah semua berakhir, aku pasti akan membunuhmu"

*

_**Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa sebenarnya perjanjian yang mereka buat? Bagaimana semuanya berawal? Dan siapa sebenarnya mereka? Untuk mengetahuinya kita coba memundurkan waktu. Bagaimana dengan sebulan yang lalu? Kita lihat…**_

*

31 Desember, pukul 23.53

"Kau… Hhh… apa yang, kau masukkan, ke dalam minumanku?" dada Matt sesak, nafasnya terdengar berat dan terputus-putus. Tubuhnya tak mampu digerakkan dari ranjang berbentuk hati. Cahaya lampu disco memenuhi kamar berwarna merah. Namun Matt tak dapat melihatnya karena wajah Mello memonopoli penglihatannya. "Menyingkir dari tubuhkku, Hhh…aku harus-"

Perkataan Matt terputus oleh suara belati yang menancap di bantal, dua millimeter dari pipi kanannya yang kini tergores dan mengalirkan darah segar. Bulu angsa berhambur keluar dari bantal, memberi warna salju di kamar yang panas. "Harus apa? Mati?!" Mello melepaskan tangan kirinya dari belati dan menyentuh luka di pipi Matt. Mello menatap tajam ke dalam mata Matt, nafasnya memburu."Kurasa kau sudah lupa, jadi kuingatkan lagi… Kau milikku, KIRA!"

*

_**Bukan… bukan yang ini… ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka. Mundur sedikit lagi ke belakang. Pada saat pertemuan yang telah digariskan oleh takdir, pertemuan yang bagaikan hadiah gelap dari sinterklas.**_

*

24 Desember, pukul 23.32

Malam natal, anak-anak berdoa sebelum tidurnya agar sinterklas membawakan hadiah yang mereka idamkan. Tentu saja sinterklas tidak ada, namun perannya telah digantikan oleh orang dewasa yang menyayangi mereka. Diam-diam kado impian diantarkan sebagai hadiah karena telah menjadi anak baik selama setahun ini.

Tapi apa yang terjadi pada mereka adalah kebalikannya.

Mereka tidak menjadi anak baik, terlebih lagi mereka bukan anak-anak. Namun _sinterklas_ tetap datang pada mereka berdua, mengantarkan hadiah yang mereka impikan seumur hidup dalam wujud manusia yang paling mereka benci.

Mereka adalah sinterklas bagi satu sama lain. Sinterklas yang bertemu dalam kegelapan malam natal, dalam aroma kematian, di lorong buntu yang terbentuk oleh dinding dua gedung penuh pendosa, di bawah bulan purnama yang berwarna merah.

Disinilah semua bermula. Dari sinilah cerita bergulir.

Di ujung mulut lorong, seorang pemuda berambut emas berdiri tegap. Tak tampak ekspresi di wajahnya, datar seperti patung porselen, tak ada gerakan di tubuhnya, selain mulutnya yang bergerak perlahan menghancurkan bongkahan coklat hitam.

Purnama memberikan cahaya bagai lampu sorot, menampilkan pemandangan yang seharusnya membuat si rambut emas bergidik ngeri atau menahan nafas karena takut yang mencekam. Tapi tidak, dia tidak bereaksi, hanya diam menyaksikan apa yang ada di ujung lorong buntu.

Di sana, di ujung lorong yang buntu oleh dinding bata kecoklatan, seorang pemuda duduk bersandar. Dari mulutnya keluar kepulan awan, memeriahkan langit malam yang dingin. Matanya tertutup oleh goggle, namun rambutnya yang merah menyala dan tumbuh berantakan memberikan peringatan, larangan untuk mendekat.

Pemuda berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan sepasang mata yang mengawasinya. Tangan kirinya menyelipkan rokok ke bibir yang menghitam, sedang tangan kanan berbungkus sarung tangan hitam basah oleh cairan merah kental. Di ujung tangan itu tampak tergenggam rambut hitam dari kepala berwajah menyedihkan. Matanya terbelalak, memutih penuh kengerian, mulutnya terbuka, kulitnya sepucat mayat dan mati. Seolah dia melihat setan dari neraka sebelum merenggang nyawa. Dari lehernya mengalir darah segar, darah yang tak dapat kembali ke jantung karena sang leher telah lepas dari tubuhnya.

Suara kunyahan coklat terdengar seirama dengan langkah si rambut emas. Tak ada takut di matanya, hanya kosong, mata yang mati. Hingga kakinya menyentuh tubuh tanpa kepala, 5 meter di depan pemuda berambut merah yang kini mendongakkan wajah dengan percikan darah segar.

Mereka bertatapan dalam diam.

Perlahan warna kematian di mata rambut emas berubah menjadi harapan. Mata seorang anak yang melihat santa datang khusus untuknya. Senyum tipis perlahan tersungging.

Mata pemuda yang ditutupi goggle justru sebaliknya. Dia seolah melihat hantu. Tak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya bahwa ada orang yang masih tersisa. Matanya terbelalak, penuh kepanikan. Dia melepaskan kepala di tangan kanannya dan menarik keluar benang tipis berwarna keperakan dari sakunya.

Mulut kedua pemuda itu baru saja terbuka, seolah ingin mengucapkan kata-kata paling penting seumur hidupnya. Bukan kata lamaran, bukan pula kata-kata terakhir. Tapi kata-kata dari harapan yang selama ini mereka cari. Namun kata-kata itu tidak dapat terucap, tidak di lorong berbau darah ini, berkat sebuah teriakan yang memanggil nama pemuda rambut emas.

"MELLO!!" suara pria yang berat terdengar begitu dekat, terdengar bagai dentang bel kematian bagi pemuda berlumuran darah. Tapi tidak, ini bukan waktu kematiannya.

Pemuda rambut emas, Mello, menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya, mengembalikan warna kematian pada matanya dan berbalik memunggungi sang pembunuh. Dia berjalan keluar dari lorong buntu itu, meninggalkan _sinterklas_nya.

"Ah, Mello. Kau kemana saja?" dua orang lelaki dewasa berwajah asia berlarian mendekatinya. "Berbahaya sekali keluar sendirian. Kau tahu, sekarang KIRA si pembunuh berantai itu mulai beraksi di Chinatown. Kemarin mayat ditemukan di danau Michi-"

"BERISIK!" Mello membentak pria berambut keribo di depan wajahnya, menghentikan kata-kata yang tampaknya tak akan pernah usai. Pria kurus di sampingnya cekikikan. "Kau juga Matsuda Idiot!!" satu bentakan lagi dan hilanglah suara dari dunia gendang telinga selain angin yang sayup-sayup membisikkan lagu natal.

Mello memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Darah dalam tubuhnya bergejolak, meminta untuk mengambil kado natalnya yang tertunda. "Kalian kembali dulu ke markas. Aku menyusul".

Dua pria itu tidak patuh begitu saja. Si kribo kembali bertanya. "Di lorong itu… ada apa di sana?"

Matt melirik lorong tempat _sinterklas_nya berada. "Tidak ada apapun Aizawa. Ah, mungkin kau bisa menemukan otak Matsuda di dalam tong sampah di sana"

Matsuda merenggut, dengan setengah berbisik berkata "Aku tidak seidiot itu kan?". Aizawa mati-matian menahan tawa sambil berlalu dari hadapan Mello.

Mello menuggu dua pengawalnya lenyap dari pandangan, untuk kembali ke lorong yang menyisakan bau darah pekat.

Lorong itu kini kosong. Tak ada sang pembunuh berambut merah, tidak ada kepala yang terpenggal maupun tubuh yang terlantar. Hanya darah berwarna merah tercecer di semen retak, memberikan bukti bahwa apa yang di saksikan Mello bukanlah déjà vu. Sama seperti sebutir salju pertama yang jatuh menyentuh ujung hidungnya.

Perlahan salju putih berjatuhan dari langit hitam. Memberikan warna kontras pada dunia. Mello berdiri di depan dinding bata tempat _sang santa_ bersandar. Tangannya menyentuh bata yang terkikis oleh waktu, berharap _seseorang_ muncul dari baliknya. Dingin semakin kuat menyergap, membunuh niatnya untuk tetap diam berdiri, menunggu _sinterklas_ untuk datang kembali.

Harapan yang sempat tumbuh nyaris mati. Namun harapan itu terselamatkan saat kaki Mello menyentuh sebuah benda di tempat _sinterklas_ berjuluk KIRA duduk. Dia memungut benda berwarna hitam namun merah oleh darah. Sedetik dia terkesiap, bagai terkena setruman listrik, namun di detik berikutnya dia kembali seperti patung batu.

Mello menatap benda di tangannya dengan mata yang sendu, antara rindu dan keharuan yang tak terbendung. Dia menggenggam erat benda itu lalu mendekap kedua tangannya di dada. Matanya menatap langit yang terus menjatuhkan kepingan salju. Jam digital di tangannya ber-beep pelan, menandakan hari yang berganti. Sebuah kata terucap bagi dunia.

"Merry x-mas"

_**

* * *

Continued**__**…

* * *

**_


	2. 2nd Kiss

**Kill **_**Me**_** Kiss **_**Me**_

2nd Kiss

25 Desember, pukul 03.23

"Buka Pintu, Matt!!" teriakan gadis bertubuh mungil jadi latar saat pintu apartemen dihajar berkali-kali hingga nyaris lepas dari engselnya. Gadis berwajah asia dengan rambut pirang tergerai hingga pundaknya itu mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Setelah 10 menit mengetok, meninju bahkan menendang pintu, dia sama sekali tak dapat jawaban, justru wajah putihnya berubah pucat karena mendapatkan rasa dingin.

Gadis berpakaian gothic Lolita serba hitam itu meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya, menyingsingkan lengan gaun yang penuh renda, bersiap mendobrak pintu. Tapi sebelum pintu malang itu menemui ajal, sang pemilik kamar berhasil menyelamatkannya. Tentu saja dengan membuka pintu dan menunjukkan kepalanya yang basah.

"Bisa pakai Bel?! Aku habis mandi!"pemuda itu memaki sambil mengeringkan rambut merahnya, kaos tebal lengan panjang dengan motif garis-garis horizontal bewarna merah hitam yang dikenakannya ikut basah. Handuk tersampir di pundaknya.

"Mandi tengah malam? Di musim dingin?" gadis itu masuk begitu saja tanpa dipersilahkan setelah menyingkirkan tubuh pemuda bernama Matt itu dari pintu. Dia menyingkirkan keping dvd buku dan game yang memenuhi lantai kamar dengan kakinya, membuat ruang kosong untuknya duduk. "Memang apa yang kau lakukan?" dia memberikan tatapan curiga pada Matt.

Matt tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tak dapat menjawab.

_Mana mungkin aku menjawabnya. Aku mandi untuk menghilangkan bau kematian dari tubuhku. Menghilangkan bekas darah dari orang yang baru saja kubunuh. Tidak, dia bukan orang, dia adalah sampah dunia. Seharusnya semua berjalan sempurna kalau saja mereka tidak datang._ Sejenak Matt larut dalam pikirannya, lalu kembali pada gadis yang dengan seenaknya menngeluarkan sekerat bir dari dalam kulkas. "Terserah apa yang mau aku lakukan dikamarku sendiri kan?!"

Gadis manis berdada besar itu tak mengomentari pertanyaan balik Matt, hanya melihat berkeliling kamar dengan perasaan rindu.

Pintu kamar mandi kehijauan karena lumut, sebaliknya pintu keluar berwarna cerah karena selalu terkena cahaya matahari dari jendela disebrangnya yang kini tertutup rapat dengan genangan kecil air dibawahnya. Begitu pula mesin cuci di dekat kamar mandi. Dan bicara soal cuci, piring dan gelas membentuk piramida tak beraturan, berada di atas kompor gas yang mengeluarkan cairan coklat pekat dan dikerubungi saja, tak dicuci entah berapa lama.

Cd game dan program terserak di segala penjuru, sebuah notebook menyala di sudut ruangan terhubung ke kotak hitam yang dipenuhi kabel aneka warna dan antena aneka rupa-_salah satu sampah futuristic buatan Matt,_pikirnya. GBA, PSP, nitendo Wii, PS3, gamecube, X-BOX dan puluhan console yang namanya asing bertumpuk membentuk gunung di sudut kamar, tepat disamping tv plasma buatan sendiri dan di seberangnya ada tempat… sampah? Bukan itu bukan tempat sampah, (walau dipenuhi pakaian kotor berjamur, sampah kertas, bungkus snack, buku-buku dan kertas-kertas penuh angka), ukurannya menunjukkan itu tempat tidur.

Gadis berambut pirang itu berniat untuk mengomentari betapa hancurnya kamar yang tak dilihatnya selama seminggu. Tapi karena tidak menemukan kata yang tepat, akhirnya dia menanyakan hal lain."Matt, tadi kau kemana?"

"Aku seharian di kamar, mengerjakan program Go untuk Akira Touya"Matt mendekati gadis yang kini sudah duduk santai di lantai berkarpet hijau. Gadis itu membuka bungkusan yang dibawa dan mengeluarkan isinya. Secetak blackforest berhias krim putih-merah dan dua kotak lilin kecil. "Kau sendiri, apa urusanmu disini Misa?"

Gadis bernama Misa mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan tatapan penuh api amarah pada Matt. "Ini malam natal dan kau tanya apa urusanku?" Misa mendekatkan wajahnya pada Matt.

Matt berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya, tapi kedua telapak tangan Misa terlebih dulu menangkap pipinya. "Kau lupa ya Matt?" Misa memberikan seringai setan betina. Misa menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit lalu menghantamkan kepalanya ke kepala Matt. "ADIK DURHAKA!".

Matt memegangi keningnya yang benjol dan mengusir kunang-kunang dari pandanganya. "Sakiiitt" Dia tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman untuk tidak menentang kakaknya yang memegang ban hitam karate. "Mana mungkin aku lupa, Ini hari ulang tahunmu. Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh" Matt melirik ke arah jam dinding "Perempuan 18 tahun 3 jam dan 28 menit ini di kamar adiknya? Memangnya kau tidak punya pacar dari klub hostestmu? Habiskan saja malammu bersama mereka!" omel Matt sembari duduk bersandar pada tempat (sampah) tidur, duduk di depan Misa, menghadap cake yang kini sedang ditusukkan lilin di atasnya.

"Diam kau bocah tengik! Aku menolak 5000 dolar hanya untuk menemanimu" Misa memberikan lirikan _berterimakasihlah padaku_ pada Matt yang mencibir. "Bercermin sana! Jangankan pacar,temanpun kau tak punya!"omel Misa sambil terus menusukkan llilin.

"Aku punya banyak teman di dunia maya" Matt memberikan tatapan _aku nggak kalah popular_ dan segera menyambungkan "Aku juga punya Toph, Katara, Yue, Pearl, Puff, Sandy,Sponge-" Misa memasukkan lilin ke dalam mulut Matt. Membungkam mulut adiknya dari menyebut nama yang sangat akrab di telinganya.

"Program buatanmu itu bukan pacar!" Misa menusukkan lilin ke-17 di atas cake dan mengeluarkan rentetan makian yang tak akan diucapkan oleh kakak manapun di dunia ini. Makian yang bisa membuat adik manapun bunuh diri saking sakit hatinya. Kecuali Matt tentu saja.

"Uhuk!"Matt yang baru saja berkumur-kumur untuk membersihkan mulutnya dari lilin tersedak. "Makianmu selalu up to date ya,Misa… kalau pria-pria di klub tahu sifat asllimu, mereka pasti menangis darah" Matt memungut lilin yang pernah mendekam dalam mulutnya. "Dan teman-temanmu akan lari ketakutan tanpa menoleh ke belakang"

Misa menusukkan lilin terakhir lalu menatap Matt dengan mata besarnya yang dipenuhi kepolosan, memasang pose manis nan manja. "Kyaaa~ Matt-kun jahat deh" keluarlah suara imut ala anak kecil dan pose gadis manis yang membuat Misa jadi hostest terbaik 2 tahun berturut-turut. "Misa ngga gitu Misa-Misa di benci sama teman-teman, Misa nanti bisa jadi sediiihhh, pokoknya sediiiiiiihhhh banget! Dan kalau sampai paman-paman pelanggan Misa mati karena kebanyakan nangis darah…"Misa merengut, wajahnya tersipu-sipu. "Misa cekik Matt-kun sampai mati lhoooo…"ditutup dengan kerdipkan mata yang genit.

Semua rambut di permukaan tubuh Matt berdiri. Yang ada di hadapannya lebih mengerikan dari setan Jepang manapun yang pernah dia tonton. "Berhenti sok imut! _You freak me out, bitch!_"Matt melempar lilin di tangannya ke arah Misa. Misa langsung membalas melempar kursi ke kepala Matt. "Matt-kun ngga boleh memaki kakak seperti ituuu. Dasar _gunsou_~"

"Sialan itu _kuso, gunsou _itu sersan_"_

"Ah, Cuma salah sedikit kok"

"Salahnya banyak tahu!" Matt memegangi kepalanya yang benjol dan merasa déjà vu. Ya, dia selalu melakukannya, memperbaiki kata-kata bahasa Jepang Misa yang hancur berantakan. "Aww.. kau mau menghancurkan kepalaku ya?!"

Misa tertawa demi melihat Matt meringis kesakitan. Matt selalu jadi adik kecilnya, tak peduli berapapun usia Matt, seaneh apapun tingkah Matt, tak peduli dia seorang otaku techno genius, tak peduli dia telah jadi lelaki mandiri, tak peduli meski kini Matt tidak lagi menggigil dalam pelukannya seperti 7 tahun yang lalu-

"DEGG!!"

Kedua tangan Misa terkepal keras, wajahnya memucat,keringat dingin memenuhi keningnya. 7 tahun yang lalu, di dalam lemari yang sempit dan gelap, Matt berada dalam pelukannya gemetar penuh ketakutan,di antara celah pintu dia melihat neraka kehidupan. Dia melihat kenangan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Misa!" Matt mengguncang pundak Misa yang gemetar. Misa tak menjawab, tetap menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut. "Kau kenapa Misa?" kekhawatiran terdengar dalam suara Matt.

"Api…" desis Misa nyaris tak terdengar. Misa mengangkat perlahan wajahnya,guratan takut,sedih dan trauma telah lenyap dari sana. Berganti senyum usil. "AKU BUTUH API, BRENGSEK!!" teriak Misa tepat di telinga Matt. "untuk menyalakan lilin" tambah Misa dengan suara manis.

"Bi---!" Maki Matt setengah hati. Tangan kanannya memegangi telinga yang berdegung, sementara tangan kirinya berusaha melindungi diri dari kursi yang dilemparkan Misa (lagi).

Matt berjalan menjauhi Misa menuju mantel tebal hitam yang tergantung di dinding. Tangan kirinya mencari-cari pematik api di sakunya. "Eh?"Matt mengabaikan dengung di telinga dan menggunakan kedua tangan untuk meraba-raba seluruh saku. Dia tak menemukannya.

"Ada apa Matt?"Misa mengamati Matt yang kini melompati buku dan cd yang bertebaran menuju mesin cuci. Dia mengeluarkan celana panjang yang masih basah dan kembali memeriksa sakunya.

"Tidak ada" gumam Matt sembari menggigiti ujung kukunya, gelisah. "Pematik _itu,_dimana?" Matt memacu otaknya mengingat. Satu kemungkinan memberi kejutan ke jantungnya. Dingin merayapi ujung-ujung jari menuju ke wajahnya."Jangan-jangan…"

25 desember 06.06

"Aizawa, apa bagusnya benda yang dipegang Mello?"Tanya Matsuda pada Aizawa yang langsung mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak tahu. Dia menguap lebar lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja panjang di tengah ruangan _markas_ mereka. "Aku sudah dua hari ini tidak tidur menemaninya, padahal sudah giliran denganmu. Ah sial! Seharusnya aku ikut yang lain menghabiskan malam natal di Vegas" Matsuda meratapi nasib sialnya.

"Kau tak akan diizinkan ikut" Aizawa membuka kaleng kopi yang ke-23. _ Kau itukan makhluk paling sial kalau soal judi_. Dia meneguk kopi langsung dari kaleng, sementara matanya melirik, memperhatikan Mello yang berkutat di balik meja kerjanya.

Tangan kanan Mello menari di atas notebook yang menyala sepanjang malam. Ratusan data muncul dengan cepat berganti dengan gambar-gambar yang bermunculan tanpa henti. Cahaya dari layar memberikan pantulan warna pada wajah Mello dalam ruangan yang remang-remang. Sementara tangannya memainkan pematik api.

Mello membuka tutup pematik, lalu menutupnya, membukanya, menutupnya- terus menerus memberikan ritme besi beradu yang merangkai melodi sendu. Sesekali Mello berhenti memainkannya, berhenti memandangi layar notebook dan menyegarkan pandangannya dengan menatap lekat pematik berwarna hitam dengan inisial M&M berwarna perak di permukaannya.

"Pasti pemberian dari pacar rahasianya!" tebak Matsuda super yakin. "taruhan, gadis itu pasti penyebabnya tidak memanfaatkan liburan ke vegas untuk 17 orang itu!" Matsuda mengeluarkan pundi kekayaannya dari saku celana dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. 5 dolar 13 sen. Ya, dia memang miskin.

Aizawa tersenyum sinis. "Kau baru masuk setahun, jadi kau mungkin tidak tahu. Mello tak pernah berminat pada perempuan" Aizawa mengambil kekayaan terakhir Matsuda dari meja. "Organisasi kita menguasai seluruh pelacuran, klub hostest dan distrik merah di seluruh Illinois bahkan kasino di vegas. Mello 3 tahun yang lalu pernah diserahi pelacuran di northside*. Gampang saja kalau dia mau meniduri satu atau dua perempuan. Tapi dia tidak pernah ti-"

"BRAKK!!"Mello menendang meja kerjanya. Aizawa dan Matsuda melompat dari kursinya terlempar dari gosip bodoh (karena dilakukan dihadapan bos) mereka terhenti sesaat.

Mello menutup notebooknya, bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Tepat sebelum Aizawa dan Matsuda mengikutinya, Mello berbalik dan memberikan tatapan pembunuh. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Matsuda dan Aizawa sekarang pasti sudah tercabik-cabik jadi 1000 bagian.

"Kalian tahu apa akibatnya kalau membuntutiku?"

"_Mati" _jawab Aizawa dan Matsuda kompak dalam hati. Mereka beringsut ke kursi. Bagai anjing ketakutan, mereka melipat ekor dan mundur, meringkuk dalam kandangnya. Dua pengawal tak berguna itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Mello yang menjauh.

"Kalian tidurlah. Aku akan segera kembali" ucap Mello sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

"_Sebenarnya Mello itu perhatian, kan?_" batin Matsuda sambil tersenyum. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aizawa. Melanjutkan gossip (dan taruhan) yang terpotong. "Pasti ketemu pacar rahasianya! Kembalikan uangku~"

"Apa?!Uangmu takkan kukembalikan. Sudah kubilang dia tak tertarik dengan perempuan!"

Matsuda menyeringai, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Aizawa dan mengatakan dengan suara berbisik "Bagaimana dengan pacar laki-laki?"

" … "

*

25 Desember 10.13

"_Matt, Mathew!!"_

_Matt menoleh kearah wanita Jepang berambut hitam yang anggun dan ramah. Sachiko, ibunya. Dia berdiri di samping Matt sambil berkecak pinggang. Di mata Matt, wajah Sachiko terlihat seperti setan"Berhentilah main game dan kerjakan PRmu"Sachiko menyita game boy dari tangan Matt. "Kau sendiri yang berjanji akan mengerjakan semua PR jika diajak liburan natal di Villa ini sampai tahun baru"_

"_Mom!"Matt menggelembungkan pipinya. Dia melompat dari kursi dan berlari ke arah pria setengah baya yang sedang duduk santai di sofa depan perapian._

"_Ada apa McPherson juniorku?"Souichiro, ayah Matt mengacak-acak rambut merah putra tunggalnya sayang. _

"_Dad! Mom mengambil gameku!"Rengek Matt pada Souichiro._

"_Ini salahmu Sou-chan! Padahal bulan depan umurnya __9__ tahun. Tapi manjanya bukan main…" Sachiko kembali ke pekerjaannya semula, membereskan pohon natal bersama Misa."Kau terlalu memanjakannya" dia memegangi perutnya yang membesar. Sulit baginya untuk duduk ketika hamil._

_Souichiro tersenyum "Bukannya kau yang paling memanjakan Matt?" Souichiro melirik ke sweater yang dikenakan natal dari Sachiko untuk Matt minggu bergaris-garis horizontal dengan warna merah hitam, dan masih ada 4 sweater berwarna lain dgn motif sama. Karena sebulan sebelumnya Matt merengek ingin punya sweater rajutan tangan, Sachiko sampai tidak tidur 3 malam menjelang natal demi merajut (yang sama sekali belum pernah dilakukannya)._

"_Mom, Misa saja yang membantu Matt mengerjakan PR" Misa memberikan senyum anak baik yang bersinar pada Sachiko. Lalu tanpa mempedulikan Matt yang berontak, menyeretnya masuk ke kamar di lantai dua._

"_Heh! Dasar Little Brother sialan! Mentang mentang sekarang tahun baru dan dapat hadiah lebih banyak dariku jangan besar kepala ya!!" Misa menjitak kepala Matt begitu mereka sampai di kamar. "Kerjakan semua PR musim dingin yang kau tumpuk"_

_Kalau dimata Matt Sachiko adalah setan, maka Misa adalah gabungan antara zombie, shinigami dan sushi. Gabungan dari semua hal yang mengerikan dan ditakuti Matt. Apalagi Misa punya dua wajah, tipe manusia golongan darah AB."Hadiah itu kan jadi banyak karena MIsa ikutan kasi juga, lagi pula PR kan bisa nanti…"Matt meberikan alasan._

"_Cicil dari sekarang! Kau pikir kau jenius yang bisa mengerjakannya dalam semalam?" Misa mengutuk kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matt _**memang**_ jenius. Ditatapnya mata besar Matt yang polos, bening dan berkaca-kaca. "Onegai~*" Matt mengeluarkan mantra pembuat luluh hati misa no 2._

_Jantung Misa berdebar keras dan di kepalanya berputar-putar kata *IMUTNYAAAAA*. "Baiklah-baiklah… aku akan meminta gameboymu dari Mom"Misa K.O._

"_Thankyou sis" ini adalah mantra Membuat Hati Misa luluh no. 4. Sekejam apapun Misa dari luar, dia tetaplah seorang brother complex. Tak terlihat memang, tapi Matt tahu dan dia memanfaatkannya dengan baik._

_Walaupun Misa gagal mendapatkan gameboy dari Sachiko (dan kemungkinannya 79 persen)Matt bisa kabur dari jendela sementara Misa keluar. Dia sudah mengulurkan tali dadakan yang dia buat dari selimut tadi siang sebagai tangga darurat. Setelah itu dia akan menembus kegelapan malam menuju gudang dimana dia sudah menyimpan 4 gameboy cadangannya._

_Matt takut (dan sayang) pada dua wanita penguasa di keluarganya, tapi bukan berarti dia tak punya senjata mengalahkannya. _

_Yah, begitulah cara kerja seorang genius._

_Misa membuka pintu dan keluar. Mengakui kekalahannya secara tak langsung. Sebelum menutup pintu dia menoleh ke arah Matt "Oke, sekarang kau tinggal di kamar dan aku akan menemui Mom untu-"_

"_DOR!!"_

_Misa mundur selangkah. Entah apa yang dilihatnya di bawah sana sehingga wajahnya pucat seketika, dia menutup mulutnya yang ternganga dengan tangan gemetar. _

"_Misa? Ada apa? tadi itu suara tembakan kan?" Tanya Matt"ada apa dengan Mo-" perkataan Matt terputus oleh suara tembakan mesin beruntun. Air mata perlahan membasahi pipi Misa,dia menangis tanpa suara._

_Misa perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar dan segera menarik tangan Matt dengan panik. Matanya yang kabur oleh airmata berkeliling liar di dalam kamar lalu berlari masuk ke dalam lemari pakaian._

_Terdengar derap langkah menaiki tangga. Diantaranya ada langkah terseok. lalu suara pintu kamar sebelah, kamar utama milik ayah dan ibunya, terbuka "Misa ada ap-" Misa membungkam mulut Matt. Membekap wajah Matt dalam dadanya._

"_Higu sialan!" maki pria dengan suara melengking. Suaranya terdengar jelas dari lemari yang menempel di dinding."Kenapa dia bawa senapan mesin segala?! Dipikirnya kita mau perang?!"_

"_Kau sendiri tak pakai peredam suara. Jangan sok komentar" sambung suara lainnya._

_Matt mendongak, berusaha melihat wajah kakaknya dalam kegelapan. "Misa?"_

_Terdengar suara pintu di dobrak. "Mana anak-anak polisi itu?!"_

"_Jangaaan!!!" Teriakan Sachiko membuat jantung Matt berhenti berdetak. "Jangan sentuh anak-anakku!!" disusul suara pukulan bertubi-tubi._

_Terdengar suara tawa yang membawa kegelapan dimata Matt. Dia mengigil keras, giginya pertama kalinya dia paham, apa itu ketakutan yang sesungguhnya. _

"_Cari anak-anak itu dan bunuh mereka"_

"KYAAAAAA!!!" suara teriakan nyaring memekakkan telinga "Mikami-kun emang yang paling kereeeennnn"

Mata Matt terbelalak. Keringat mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Nafas panjang terhembus. "_Lagi-lagi mimpi itu_" batin Matt sembari memegangi kepalanya "_Cara bangun yang buruk_".

"Ada apa, Matt?"

Matt menoleh ke arah perempuan berwajah pucat mirip orang sekarat yang mengenakan sweater motif zebra, sweaternya. Matanya berkeliling dalam ruangan yang asing. Tempat yang saking bersihnya, bersinar hingga ke sudut. Cd dan buku tersusun rapi dalam rak yang sebelumnya tertimbun sampah. Semua cucian sudah bersih mengkilat, semua pakaian kotor sudah lenyap begitu pula dengan console game koleksi Matt di samping TV yang kini menampilkan berita pagi dari stasiun TV Jepang berikut pembawa acaranya, Mikami Teru. "Ah, ternyata kamarku" gumam Matt _akhirnya ada peri rumah yang membereskan kamarku,_batinnyamemanjatkan syukur. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia merasa ada sesuatu hal penting yang dia lupakan. Sangat penting.

"GAMEKU!" Matt melompat dari tempat tidur. Dia menunjuk ke arah perempuan yang mengenakan pakaiannya. "KAU APAKAN GAMEKU PERI RUMAH!?"

"BletaKK"kaleng jus tomat dengan isi penuh mendarat tepat di kening Matt. "Kau masih mabuk ya? Aku ini kakakmu bukan peri rumah, brengsek! Dan gamemu sudah kurapikan di dalam lemari. Mana mungkin aku membuang nyawa keduamu. Dasar adik durhaka" Misa kembali menatap ke layar televisi yang bisa menangkap chanel dari seluruh dunia. Tentu saja, buatan Matt.

"Kau kelihatan seperti mayat tanpa make up!" Matt meringis kesakitan lalu menarik cincin kaleng dan meneguk habis isinya. "Berhentilah mengurusiku. Kalau begini terus tak ada gunanya kau bilang mau tinggal terpisah denganku" Matt teringat lagi saat Misa menendangnya keluar dari rumah kontrakan mereka yang hangat setengah tahun lalu. Tapi berkat itu, di musim panas dia bisa dengan bebas menjalani kehidupannya sebagai KIRA.

Misa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berita pada Matt"Akan aku lakukan **asal** kau mendapatkan pacar **manusia**. Jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, lalu menikah. Aww, itu terlalu manis untukmu! Setidaknya miliki teman yang bentuknya tiga dimensi dan bisa disentuh dan **hidup**" Misa menarik bantal ke pangkuannya. "Kalau kau sudah begitu, aku bisa meninggal dengan tenang" Misa mengakhiri perkataannya dengan membenamkan kepala ke bantal.

"Kau mengigau ya Misa?" Matt mencuci wajahnya di wastafel. "Umurmu baru 18 tahun hari ini dan bicara mati untuk memaksaku pacaran. Kau acting sekaratpun aku tak akan memenuhinya "tanpa mengeringkan wajahnya dia mendekati Misa. "Kau sendiri perawan 18 tahun"

Misa melemparkan bantal pada Matt. "Itu kebanggaanku, sialan!" Misa kembali menatap layar kaca. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba kencan dengan salah satu teman chat perempuanmu? Atau sesekali berinteraksilah dengan orang-orang Bla bla bla bla… " dan seterusnya dan seterusnya ect. Omelan ala ibu pada anaknya yang membujang 49 tahun.

Matt mendengus. Pagi hari natal dan dia mendapatkan ceramah berjudul _kakak perempuan brother complex yang sangat khawatir pada adiknya dan berharap sang adik cepat punya pacar._ Saat serumah dulu ini adalah sarapan wajib yang membuatnya ingin menempelkan lakban ke mulut Misa. Tapi setelah pisah rumah, ternyata dia cukup merindukannya.

"Anggap saja hadiah ulang tahun untukku" tutup Misa akhirnya.

"Hadiah? Bercanda kan?" Matt berhenti membongkar-bongkar cabinet di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak rokok. "Kau sendiri hanya memberikan pematik api tua milik Mom untuk ultah ke 15ku. Dan kau ingin aku menghancurkan hidupku untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu?!"

"Berhubungan dengan orang bukan menghancurkan hidup!" koreksi Misa. "Ngomong-ngomong soal pematik, kau kemanakan pematik Mom yang kuhadiahkan padamu?"

Rokok yang terselip di bibir Matt terjatuh. Korek api dari batang pohon pinus ikut menyusul. Dalam waktu setengah detik, otak Matt memproses kemungkinan jawaban yang bisa di berikan pada Misa.

Pilihan 1: Jujur

_Katakan pada Misa yang sejujurnya bahwa demi balas dendam, tanpa sengaja aku , Misa tak akan marah padaku karena setelah itu dia akan pingsan, begitu sadar menangis 7hari7malam sambil berteriak"Adikku KIRA". Setelah tangisannya berhenti, dia akan membunuhku lalu membawa mayatku ke kantor polisi. Definitely NO!_

Pilihan 2: Bohong

"_Misa, sebenarnya aku menjatuhkannya diluar-" dan aku tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan perkataanku karena aku terlanjur di hajar sampai babak belur. Menyakitkan. NO!_

Pilihan 3: Bohong (bagian ke2)

"_Maaf Misa, sebenarnya tadi malam aku memberikannya pada orang yang kusukai. Aku panic karena tak punya hadiah untuknya jadi-" dan sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku dia kan menjerit histeris bahagia, dan tidak akan pernah mendesakku untuk mencari pacar lagi. Dia bahagia, aku bebas. Selama waktu jeda aku bisa mencari pematik peninggalan Mom dan membayar perempuan yang tidak dikenal Misa untuk jadi pacarku. Hummm, kelihatannya tidak buruk… tapi,_

"Matt… 15 tahun aku mengenalmu, jadi aku tahu" Misa membunyikan buku-buku jarinya. Sekejap dalam pandangan mata Matt, Misa mengenakan seragam karate plus sabuk hitamnya. "kalau kau diam tak bergerak karena memikirkan cara membohongiku- kau tahu apa akibatnya kan?"

_Tapi, bukan hanya Chicago, Misa kenal __**semua**__ perempuan yang bisa dibayar se Illinois!! _

"Jadi…" Misa mencengkram kerah piyama Matt.

"PACAR!" Ucap Matt tanpa berpikir lagi, terbawa panic. "Aku memberikannya ke pacarku karena aku tidak punya kado natal untuknya. Kebetulan nama kami inisialnya sama-sama M" Matt mengalihkan pandangan dari kepalan tangan Misa dan memejamkan matanya. Dia tak berani melihat ekspresi Misa. _Sial, kenapa dia diam. Apa aku ketahuan? Gawat, aku tidak yakin rumah sakit punya kamar kosong untuk 3 bulan._

"Benarkah?" Matt membuka satu matanya dan dapat melihat mata Misa berbinar-binar. Senyumnya terkembang bagai bunga yang merekah di bawah mentari pagi. "Siapa namanya? Apa dia cantik? Dari wilayah mana? Apa perkerjaannya? Atau dia masih sekolah?"

Matt beru saja bernafas lega atas antusiasme Misa ketika pertanyaan lanjutan mencekiknya. "Tunggu, kalau benar kau punya pacar kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Bukannya tadi malam kau bilang kau tidak keluar kamar? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan? Apa yang kau sukai itu kekasih mafia? Atau jangan-jangan…"

_Jangan berfikir ke arah sana Misa, jangan berfikir soal kemungkinan itu!_

"Jangan-jangan kau berbohong ya?!" Matt mengutuk harapannya yang tak terkabul. Dia nyaris terbakar tatapan mata api neraka milik Misa._Seseorang, selamatkan aku…_

"Ting-tong!"Bel apartemen menyelamatkan Matt dari tangan Misa yang meliliti lehernya.

"Anu Misa, ada tamu (penyelamat) untukku" Matt berjalan cepat menuju pintu apatemennya.

Sayangnya kata penyelamat sama sekali tak tepat untuk mendeskripsikan orang yang ditemui oleh Matt begitu membuka pintu.

"Kau…" Matt terperangah melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya, menunjukan pematik hitam dengan tulisan M&M berwarna perak.

"Hai… kurasa kau menjatuhkan ini semalam"

_**

* * *

Continued…

* * *

**_

**A/n:** 13 halaman! And full of hint! Ohya, buat yang penasaran seperti apa kamar apartemen matt, ikuti petunjuk Mew.

1. buat gambar persegi ,

2. Bagi tiga persegi secara vertical sehingga membentuk tiga persegi panjang,

3. Pada persegi panjang paling kiri, bagi dua secara horizontal,

4. Hapus garis vertical no2 dari kanan hingga membentuk ruang bernilai 2/3. Sudah?

Nah yang di pojok kiri atas itu dapurnya dan dibawahnya kamar mandi shower+toilet. Lalu ruang 2/3 itu ruang serba guna(tidur, makan, menerima tamu), disitu semua benda disimpan, termasuk tempat tidur. Ada satu lemari dengan pintu geser yang menjorok ke dinding. Begitu pintu apartemen dibuka langsung masuk ke ruangan ini. Kamar apartemen Matt terletak di lantai dasar. Karena pemilik apartemen suka angka tujuh, kepala semua kamar diawali dengan angka 7. Ongkos sewanya 499 dolar 99 Sen, belum termasuk listrik dan ledeng.. Berminat?

(Matt jadi miskin karena duit kerjanya habis untuk beli game terbaru -.-;)

Uhm,mungkin banyak yang sadar, tema awal dari KILL ME KISS ME adalah Reverse. Jadi mew membalik peran tokoh (tukaran) dan sifat/kecerdasan mereka serta porsi tampil. Sudah bisa menebak dengan siapa saja Matt dan Mello bertukar peran?

Sementara, mereka tinggal di Chicago, ibukota Illinois, di dekat North side Chinatown. Mew taunya ada mafia di Newyork, Detroit ama Chicago. Tapi Mew gak tau mafia apaan. (_Baka neko)_

Mew punya kebiasaan masukin tokoh manga lain di ff untuk plesetan (padahal malas buat nama). Apa kalian bisa menemukan cartoon dan manga apa saja yang mew bajak karakternya di 2nd Kiss?

Bawaan dari nulis edge of hope, mew tanpa sadar kasi detective scene. Jadi misteri untuk 2nd kiss adalah… bagaimana Misa bisa tahu Matt pergi keluar?

Kerja mew lamban, lagipula sepanjang nulis, ini cerita paling kompleks. 2nd Kiss aja selesai 2 minggu (padahal udah nulis sketsanya). Soalnya mew harus hati-hati ngeletakin clue dan link antar chapter. Karena itu Mew butuh dukungan moril,,, alias review. =:3

Oia, Mew Hampir lupa

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the owner. This story is Mew's.


	3. 3rd Kiss

**Kill **_**Me**_** Kiss **_**Me**_

3rd Kiss

25 Desember, pukul 10.37

"Ini…" Matt melihat pematik di tangan pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang datang Matt?" Misa menyingkirkan Matt yang terpaku di depan pintu dan mendapati cowok tampan dengan _sense of fashion_ yang sama dengannya. Celana kulit hitam ketat, dan jaket berwarna sama dengan bulu-bulu di bagian lehernya. Tapi bukan pakaian yang menyita perhatian Misa, melainkan pematik di tangannya.

Misa mendongak, menatap wajah pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Dia tersentak, seolah baru bangun dari mimpi lalu melompat dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher sang pemuda, memeluknya erat. Seolah orang yang dihadapannya adalah keluarga yang sudah belasan tahun tak di temui.

Wajah terperangah, terkejut dan sejenisnya tak hanya muncul di wajah orang yang dipeluk secara mendadak oleh Misa, tapi juga Matt. "Misa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Misa melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh ke arah Matt dan sang pemuda berpakaian gothic bergantian. "Ternyata kau punya pacar cowok _gisei_ ya Matt" ucap Misa penuh haru.

Urat-urat bermunculan di dahi Matt. "Pertama, Cantik itu _kirei_, _gisei_ itu korban"

Misa mengerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti bibi-bibi sedang ngerumpi. "Ah, Cuma salah sedikit kok"

"Salahnya banyak tahu! Kedua, dia bukan korbanku apalagi **pacarku**" Matt menunjuk tepat ke hidung orang yang berdiri mematung menyaksikan pertengkaran antarar saudara.

"Bletak!" jitakan Misa mendarat ke kepala Matt. "Jangan dengarkan si brengsek ini. Matt hanya malu mengakui saja. Tenang… aku orang yang terbuka, aku setuju dengan pernikahan gay lho!" Misa menggenggam erat tangan sang pemuda yang kini tersenyum.

_Kenapa dia tersenyum? Kalau tak salah namanya Mello kan? Inisial M… Sial! Aku harus meluruskan semua ini. Misa tak boleh berhubungan dengannya,_sementara Matt membatin, Misa sudah membawa Mello masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk melantai berdua.

"Oh, jadi namamu Mello ya? Aku Misa, kakak perempuan … Kapan kalian pertama kali kenalan?" Misa menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas Mello.

"Ah, sebenarnya baru tadi malam a-"

"STOP!" Matt tak habis fikir dengan kemampuan _akrab dalam 5 detik_ yang dimiliki Misa. Dan lebih tak masuk akal ada anggota mafia minum susu dengan santai di kamar Kira yang malam sebelumnya membunuh salah satu kawanannya di depan mata.

"Misa, semalam aku seharian di kamar. dan kurasa aku menjatuhkan pematik itu di suatu tempat"

"Jangan bohong" Misa mencibir, merendahkan Matt dengan tatapannya. "Bahkan techno jenius sepertimu pun bisa lalai. Aku sudah tahu dari awal kalau kau keluar tadi malam"

"Bagaimana…"

"Genangan air di bawah jendela" jawab Misa singkat, tak membiarkan kata-kata Matt selesai. Dia menuangkan susu ke gelasnya sendiri. _Yeah, susu coklat hangat memang yang paling oke di pagi (siang?) hari_.

"?"

"Jendela tertutup saat salju turun. Bagaimana bisa ada genangan air di dalam rumah?" Mello melanjutkan jawaban Misa. "Karena kau yang masuk dari sana, salju ditubuhmu otomatis berjatuhan, dan itu menimbulkan genangan air. Selain itu, sebaiknya kau keringkan sepatu bot dan mantelmu, tak baik kalau berbohong hanya setengah hati seperti itu"

Mata Misa berbinar-binar. "Waahhh, bagus sekali analisismu adik ipar!" Misa bangkit dan mengambil mantel hangatnya beserta gaun gothicnya di gantungan baju. Membiarkan Matt yang ternganga _adik ipar?Misa… kau… _"Baiklah, aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua, Matt&Mello"

"Misa, tunggu!" Matt memegangi ujung baju Misa. _Semua ini salah paham!_ _Dia itu mafia berbahaya Misa. Sebaiknya kau tak dekat-dekat dengannya, _Matt ingin mengatakan itu, tapi sinar kebahagiaan di mata Misa membuat kata-kata itu tertelan seketika. "Anu.."

Kedua tangan Misa menepuk pundak Matt hangat. "Tenang… Aku tak masalah kalau kau gay Matt. Sebagai kakak aku akan mendukungmu! Karena itu silahkan habiskan waktu kalian berdua sebagai ganti malam natal yang ku ganggu" Mata Misa berkaca-kaca. Lalu darah mengalir dari hidungnya,mimisan. "KYAaaA~, kalian melakukan hal-hal mesum berdua ya? Dasar brengsek! Kau jadi dewasa lebih dulu dari aku" Misa berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan air mata bahagianya (+ darah mimisan) dan Matt yang banjir keringat dingin. Pintu tertutup.

"Mi-misa.. kau salah paham…" ucap Matt terlambat. Di belakangnya terdengar tawa tertahan. Matt menoleh pada Mello.

Mello meminum sisa susu di gelasnya. "Susu coklat yang enak, kau beli dimana?"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura… sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Matt, Mello melihat berkeliling dalam ruangan"Misa selalu memaksakan pikirannya pada orang lain ya? Bahkan dalam penataan ruangan. Dia perempuan yang menarik"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang Misa" Matt berdiri di depan Mello yang kini mendongak ke atas, menatapnya dengan mata yang sama seperti pertemuan pertama mereka. Hanya saja kali ini posisi mereka terbalik.

"Aku tahu semuanya" Mello mengeluarkan coklat dari saku dan menguliti bungkusnya. "Misa, bekerja di klub hostest Ouran dengan nama Misa-Misa. Nama yang terdaftar di SIM, Misa Amane. Hobi bergaya gothic, tidak suka makanan manis. Pria impiannya adalah cowok lebih muda yang tampan&cerdas, pria keturunan Jepang bermata dan berambut coklat. Hal yang disukai, malaikat maut putih dan prada. Gadis ceria kelahiran California, 25 Desember" Matt menggigit coklatnya. "Ah, aku lupa mengucapkan selamat padanya"

"Apalagi yang kau tahu?" Matt berlalu menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Mello yang mulai menelanjangi Matt dengan fakta yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Nama keluarga kalian yang sebenarnya McPherson. 7 tahun yang lalu FBI membuatkan program perlindungan saksi untuk kalian. Tapi 3 tahun yang lalu, kau lulus dari SMA di usia 12 tahun bersamaan dengan Misa dan keluar dari program perlindungan. Atau lebih tepatnya lenyap dalam kebakaran. Kau sempat kuliah di M.I.T*, dengan identitas palsu tentu saja. tapi dikeluarkan pada tahun ke dua karena menghajar dosenmu. Bukan salahmu, itu karena dia menggoda Misa. Oh ya… begitu lulus SMA kalian berdua lenyap dari data kepolisian&FBI berkat virus yang melanda computer pusat bersamaan dengan kebakaran. Dan keturunan terakhir McPherson dinyatakan _mati_" Mello melihat punggung Matt yang gemetar. "Dan si penyebar virus, Matthew McPherson, apa alasan dia melakukannya? Alasannya berhubungan dengan kejadian pembantaian keluarga McPherson dan-"

"HENTIKAN!" Matt berteriak, menghentikan _pengungkapan fakta_ Mello. Dalam waktu yang singkat dia sudah berada di depan Mello lagi dengan pisau dapur ditangannya. Pisau yang kini menempel di leher Mello. "Darimana kau tahu semua itu? Aku sudah menghapus keberadaan Mathew dan Misa McPherson dari dunia".

Tak ada ketakutan di mata Mello, meski punggung pisau yang dingin kini menggesek pelan lehernya. "Jangan meremehkan jaringan informasi bawah tanah, Kira" Mello menyentuh mata pisau dan menjauhkannya dari leher. "Aku tidak keberatan kau membunuhku, tapi tidak sekarang. Handphoneku dilengkapi GPS. Jika dalam waktu 24 jam aku tidak kembali, anak buahku akan kemari. Kau tahu apa akibatnya kan?"

Matt jatuh terduduk di depan Mello, pisau terlepas dari tangannya. "Sial! Padahal rencana tadi malam sudah sempurna. Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama yang lain ke Vegas?!" Matt memegangi kepalanya.

"Justru karena terlalu sempurna aku mencium keganjilan. Dan… Aku tak ke Vegas karena malas bertemu dengan bajingan tua itu." Matt mengunyah coklatnya.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?" Tanya Matt putus asa.. Balas dendamnya baru saja dimulai, dia baru saja memperoleh benang merah siapa pembunuh orangtuanya, keluar ddari genggaman polisi korup dan sekarang terjerat di jaring laba-laba. tapi… Sekali dunia tahu bahwa dia Kira, tak hanya polisi, mafiapun akan mengejarnya sampai dia mati. Dan Misa… Wajah Matt memucat.

Mello mengeluarkan coklat yang baru dan menyodorkannya pada Matt. "Jangan ketakutan seperti itu bocah brengsek. Apa itu wajah orang yang barusan mengancamku? Aku sudah menghapus semua data tentangmu dan Misa dari bawah tanah. Selain aku, takkan ada yang tahu tentang identitas kalian dan identitasmu sebagai Kira. Kujamin rahasia itu aman.".

Matt memandang Mello tak percaya. Dia tak bergerak_ Apa maunya? Bukannya dia datang karena ingin memerasku? Kalau dia tak punya data-data itu bagaimana dia bisa… Sial! Aku tidak mengerti!_

"Aku akan menjelaskannya" Mello seperti paham arti mata bingung Matt. "Tapi sebelumnya makan dulu coklat ini"

Matt mengambil coklat dari tangan Mello perlahan. Mello menghirup nafas panjang lalu berjalan menuju ranjang untuk duduk di atasnya. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu, Souichiro McPherson –ayahmu- menikahi Sachiko setahun setelah ibu kandungmu meninggal. Tapi apa kau tahu, mereka telah berhubungan sekitar 2 tahun sebelumnya?"

"_Dad_ tidak pernah berselingkuh! Aku sudah menyelidiki semuanya" Matt melemparkan coklat ditangannya dan berdiri. Kemarahan kembali menyelimuti dirinya. _Apa yang kupikirkan? Dia itu anggota mafia. Sama dengan pembunuh keluargaku. Tak seharusnya aku merendahkan diri di hadapannya._

"Semua, ya… Apa itu termasuk pembunuhan keluargamu? Boleh aku mendengar apa yang kau tahu?" tatapan mata Mello menantang Matt.

"17 tahun yang lalu, dad memulai penyelidikan tentang sebuah sindikat dan bertemu _Mom_, Sachiko. Waktu itu Sachiko kabur dari kekasihnya - anggota mafia yang meninggalkan banyak luka di tubuhnya. Ibuku yang menyediakan tempat untuk Sachiko dan anaknya Misa. Ibu sendiri yang meminta _dad_ menikahi Sachiko sebagai permintaan terakhirnya. Walau ayah sendiri menunggu setahun untuk memenuhinya. Sachiko, _Mom_, dia selalu menceritakan tentang ibu sebelum tidurku. Apa mungkin seorang wanita selingkuhan mampu menceritakan itu dengan suara yang begitu lembut dan hormat?

10 tahun penyelidikan dan dad berhasil membongkar kerjasama beberapa petinggi kepolisian yang korup dengan sindikat yang diselidikinya. Dad menjadi komisaris polisi setelah itu. Tapi penyelidikan dad tidak terhenti. Yah, pengangkatan dad tak lebih dari menjauhkan dad dari penyelidikannya. Lalu…"

"_Hentikaaannn!! Jangan sakiti Sou-chan!"_

_Darah membanjiri porselen putih. _

Tangan Matt gemetar "dad menyelidikinya diam-diam… menghubungkannya dengan organisasi mafia yang berkuasa"

"_Bunuh saja dia"_

_Teriakan, jerit kematian, bercampur dengan tawa yang mengerikan._

Matt memegangi tangannya, berusaha menghentikan gemetar, tapi sia-sia. "2 dari 5 keluarga mafia penguasa newyork, Bonanno&Genovese. Penguasa Michigan, Detroit Partnership. New Jersey, DeCavalcante. Dan … Chicago Outfit. Mereka menyadarinya dan berusaha memutuskan penyelidikan bersama anggota kepolisian yang berkhianat. Aku dan Misa berada dalam ancaman pengkhianat dalam program perlindungan saksi sehingga kami harus keluar. 7 tahun yang lalu…"

"_Ada sesuatu di lemari itu?"__Suara wanita yang kekanakan,kontras dengan bau darah yang menyengat._

_Air mata mengalir bersama rasa takut. Memenuhi setiap sendi mereka._

"Pada malam 1 januari 7 tahun yang lalu… salah satu dari mereka membunuh keluargaku dan sahabat dad. Aku dan Misa selamat, tapi…13 orang mati…"

"_Mom"suara mereka tertelan kengerian. "Dad…"_

_Mata mungil beradu dengan mata kosong milik orang mereka cintai. Mata dari tubuh yang bermandikan peluru,darah, kematian… _

_Misa berbisik, menengadah pada bayangan yang menutupi mereka "Brother…" _

"Aku mengikuti jejak yang ditinggalkan dad. Sindikat itu semakin besar dan tak terkendali. Sindikat yang menaungi para mafia, di sana ada pembunuh mereka…"

Kali ini tak hanya tangan tapi seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Kebencian, amarah, dendam… semua mengisi tiap sel darah Matt. Terbawa ke seluruh tubuhnya melalui pembuluh, memberikan warna merah pembunuh ke matanya.

"Hanya seperti itu informasi yang kau punya, Kira?" Mello tampak tak peduli pada Matt yang menatapnya dengan keinginan membunuh. Mello tetap duduk di atas ranjang dan memperhatikan Matt yang berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar di hadapannya tanpa minat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, memegangi ujung jari Matt yang gemetar. "Apa kau tahu siapa saja yang waktu itu datang ke Villa kalian dan melakukan pembantaian? Dan kuragukan kau tahu siapa ayah kandung Misa yang anggota sindikat. Apa kau tahu otak pembersihan keluarga McPherson? Itu rahasia top secret jadi… Humm, apa sebaiknya kukatakan saja nama-nama mereka atau ku-"

"BrUKk!" Punggung Mello jatuh dengan keras ke atas tempat tidur sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataannya. Matt mendorongnya jatuh. Matanya seperti orang kerasukan setan, dipenuhi dendam dan kebencian. Dan kini jari-jari gemetar telah berpindah mengitari leher jenjang Mello.

"Katakan padaku!" bentakan Matt bercampur keterburuan, kemarahan dan ketidaksabaran. "Khh,,Hhh" wajah Mello memerah, kehabisan nafas. Tangannya berusaha merenggangkan jari-jari pembunuh yang kokoh.

Mello menyadarinya, suara Matt adalah suara orang yang menghabiskan seumur hidupnya untuk balas dendam. Matt bertumpu pada lututnya di atas tubuh Mello yang tak bergerak, tak berontak. "KATAKAN!"

Sinar mata Mello tetap tak berubah, ah tidak… Sinar matanya sedikit meredup. Bukan pandangan orang yang nafasnya sesak tapi mata iba. Dia iba pada pemuda yang mencekiknya, pada pemilik tangan yang dingin dan gemetar. Nafasnya tercekik seperti lehernya, kedua tangan Mello yang semula berada di lengan Matt untuk merenggangkan cengkraman, kini terangkat, melingkari tubuh Matt dan…"Bruk…" menarik Matt jatuh ke atas tubuhnya lalu memeluknya. Mello tak bicara apapun, hanya memeluknya, pemuda yang dipenuhi dendam di atas tubuhnya.

Matt dapat merasakan tangan Mello mengusap punggungnya perlahan tanpa melepas pelukannya. Detak jantungnya yang berkejaran perlahan menyamakan ritme dengan debar jantung yang tak asing menyelimuti Matt, jarinya yang menggengam erat leher Mello kini merenggang.

Matt teringat kembali kehangatan dan kelembutan pelukan yang sama. Pelukan Misa.

Tangan Matt terkulai lemah. Kesadaran telah kembali sepenuhnya pada Matt. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan menyadari wajahnya terbenam di bantal tepat disamping wajah Mello.

"Beritahu aku.." Matt memiringkan kepalanya, membuat bibirnya menyentuh telinga Mello.

Mello memejamkan matanya. "Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini" Mello memegangi lehernya yang memerah dan memaki Matt. Matt tertawa mendengarnya.

"Makianmu mirip Misa" bisik Matt. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu sebagai ganti informasi? Biar kutebak, kau mencari Kira,itu berarti… ada seseorang yang ingin kau bunuh?"

Mello membuka matanya. "Tepat sekali" Matanya menatap langit-langit yang putih. _Akhirnya, keinginan seumur hidupku akan terpenuhi… Terima kasih Tuhan…_

"Siapa?" Matt mengangkat kepalanya lalu memenuhi pandangan Mello dengan wajahnya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku mau kau mengambil nyawa orang yang ada di hadapanmu"

Mata Matt menyirip. "Maksudmu?"

Mello tersenyum, dia menyentuh pipi Matt lembut dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat.

"Kira… _Kill me_"

**Continued…**

**Keterangan ngga penting**:

*M.I.T = Massachute Institute of Technology. Kampus para jenius dunia berkumpul. Baka neko belajar sampai mati juga ngga bakal bisa kuliah disini.

*Chicago Outfit : organisasi mafia italy-america yang _menguasai_ Illinois terutama northside chicago dan sebagian tempat perjuadian di Las Vegas. Tempat Mello _bekerja_ saat ini.  
Sekalian mew jawab pertanyaan Yuki-chan, kenapa Mello ada di bisnis prostitusi? karena bisnis ilegal paling terkenal di USA dari Jepang adalah prostitusi. Well, he work with Japanesse for this time. Actually mew hate to write about _that_.

*Hostest club: tempat kerja Misa *ditimpuk*. Klub yang menyediakan wanita untuk menemani para _tamu_ untuk minum-minum dan bersantai. Beda dengan pelacuran,tidak ada penjulan tubuh disini (walau sebagian besar melakukannya). Misa hostest paling smart sepanjang masa yang tidak menjual tubuh.

Btw definisi diatas dibuat seenaknya oleh Mew. Kebenaran tidak dijamin *nyiapin tameng timpukan*

**A/n**: 3rd Kiss jadi cepat ditulis karena review dari kalian. Makasiiiihhh… (*_Baka neko_ melepaskan ciuman ke layar computer*). Akhirnya mew dapat jelaskan kenapa rambut Matt bisa merah padahal Sachiko&souichiro berambut hitam. Karena sachiko ibu tirinya! Ibu kandungnya berambut merah. Rambut pirang Misa pun berasal dari ayah kandungnya.

Mew berusaha menjaga keaslian semua detail chara dari deathnote, dari warna rambut,tanggal lahir sampai golongan darah. Tapi mew terpaksa harus ubah golongan darah sachiko jadi A. (nggak penting!). selain itu mew ngga buat OC, nama orang, tempat dan organisasi kalau ngga ada di manga berarti beneran ada di dunia nyata.

Ini dia asal nama-nama aneh di 2nd kiss! Hikaru no go, spongebob squarepants, Avatar dan Alive. Seterusnyapun Mewth akan dengan seenaknya ngebajak nama tokoh dari manga lain coz iseng,hehehe. Bisa menemukan manga mana lagi yang mew bajak?

Btw, Mew merasa ngga nyaman dengan penutup 3rd Kiss. Alnya _**they both still stuck on bed!**_Perasaan kucing polos ini beneran ngga nyaman ninggalin mereka dalam posisi mencurigakan *dikejar lembaga sensor*.fanserve-fanserve hehehehe… Dan karena ini adalah _reverse world_, semua chara utama deathnote akan wait…

Tolong bangkitkan semangat mew yang jatuh ke lembah gelap Kill Me Kiss Me dengan review. Help Mew~

Ah,lagi lagi kelupaan

Disclaimer : Deathnote belong to Ooba tsugumi&Obata Takeshi.


	4. 4th Kiss

**Kill **_**Me**_** Kiss **_**Me**_

4th Kiss

**30 desember 2012**

Pukul 18.50

"Sini!!"Misa melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari balik meja di restoran keluarga. Wajahnya yang sudah manis dari lahir sekarang lebih mirip bidadari daripada manusia bumi. Wajahnya merona dan penuh cahaya. Alasannya sederhana, (selain make up) karena dia sangat teramat bahagia adiknya bisa menemukan pendamping hidup. Cinta sejati.

Setidaknya begitulah dalam pikirannya.

Dua pemuda yang dipanggil Misa berjalan berdampingan, sambil **berpegangan tangan** (bagian inilah yang paling diperhatikan Misa)**.** _Manisnyaaa_, Misa berteriak dalam hati.

Yang berambut pirang balas melambai sedang yang berambut merah membuang muka ke kiri dari tangan kanannya yang berkeringat, berusaha mengingkari fakta bahwa dia bergandengan dengan manusia dari jenisnya sendiri (baca:laki-laki).

Misa duduk di dekat jendela, Mello duduk di sampingnya dan Matt duduk di seberang mereka. Matt hanya bisa melongo saat Misa terlibat pembicaraan hangat antara kakak dan adik ipar yang membuatnya ingin muntah seketika. Sepintas lalu, mereka tampak seperti kumpulan anak muda biasa. Tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya jauh lebih mengejutkan.

"Eeehh? Mello-kun udah 20 tahun?! Misa kaget sekali lhoo. Padahal wajah Mello-kun seperti masih belasan. Tapi Matt memang suka sama yang lebih tua sihh" nada suara Misa yang manja membuat perut Matt bergolak, mau ketawa dan mual. Suara tawa tertahannya disambut oleh "DUKK!" tendangan sepatu hak 20cm Misa.

Bila berada di tempat umum, Misa selalu memasang wajah komersil ala artis yang manis, manja dan menggemaskan. Tapi wajah asli yang hanya dia tunjukkan pada keluarganya (baca: Matt) adalah perempuan kasar dengan 1001 umpatan khasnya yang akan membuat lembaga sensor kerja keras. Tak terhitung berapa jitakan, pukulan, tendangan dan makianpenuh kasih sayang yang sudah di terima Matt dari Misa.

"Apaan sih Misa?!" Matt memelototi Misa sementara tangannya mengusap-usap kakinya yang sakit.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Matt-kunngga boleh membentakMisa yang _Hawaii _ini" Misa mengeluarkan tisu dan mengusap matanya yang sama sekali tidak berair.

"Kalau maksudmu manis, seharusnya _kawaii_, Hawaii tempat kelahiranku" koreksi Matt.

"Ah, Cuma beda sedikit saja kok!"

"Bedanya banyak banget tahu!" Matt merasa darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia menyalakan rokoknya, mengeluarkan PSP dari sakunya dan berkutat dengan game. Mengusir kekesalannya.

Di depan orang banyak Matt terlihat seperti lelaki otaku game yang selalu kalah pada wanita. Tak ada yang menyangka di balik kaos lengan panjang bergaris-garis itu ada otot padat yang kuat. Dia _Kira the jackal,_ pembunuh mafia yang berkeliaran sejak musim panas tahun ini. Mayat korbannya ditemukan dengan tubuh dan kepala terpisah mengambang di danau Michigan, si dalam tempat sampah atau di temukan di jalanan, diseret anjing kelaparan.

"Kalian berdua akrab sekali ya…" Mello tersenyum. Dibandingkan dua orang lainnya, kenyataan mengenai Mello jauh lebih hitam dan kabur. Seperti senyum dibibirnya yang Matt tahu palsu. Bicara soal bibir, Matt jadi teringat kejadian 5 hari yang lalu saat Mello datang ke tempatnya.

*flashback*

"Kira… _Kill me_"

Nafas Mello membawa harum coklat yang manis. Matt menyiripkan matanya, mengolah kata-kata yang yang diucapkan Mello, keraguan memenuhinya hingga matanya terpejam. "O.K" dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir di hadapannya.

"BUGGG!!" sebelum apa yang ada dalam otaknya terencana, sebuah tendangan di bagian paling privasi dari seorang pria di layangkan oleh Mello.

"I said Kill me not Kiss Me!" Mello lalu memaki Matt dengan makian yang akan membuat musuh manapun menangis saking sakit hatinya. Kecuali Matt tentu saja.

Matt meringkuk, menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. _Justru aku yang rasanya mau mati sialan! Sakiiit!_demi gengsi Matt hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. "Bunuh diri saja sana! Apa perlu aku pinjamkan tali untuk gantung diri?!"

Mello bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Seandainya bisa, aku pasti sudah melakukannya dari dulu"

Matt berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan duduk. "Maksudmu?"

Mello mengambil mantel hangatnya dari gantungan baju. Dia berbalik, menatap Matt. "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang pasti aku ingin menukar kado natal denganmu. Dariku informasi pembunuh orang tuamu dan darimu kematian untukku" Mello mengambil sepatunya dan berjalan keluar. "Pikirkan baik-baik. Kuberi waktu satu minggu untuk berfikir, selama itu jangan bertindak bodoh" Mello menunjukkan pematik api hitam, matanya mengancam "aku harap dapat mendengar jawabannya sebelum tahun ini berakhir"

"Hei!"

"Oh,ya…" Mello terdiam di depan pintu lalu kembali berbalik untuk terakhir kalinya "Data-data tentang Misa-Misa, aku tidak bisa menghapusnya karena dia pasti marah kalau kulakukan. Jadi lebih baik kau minta Misa sendiri menghapusnya"

Tanda tanya muncul di kepala Matt.

"Beritahu Misa untuk menghapus data profilnya di Facebook"

*Back to present*

Dan 5 hari berlalu. Bukannya menghapus datanya, Misa justru jadi teman sejati Mello. Bahkan Matt pernah melihat pesan antar Misa-Mello (tentu saja dengan menghacknya) berisi hal-hal yang membuat Matt tidak bisa makan 2 hari 3malam. Tak lama, gangguan situs facebook di seluruh dunia menjadi headline di surat kabar. -.-;

Dan ini adalah ke 4 kalinya mereka keluar makan bersama. Dan dari hari ke hari Misa makin mengidolakan Mello dan berharap dapat menyaksikan pernikahan Matt dan Mello atau setidaknya menyaksikan mereka di _gay parade._

_Memikirkannya saja perutku sakit, _bulu kuduk matt berdiri. Jari matt yang memegang tombol PSP sampai meleset dan membuat Riku di layar PSPnya K.O oleh heartless. Matt merutuk dan mengalihkan pandangan dari PSP ke pria di hadapannya. Matt memandangi wajah palsu Mello yang dipenuhi senyum. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk banyak hal.

_Kenapa dia butuh aku hanya untuk mati? Dia bisa meminta orang lain untuk melakukannya, bahkan tak perlu repot mencari data yang bahkan aku tak bisa temukan. Apa dia menjebakku? Bisa saja dia memberi data palsu berisi orang-orang yang dia ingin bunuh, bukan pembunuh dad.__ Lagipula bekerjasama dengan mafia bertentangan dengan prinsipku._

_Tapi yang paling membuatku penasaran, apa alasannya ingin mati? Apa dia mengidap penyakit? Tidak, aku sudah mengecek semua tentang dirinya 5hari ini. _

_Di usia 1__5__ tahun dia menjadi bos jalanan dan mengembangkannya ke seluruh amerika. Usia __19__ memegang jabatan sebagai Consigliere_*,_ tangan kanan__ godfather*__.__ Non italy termuda yang pengangkatannya mengundang kontroversi dan diakhiri kematian penentangnya.__ Tidak hanya Chicago, dia memiliki jaringan di seluruh dunia. Setahun yang lalu sindikat mafia terbesar di Moscow hancur hanya karena mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangnya. Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang dia katakan. __Tapi lebih baik__ tidak__ tahu. _

_Mello__… jenius penyusun strategi. Kekuatan taktik __yang melanggar hukum dan liar__ bercampur emosionalitas yang dipadu dengan kebencian akan kekalahan untuk menutupi infreriority complexnya. Itulah Mello dari data yang kudapatkan._

_Tapi… dia yang kulihat sekarang sangat tenang. Yang duduk di samping Misa adalah laki-laki yang jauh dari emosionalitas. Apa mungkin dataku salah?_

"Ahhh, indahnya…Matt-kun dan Mello-kun, kalian… fufufufu…"Misa yang mimisan (lagi) mengembalikan Matt ke alam nyata.

"Hei _hentai neechan!_! Kau mikirin apa sampai mimisan lagi?!" Maki Matt, balik menyadarkan Misa akan cairan merah yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan kakak perempuan mesum?!" Misa menunduk, mencari tisu dalam tas tangan di pangkuannya. Tapi sebelum dia menemukannya, kain yang lembut telah terlebih dulu menyeka hidungnya. Misa menengadah, melihat Matt yang berdiri di sebrang meja mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menggunakan syal yang tadinya melilit leher Matt untuk membersihkan darah dari wajah Misa.

"Padahal kau paham makianku, tapi kenapa bahasa Jepangmu masih jelek!?"protes Matt sementara tangannya bergerak perlahan, seolah menyentuh kaca rapuh bernilai jutaaan dolar. Nada suaranya rendah, lembut, penuh kekhawatiran. "Belakangan ini kau terlalu sering mimisan, pakailah pakaian yang lebih tebal dan tertutup. Jangan terlalu santai karena suhunya hanya 2 derajat Celcius"

Misa tak memarahi Matt maupun menendangnya. Dia hanya diam menerima perhatian dari sang adik. Matanya mengamati Matt, mengamati tiap garis wajah Matt dan membandingkannya dengan Matt kecil dalam ingatannya. _Sialan! Sejak kapan kau mengurusi orang lain? Mana adik bodohku yang egois dan tak akan peduli kecuali pada game? Tak hanya tinggimu saja yang bertambah ya, Matt. Adik mungilku sudah jadi setampan ini. Kenapa kau jadi dewasa secepat ini? Apa sekarang kau tak butuh aku lagi? Mungkin... Apa justru kau yang akan meninggalkan aku duluan sebelum aku-… _sinarmata yang sedih seolah takut bahwa akan berpisah membentuk serpihan kaca cair di mata besar Misa. _Seharusnya aku bahagia, tapi aku… _"Aku sedikit sedih…"ucap Misa berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, kau bilang apa Misa?" Matt memandang Misa alih-alih hidungnya yang masih mengalirkan darah. "Hei… kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, Misa… jangan-jangan kau…" Matt terperanjat akan pikiran yang muncul di benaknya, tangannya berhenti bergerak. Tepat saat itu Misa menepiskan tangannya.

"Syalmu jadi kotor. Aku bisa pakai tisu" Misa menyingkirkan keimutan dari suaranya. Dia mengambil syal Matt. "Aku akan membersihkannya di toilet" dia beranjak pergi, bersama senyum yang memudar di bibir Mello.

Tapi sebelum Misa jauh, Matt mengeluarkan apa yang muncul di benaknya dalam kata-kata. "Misa jangan-jangan kau merasa takut aku akan meninggalkanmu karena makhluk ini?" Tanpa segan, Matt menunjuk ke hidung Mello dengan sendok. Misa berhenti berjalan. Memamerkan punggung mungilnya yang diam pada Matt.

_Hei, kau benar-benar lupa perjanjian kalau aku memegang info rahasiamu?_ Mello mengirimkan pesan mental pada Matt dengan pandangannya yang dibalas dengan mata _Aku belum menyetujui apapun. Mengerti?_ Oleh Matt.

"Tidak… Misa tidak memikirkan itu kok Matt-kun" nada imut kembali pada suara manis Misa, melapisi kebohongan dalam perkataannya. Dia berbalik dengan hidung tersumbat tisu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Matt. Lalu dengan suara berbisik mengatakan "Misa hanya berfikir Matt-kun akan melakukan XXX laluxXxx, XXX dan XXX dengan Mello-kun lalu XXX juga XXX sehingga Mello-kun akan xxx dan XXX. Begitulah" Misa menyeringai puas melihat Matt yang mulutnya berbusa dan matanya berputar-putar seperti spiral, shock. "Nah. Mello-kun, Misa ke toilet sebentar yaa~.Mello-kun jagain Matt-kun yaaa" Misa berjalan riang dengan wajah tanpa dosa setelah mengucapkan kata-kata untuk 18+.

Matt bangkit dengan susah payah dari lembah hitam pikiran kotor."Bagaimana seorang perawan bisa tahu hal-hal macam itu?"Ucap Matt tak habis pikir yang disambung oleh Mello "Dan bagaimana bisa kau memahami kata-katanya yang mengandung hal-hal itu?"

Matt malas berdebat, lebih tepatnya sampai mati takkan memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Mello. Dia kembali mengeluarkan PSPnya dan berkutat dengan gamenya. "Misa hanya menunjukkan wajah aslinya di depanku"ucap Matt mengalihkan pembicaraan. Matt tak bermaksud membangga, karena wajah asli Misa yang seperti setan neraka kejam bermulut kotor itu benar-benar tak menyenangkan. Tapi dengan itu dia merasa… special. "Yah, mungkin karena aku adiknya".

Mello tertawa lewat hidungnya. "Adik? Kau bahkan tak punya hubungan darah dengannya." Mello menghentikan kata-katanya karena pelayan datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja. "Lagipula bagaimana kau yakin itu wajah asli Misa? Bisa jadi itu adalah **wajah palsu** yang hanya dia tunjukkan untukmu" lanjut Mello begitu sang pelayan pergi.

Untuk keduakalinya, Matt teralihkan dari PSP ditangan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mello menambahkan potongan coklat batangannya dalam susu hangat. "Jangan minta aku menjelaskannya satu persatu. Hanya karena kau tidak suka bersosialisasi bukan berarti kau buta rasa kan?" Matt menggigit sisa coklat sambil mengaduk susunya. "Misa menyembunyikan banyak hal darimu".

Matt menggebrak meja, memancing pandangan orang-orang di dalam restoran. "Berhentilah mempermainkanku! Aku tahu banyak hal yang Misa sembunyikan dariku"

Mello mengunyah bongkahan terakhir coklat dan meminum susunya tanpa terganggu belasan pasang mata yang tertuju padanya. "Termasuk…" Mello meletakkan cangkir susunya "Fakta bahwa dia melihat wajah _mereka_ dan menyembunyikannya dari dunia?"

Tindakan Matt yang berikutnya sama sekali tak di duga oleh Mello. Matt menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya ke dalam toilet laki-laki. Tanpa memperdulikan 2 orang yang ada di sana, Matt mendorong tubuh Mello ke dinding porselen. Matt jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

"Aku tahu itu! Puas?" Matt memendarkan pandangannya pada 2 orang di toilet dengan mata mengancam. Orang-orang itu langsung lari terbirit-birit diikuti Matt yang mengunci pintu toilet, menyisakan dirinya dan Mello. "Aku tahu Misa merupakan kunciku membalas dendam. Tapi aku tak bisa dan tak mau mengorek hal yang bahkan tak ingin dia ingat. Dan kurasa kau tak tahu kalau Misa punya ingatan fotografik"

"Kemampuan untuk mengingat suatu hal hanya dengan sekali lihat?"

"Ya, tiap detailnya. Itu sebabnya pada malam natal dia tahu aku keluar, hanya sekali melihat genangan air di bawah jendela dalam kamar yang berantakan, dan ingatan itu tak pernah hilang. Hanya selintas pandang dan dia bisa menebak dengan tepat jumlah cd yang terserak, berapa putung rokok yang kuhabiskan, angka-angka yang tertera dalam buku dan jumlah butir nasi yang tahun lalu dimakannya" Matt mengabaikan Mello yang masih di lantai dan memandangi refleksinya di cermin besar. "Ingatan itu tetap tersimpan meski dia ingin membuangnya"

Mello berpegangan pada tepian wastafel untuk bangkit. "Kau berlagak jadi pelindung, huh?"

_Ya, aku tak mungkin membiarkannya menggigil ketakutan lagi dengan mengingatnya. Aku tak ingin melihat putus asa, ketakutan dan sedih dari wajahnya. Sekarang adalah giliranku untuk melindunginya. Meski itu hanya mengunci rapat-rapat kenangan mengerikan yang tak dapat kubuang_. "Misa bukan tak mau mengatakannya, dia tidak bisa" Matt merasakan darahnya kembali mengalir deras. "Seperti aku yang kehilangan kontrol dan membunuh mafia dengan mengingatnya, Misa akan menangis tanpa henti. Memanggil Mom dan Dad yang tak akan pernah kembali. Mengingat-"

"Sudah cukup…" potong Mello, sementara air dingin mengalir dari keran, membasuh tangannya yang memucat. "Sudah cukup… aku tak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kendalikan dirimu,Kira…"

Matt memandangi bayangannya di cermin, matanya merah, mata Kira. Mata yang merefleksikan dendam , kebencian dan keinginan mata merah itu kemudian menghilang dalam kegelapan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti bersama rasa dingin yang basah diwajahnya. Tangan Mello menutup matanya. Air mengalir dari tangan Mello ke wajah Matt.

"Ini adalah informasiku yang terakhir sampai kau menerima tawaranku" Matt mendengar suara Mello yang berbisik di belakangnya. Punggung Matt perlahan hangat oleh tubuh lain yang merapat padanya. Mereka tak bergerak, tak bersuara, tetap sepeti itu selama entah berapa menit. Hingga suara berikutnya terdengar, pernyataan Mello yang mendinginkan sekujur tubuh Matt. "Misa punya saudara laki-laki yang sedarah dengannya. Dan menurutmu, apakah mungkin dia melupakannya?" Mello melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Matt. "Besok beri aku jawaban **ya** untuk tawaranku dan aku akan memberitahukan semuanya"

Mello berjalan menuju pintu keluar, melewati kerumunan yang berkumpul di depan pintu, meninggalkan Matt yang kembali melihat refleksi dirinya dengan mata hitam elang. Suara air yang mengalir dari wastafel menjadi latar saat kebingungan kembali melandanya.

Matt menutup wajahnya yang memanas dan berteriak dalam suara tertahan "Apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku, mafia sialan?!"

*

Sementara Matt berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Mello telah kembali duduk berdampingan dengan Misa. Orang-orangpun tidak begitu peduli pada Mello yang baru saja mengunci diri bersama Matt di toilet lebih dari 10 menit.

Topeng senyum telah ia kenakan, tapi langsung terlepas dengan satu pertanyaan Misa. Dengan begitu ringan setelah menghabiskan sandwich crab housenya, Misa bertanya "Mello-kun mafia ya?"

Mello nyaris tersedak susu yang diminumnya.

Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan _bagaimana dia bisa tahu_ Mello, Misa menambahkan"Misa pernah lihat Mello-kun datang ke Ouran, musim semi kemarin" Misa mengambil tanpa izin beberapa kentang goreng dari piring Matt. "Apa itu yang menyebabkan Matt-kun dan Mello-kun bertengkar di toilet"

_Waktu itu aku tidak sampai 2 menit disana, dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa… ah ya, ingatan fotografik. _Mello kembali memasang senyum. "Kenapa kau sampai berfikir seperti itu,Misa?"Mello balik bertanya sementara Misa menarik piring Matt kehadapannya.

"Mello benci pada mafia. aku berharap dia bisa bebas" lagi-lagi kemanjaan lepas dari suaranya. "Karena jika hatinya dipenuhi kebencian, maka tak akan ada tempat untuk cinta"Misa memandangi wajah Mello. Mata naifnya bertemu dengan mata Mello.

Mello ingin mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Misa yang penuh harapan, bercahaya seperti sinar matahari yang membakar wajahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Matt memilihmu. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi satu-satunya cinta di hati Matt, tak ada yang lain. Hanya kaulah yang bisa menyembuhkan kebenciannya" Misa mengulurkan tangannya, berniat menyibakkan rambut yang jatuh ke depan mata Mello.

Matt menangkap pergelangan tangan Misa sebelum jari-jari Misa menginvansi rambut pirangnya. "Misa, dia juga mencintaimu, kau satu-satunya milik si freak techno itu. Kau selalu ada untuknya"

Misa tersenyum pedih dan bibirnya memdesiskan kata "Seandainya benar begitu…" Misa menarik tangannya dari genggaman Mello. "Aku melihat Matt tumbuh lebih dari 15 tahun. Tak ada satu detailpun yang aku lewatkan kecuali kelahirannya. Kali pertamanya memanggil namaku, ketika dia merengek meminta gameboy, ketika pertama naik sepeda…. Dia selalu bergantung padaku seperti bayi koala. Tapi hari ini, dia terlihat beda. Ketika dia memperhatikanku, dia terlihat asing, bukan lagi Matt kecilku. Dia telah dewasa. Seperti burung yang siap terbang meninggalkan sarangnya"Misa menghela nafas panjang. "Aku jadi sedikit paham perasaan ibu yang melepaskan anaknya untuk menikah"

Mello diam, mendengarkan tiap kata Misa. Senyum yang keluar dari wajah Misa ketika menceritakan kenangannya membuat Mello mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Rasa cinta saudara, orang tua, Mello tidak mengenal itu semua. Ingin rasanya dia meneriakkan kebenaran di depan wajah Misa dan membuat gadis dihadapannya terdiam dan membisu selamanya. Tapi perlahan kepalan tangan itu merenggang saat Mello teringat akan tujuannya. _Ya, aku tak boleh lupa untuk apa aku disini._

Misa mendorong piring Matt yang telah kosong kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Mello, Aku boleh lihat pematik yang diberikan Matt sebentar?"

Tanpa banyak tanya Mello mengeluarkan pematik api dari dalam vestnya. "Ini…"

Misa menyentuh pematik api lalu menggenggamnya erat benda berharga yang pernah jadi miliknya. "Kau perokok Mello?" pertanyaan Misa disambut gelengan Mello. "Baguslah, Dad&Mom juga benci sekali rokok. Meracuni diri, kata Dad" Misa membuka tutup pematik. "Kau tahu Mello, ini adalah satu-satunya benda peninggalan Mom. Umurnya bahkan lebih tua dariku"Misa menutupnya dan menimbulkan bunyi 'klik' pelan. Dia kembali menyerahkannya ke tangan Mello. "Pematik ini bernilai lebih dari cincin kawin atau janji-janji cinta. Bagi kami, benda ini adalah ikatan yang tersisa".

Mello menggenggam pematik di tangannya. _Ikatan yang tersisa?… betapa perempuan senaif ini bisa hidup di dunia malam._

"M&M… hebat sekali kan? Seperti sudah ditakdirkan" suara riang Misa mengembalikan topeng bahagia ke wajah Mello.

"Iya, takdir yang sudah direncanakan.." _takdir? Apa kau bercanda? Ini hanya kebetulan. _

"Seperti nama permen yaa. Tapi bisa di artikan Misa & Matt, Misa yang sangat mencintai Matt. Tapi sampai mati Misa ngga akan bilang begitu sama Matt,ukh, Misa jadi malu " Misa mengangkat jari telunjuknya bersamaan dengan kemanjaan dalam suaranya. "Sekarang Matt&Mello, maknanya sedikit bergeser jadi cinta kekasih yang penuh gairah. Matt yang menginginkan ~ misa jadi maluuu" Misa menambahkan jari tengahnya, membentuk pose peace. Tepat ketika Misa hendak menurunkan jari-jarinya, Mello kembali menangkap lengannya. "Mello-kun?"

_Misa, kalau kau terlalu naif suatu saat kau akan dimakan oleh kegelapan. Ah, ya, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang… _Mello menyeringai, kali ini tanpa topeng, menunjukkan wajah lelaki yang biasa ditemui Misa di klubnya.

"Misa, kau melupakan satu… Mello&Misa. Dan maknanya…"

_**Continued…**_

**Penjelasan wajib baca:**

*Consigliere = jabatan dalam organisasi mafia, diduduki lebih dari satu orang. penasehat organisasi, tangan kanan godfather.

*Godfather = judul film jadul XD. Julukan untuk bos mafia. nama lainnya Don

*kenapa Matt bilang suhu 2 derajat celcius,dengan kata **hanya**? Karena di Chicago, memasuki bulan januari suhu ada dibawah titik beku dari -1 sampai -8 derajat celcius. So 2 derajat itu masih 'hangat'_._ Ngebayanginnya aja mew udah kedinginan.

**A/n:** Hohoho, akhirnya link antar kiss kelihatan juga. Ada yang sadar Misa punya ingatan fotografik dengan baca 2nd&3rd Kiss? Pose sexi 4th Kiss adalah Matt&Mello di toilet. Mew merinding pas nulisnya. What the?! bagi yang baca dari awal, mew sedikit merubah time set di 2nd kiss.

Mew buat Tema 4th kiss = family love+humor. ***kucing siluman menghela nafas lega setelah menghancurkan site facebook***. Mew suka cinta kekeluargaan ***Give hug to neechan , ditimpuk sandal jepit***. **TTnTT**. Btw perkataan Misa "Jika hatimu dipenuhi kebencian, maka tak ada tempat untuk cinta" Mew suka bangettt nulisnya, 1 dari 713 motto hidup Mew! Sayang ngga terlalu mencolok. X(

O.k 5th Kiss mew bakal balik ke alur yang dark. ***Mojok di sudut ruangan,ngeluarin aura hitam sambil gambar lingkaran di lantai***.

Selamat untuk bisa menemukan manga apa yang dibajak Mello di 3rd Kiss, Ouran Host Club. Dan untuk Ora-ran, yup, Haruhi juga kerja disitu bareng anggota ouran lain yang henshin jadi cewek. Tapi gak dapat jatah muncul. Kemudian… Di 4th Kiss ada game dari square enix yang di_bajak_, you know what?

Thanks buat yang udah kasi review,bahkan add mew & Kill Me Kiss Me jd fave, siapa nyusul? Mew ngerjain 12 halaman dengan cepat berkat dukungan teman-teman. Hanya saja 5th kiss akan lama,1-2bulan, karena dark , panjang banget dan ada xxx ***kucing siluman nangis darah***. Beda dengan edge of hope yang sudah setahun di draft kasar, tulis tangan (kaki depan?) lalu mew ketik sampai tamat baru di upload,di Kill Me Kiss Me mew bru selesai draft kasar & kerangka pembagian chapter/Kiss. Jadi sambil upload,sambil kembangin kerangka, sambil ngetik.

Jadi, Silahkan pasang alert or add fav. Atau percepat kerjaan mew dengan teror review ;3, (No flame please, MeWTh kucing sensitif).

**BONUS!** Untuk semua yang sudah mendukung Mew lewat review,terutama neechan (woundedBlackWing) yang jadi kamus hidup untuk bahasa jepang hancur Misa, mew persembahkan omake ini. jangan ragu untuk mereview tiap chapter, karena bonus menarik menanti semua mew~*Promosi*:

_**Omake **_

_**Bodyguard Diary**_

Hi! Aku Aizawa. Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku adalah pria afro terganteng di organisasi. Aku sudah masuk organisasi sejak tahun****. Kenapa tahunnya di sensor? Karena aku tidak mau terlihat tua di mata kalian.

Ehem…

5 tahun ini aku mendapat tugas KHUSUS menjadi bodyguard Mello, salah satu _high ranked_ organisasi yang kini menangani Chicago. Tapi meski dibilang bodyguard, tugasku lebih seperti baby sitter&pengawas.

Ada 3 hal yang aku tahu pasti tentang Mello.

Satu, Mello tak pernah tidur (lebih tepatnya tak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihatnya tidur). Rekorku adalah 3 hari 4 malam tidak tidur, ikut menemani &mengawasi makhluk insomnia itu. Kenapa harus menemaninya saat terjaga? Itu rahasia yang tidak bisa kuberitahu pada kalian.

Dua, dia emosional dan tak mengenal kata kalah. Yah, coba saja kalahkan dia saat main poker. Dia penjudi tangguh, tapi sekali saja dengan keberuntungan kau mengalahkannya, kau akan menerima pembalasan 1000 kali lipat. Dan kujamin itu akan jadi trauma seumur hidup.

Tiga, kecintaannya pada coklat mengalahkan wanita,harta dan tahta. Setahuku tak pernah dia menyentuh wanita, apalagi laki-laki, manusia maupun hewan seperti dia menyentuh coklat.

Jika dia kehabisan coklat, emosinya akan meledak-ledak. Dan setelah itu aku akan jadi tukang yang memperbaiki semua pintu, jendela, kursi dan meja yang dirusakkannya. Dengan itu aku belajar untuk selalu mengisi stok coklat & ditawari bekerja di toko mebel.

Suatu ketika dia ingin makan _Milk Chocolate Estate Coffee & Toffee_ dari Maui Wowi_._ Tapi karena aku tak punya jenis itu, dia menjadikan semua lampu sasaran tembakannya. Aku berharap dia bukan penembak jitu, sehingga aku tidak perlu selalu mengganti bola lampu di setiap sudut markas. Dan dari situ aku belajar untuk memiliki minimal 200 jenis coklat dalam stok & tahu rambut afroku bermanfaat meredam sengatan listrik.

Di awal tahun ke 5 saat kupikir sudah mengerti Mello dan bisa mengatasi semua, Mello menemukan ratusan coklat kadaluarsa yang kujadikan stok. Dan setelah itu …

*Mengingat*

*pucat*

*merinding*

*mata kosong*

*digampar!*

*balik kedunia nyata*

Ti-tidak!! A,Aku… maaf, bisa kah kita lupakan soal itu… mengingat kejadian itu terlalu… *menggigil ketakutan* aku tak bisa cerita. Terlalu traumatis untukku.

Yah, setelah mendekam 6 bulan di rumah sakit, aku akhirnya menemukan cara paling mudah untuk lepas dari amarah Mello. Menyerahkannya pada anak baru. Nah, kau lihat laki-laki berkemeja yang sekarang sedang berlarian menyelamatkan hidupnya dan teriak-teriak sambil berurai air mata?

"UWAAAA!!! Ampuuunn, Mello-san jangan tembaki akuuuuu"

Kau tahu, punya junior yang 'sedikit' idiot itu cukup menguntungkan. "Ayo Matsuda! Lari teruuusss!"

-fin?-

Ow, lupa lagi..

Disclaimer: semua chara kecuali game&facebook ngembat dari Death Note by obata takeshi dan ooba tsugumi (yang saat ini bikin proyek bersama lagi)

Next,

"Mello, apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang lebih dari nyawamu?"

**Darah membanjiri tubuhnya.**

"Bertahanlah! Kumohon… aku membutuhkanmu… aku…"

**Seringai kemenangan tersungging.**

"Dia, saudara sedarah Misa. Namanya…"

**Lebih baik memiliki kebencian daripada tidak memiliki apapun.**

"Onegai… Oniisan"

_**5**__**th**__** Kiss… **_

_**The truth started reveal itself…**_


	5. 5th Kiss

_**5**__**th**__** Kiss… The truth started reveal itself…**_

**Kill **_**Me**_** Kiss **_**Me**_

_**5th Kiss Part.1/3**_

31 desember 2009,

Pukul 02.30

"Lupakan semua perjanjian bodoh yang mencurigakan itu atau ambil resiko?" pertanyaan yang sama kembali terdengar.

Asap memenuhi ruangan, menyerupai kabut yang muncul dipermukaan rumput di pagi hari namun memiliki warna seperti hasil kebakaran hutan. Putung rokok berserakan dalam kamar tanpa penerangan, hanya cahaya dari notebook futuristik buatan Matt yang memberikan cahaya redup pada sosok tubuh yang bersandar lemas di dinding,sendirian dalam pemikirannya yang rumit.

Matt mematikan sisa bara rokoknya dan membuka bungkus rokok ke 13, menyelipkan rokok baru dan kembali memenuhi paru-parunya dengan racun. Tumpukan nikotin tak sedikitpun memberi ketenangan pada dirinya. Seolah otaknya tak lagi dapat memproduksi _opiate_ untuk menangkal kegelisahannya. Mata Matt nyaris tak bisa melihat apapun dibalik goglenya, asap membuatnya berada di negeri awan yang menyesakkan. "Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Handphone Matt menyanyikan lagu Alumina dengan keras, memenuhi ruangan yang senyap dengan suara yang hanya sekejap karena di detik berikutnya Matt telah menerima teleponnya. "Misa kenapa kau meneponku tengah malam?" Matt menyingkirkan goglenya, membuat pekat asap menyengat matanya. Suara keramaian klub menjadi latar, teriakan genit wanita-wanita penghibur dan tawa pria hidung belang membuat Matt menguatkan niatnya untuk menyeret Misa keluar dari dunia malam. "Misa?"Panggil Matt lagi.

"Maaf membuatmu salah sangka, ini aku. Misa memaksaku memakai handphonenya saat tahu aku akan menghubungimu"

Suara yang Matt dengar di seberang telepon membuat perasaannya semakin tidak tenang. _Mello, mafia itu… ada apa dia di tempat Misa? _"Dia memaksamu memakai loudspeaker?"

"Untungnya tidak" yang di sambut dengan teriakan samar Misa dari ujung telepon "Strawberry talk! Oh so sweeeeet~" _Misa, kau benar-benar sudah diracuni oleh mafia blonde_, batin matt mendengarkan teriakan riang sang kakak. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau sudah menentukan jawabanmu?"

Matt terdiam. Matanya berkeliling dalam ruangan. "Masih ada lebih dari 21 jam 29 menit sebelum hari ini berakhir" _Aku butuh waktu sedikit lagi._ "Selain itu, untuk apa kau ke tempat kerja Misa?"

"Misa yang memanggilku. Dia ingin aku mengantarkan syalmu yang kemarin terbawa olehnya bersama sebuah bungkusan. Dia akan sangat sibuk untuk perayaan tahun baru"

"Oh…" Matt diam, menunggu reaksi dari Mello. Namun sepertinya Mello juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Masih saling diam.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Masih menunggu pembicaraan dari seberang telpon.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja!?" suara Misa menggantikan Mello setelah merampas kembali handphonenya. "Misa jadi sebal menunggu kalian bicara tahu!"

"Misa…kau!" Suara Matt meninggi lalu hilang oleh tawa tertahan Misa.

"Matt-kun masih marah karena kemarin Misa habiskan jatah makanannya dan langsung pergi berdua dengan Mello ya? Maaf, habisnya Misa terlalu senang waktu Mello-kun bilang M&M yang ada di pematik itu artinya Mello akan jadi adik Ipar Misa~"Misa ber kyaa-kyaa riang.

"Itu menjijikkan tahu! Lagipula kapan kau pernah tidak mencukai makananku? Kenapa baru sekarang merasa bersalah?" tapi bukan itu masalahnya. "Hei Misa, untuk apa kau memanggil tukang makan coklat itu? Aku sendiri bisa mengambil_nya_ kesana,kenapa harus dititipkan?"

Misa merengut. "Matt-kun lupa apa alasannya kita menukar kado natal di tahun baru?"

_Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa. Kau tidak ingin mengenang hari kematian Mom&Dad dengan tangis kan? Dan sekarang kita bukan lagi McPherson,jadi tak ada alasan bagi kita untuk mengunjungi makam mereka. Karena itu kau memaksaku menyimpan kado natal hingga tahun berganti._ "Aku tidak pikun, Misa. Jadi dengan alasan yang sama, itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Misa tak menjawab, dia kalut akan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan Matt. Matanya menangkap Mello duduk tenang di sofa merah dengan dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang terpana olehnya. "Hei… Semuanya, jangan dekat-dekat Mello-kun! Mello-kun itu calon ipar Misa, kalau sampai _rusak_ awas yaaaa~… Misa marah lhooo"Mata Misa bagai memancarkan sinar laser yang membuat para gadis menjauh seketika.

Matt tahu pasti Misa sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tak ada hal yang menyenangkan jika berbicara tentang kematian orang tua mereka. Tak ada kenangan indah di sana.

Misa menarik nafas panjang. "Malam tahun baru nanti, Misa ngga bisa datang. Jadi Matt-kun nikmati saja berdua dengan Mello-kun. _Satukan _diri kalian ya…". Misa merendahkan suaranya, melepaskan kemajaannya dan menjadi Misa yang dikenal Matt. "Anggap saja hadiah natal terakhir untukku,Matt…"

Keheningan tercipta bersama berita tentang badai salju yang mendekat. Mello memandangi Misa yang menggenggam Hp dengan kedua tangannya. Jari-jari mungil itu gemetar. _Yang terakhir…_

"Misa…saat mengusirku dari apartemen kau juga bilang begitu!" Matt membentak sang kakak yang kini cekikikan. "Bisa kau pakai cara lain untuk memaksaku?"

Misa kembali mengenakan topeng manja, membuat tangannya tak lagi gemetar. "Sudah ah, pokoknya Misa ngga mau tahu, itu yang Misa mau untuk tahun baru nanti! Sekarang Misa mau latihan bahasa Jepang lagi dari Mello-kun. Mello-kun pintar banget, ngajarnya juga pandai. Ngga kaya Matt-kun yang _bara!_"

"Kalau maksudmu bodoh, itu _baka_. _Bara_ itu mawar"

"Ah, Cuma salah sedikit aja kok~"

"Salahnya banyak tahu!"

"Cerewet! Sekarang Misa akan belajar bahasa Jepang dari Mello-kun!"

_Ah, gawat…lagi-lagi percakapan ini. Kenapa selalu kembali berputar-putar seperti ini sih?_ Matt memegangi kepalanya. "Dengar Misa, si makhluk penggila coklat-"

"Ada masalah denganku?" potong suara di sebrang telepon,Mello. Misa menyerahkan kembali Hp pada saat yang tepat. "Kurasa sudah cukup _strawberry talk _ini. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka menunggu sampai batas akhir. Jadi kalau kau tidak memberikan jawaban **ya **setelah membuatku menunggu lama, bersiaplah dengan hukuman yang kuberikan"

Matt menjauhkan Hp dari telinganya, keningnya berkerut "Kau tidak…"sketsa terburuk muncul di benak Matt, membuat lidahnya mati.

Walau ia tahu Matt tak melihatnya, Mello memandang Misa dan menyeringai "Aku hanya akan _meminjam_ milikmu yang paling berharga. Tapi, aku tak yakin bisa mengembalikannya". Dan dengan segera dia menutup percakapan sebelum mendapatkan reaksi dari Matt.

Mello bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan menyebrang mendekati Misa yang sedang mengambil sebotol champagne. Mello menyerahkan Hp ke tangan Misa dan mengambil alih botol hijau di tangannya. Mello dapat melihat bayangan Matt yang memucat di belakang Misa. _Nah, sebaiknya hukuman yang bagaimana? _"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai pelajarannya? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari, _gishi?_"

*

31 Desember 2009, Pukul 05.07

Tak sedetikpun Matt dapat mengistirahatkan akalnya apalagi tubuhnya. Rokok yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya kini tak menyala. Hanya terselip tanpa asap yang mengepul. Sel-sel otak yang bisa bekerja nonstop 7 hari seminggu demi game kini tak mampu bertahan walau hanya untuk semalam karena seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang _menawan_ kakaknya.

Perkataan Mello selalu berada dalam nada serius namun berisi fakta yang tak dapat dipercayai. Mata Mello yang tanpa ekspresi membuat Matt tak dapat menembus alam pemikirannya. Tapi… Matt menyilangkan tangannya, menyentuh kedua pundaknya, memeluk dirinya sendiri. _Tapi, meski matanya mati, tubuhnya hangat. Apakah mata mati itu yang bohong, atau kehangatan sesaat itu? Sial… bukan waktunya memikirkan itu! Sekarang Misa ada di tangan mafia blonde licik dan...AAarRGh!! _ Otak Matt overloaded. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya terlintas dalam benak Matt bahwa hidupnya akan kacau karena seorang laki-laki, terlebih lagi seorang mafia. Tapi itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

Perkataan terkahir Melllo kembali terngiang di kepalanya…

"_Aku hanya akan meminjam milikmu yang paling berharga. Tapi, aku tak yakin bisa mengembalikannya" _

"Nee-chan…*"Matt mendesis tepat ketika handphonenya bernyanyi lagi.

Matt mendelik melihat nama yang tertera di Hpnya. _Misa… lagi?_

"Misa?"

Tapi yang menjawab di seberang telepon bukan Misa, bukan pula Mello. Namun suara wanita yang asing. Matt mendengarkan perkataan wanita itu.

"Apa?!" mata Matt terbelalak, tubuhnya gemetar, pucat merayapi wajah dan jemarinya. Handphone terjatuh dari tangannya. Seluruh sendinya lemas, punggungnya tersandar tanpa daya ke dinding yang dingin. Matt bagai tenggelam dalam danau es yang membeku, sendiri… tanpa udara, kedinginan dan …

*

31 Desember 2009, pukul 05.57

Taksi berhenti di depan _University of Chicago Hospitals,_ Matt keluar dari dalamnya dan berlari seperti orang gila menuju rumah sakit. Ia menyerunduk seperti banteng melewati kerumunan, dengan tetap berlari dia masuk ke dalam bangunan megah itu. Peluh mengalir dari keningnya, meski sekarang musim dingin dan pakaian yang di kenakannya tipis. Itu bukan keringat karena panas, tapi keringat dingin yang tak berhenti keluar sejak dia mendengar pemberitahuan dari rumah sakit.

Dia berkali-kali berusaha menelpon orang di klub Ouran, tapi tak ada satupun orang yang tahu, tak ada satu orangpun yang bicara.

Matt tak sempat mengambil nafas ketika dia bertanya pada perawat di bagian informasi. Segala hal di sekelilingnya bergerak sangat cepat meninggalkan dirinya. Jantungnya berpacu kencang, berlomba dengan nafasnya yang semakin pendek.

Matt berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Langkah kakinya bergaung, membentuk melodi yang saling mengejar. Matanya mengamati tiap tulisan yang bergantung dan terpampang di sepanjang lorong. Kepalanya kini dipenuhi oleh satu orang, setidaknya hingga dia melihat sosok yang sangat dia kenali.

"Kau…" Matt memperlambat larinya hingga berhenti tepat di depan sosok yang duduk di bangku kayu panjang dan bersandar pada dinding putih. Satu kakinya terlipat di dada, sedang kaki kanannya yang terlilit perban dibiarkan lurus itu mendongakkan kepalanya, memamerkan matanya yang mati. Tubuhnya bagai di banjiri oleh darah yang kini mulai mengering, seperti syal di tangannya. Sosok itu menyeringai melihat warna mata lawan di hadapannya. Warna yang sama seperti darah di tubuhnya.

Sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Matt "Kau terlambat" dan menambahkan dengan suara berbisik tepat di telinga Matt "Kira". Dia dapat merasakan tubuh Matt gemetar dengan kuat.

"Sial" suara Matt bergetar menahan kemarahan yang bercampur dengan kesedihan dan takut akan kehilangan.

Pemberitahuan yang diterima Matt kembali terngiang ketika ia mencengkram kerah mafia yang dibencinya.

"…_Misa Amane saat ini sedang di rawat di instalasi gawat darurat…"_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAKAKKU?!!"

*

"_Aku suka angin…"_

_Matt mengalihkan pandangannya dari 12 lilin di atas kue ulang tahunnya pada sang kakak yang menatap keluar jendela. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang hingga pinggang melambai tertiup angin akhir musim dingin di bulan febuari. Butiran salju ikut masuk melewati jendela, lalu mencair di dalam ruangan. _

"_Terserah kau suka angin atau badai. Tapi kalau kau tidak menutup jendela, seumur hiduppun lilinnya ngga akan bisa nyala!"_

_Misa merengut. Dengan malas-malasan dia menutup jendela. "Ya…ya… saatnya merayakan ulang tahun berdua di apartemen murahan di tepian kota New York yang individualis"Misa melirik adiknya. "Seandainya kau sedikit populer, kau bisa merayakan ulang tahun dengan teman-temanmu. Salah sendiri loncat kelas sampai 5 tingkat"._

"_Yang loncat kelas 2 tingkat ngga berhak komentar!" Matt menyalakan lilin dengan pematik bertuliskan M&M. "Lagipula begitu musim panas tiba, semua akan berakhir kan, Misa. Semua teman-teman dan kenangan…"_

_Misa meraih pematik dari tangan Matt. "Apa kau takut Matt?"dia menggenggam tangan adiknya yang dingin sama seperti tangannya. Mata mereka bertaut dalam kesunyian. Ada kekosongan dalam dua pasang mata itu. Kekosongan yang tak dapat dijelaskan hanya dengan kata takut. Ada kesedihan, harapan akan kebahagiaan dan keputusasaan pada masa lalu._

_Matt menggeleng. "Musim panas ini, kita lulus SMA. Lalu kembali ke rumah lama kita di Hawaii. Di sana, kita akan membakar semuanya, identitas kita sebagai McPherson, juga semua kenangan tentang Dad & Mom. Kita harus melakukannya agar benar-benar lepas dari tangan mafia yang memburu dad" Matt melepaskan tangan Misa, dadanya terasa sesak. Udara seolah lenyap dari sana. "Kita akan 'mati' dan kehilangan segalanya. Tapi aku tidak takut. Karena ini demi kebebasan."_

_Tangan yang ramping dan panjang melingkari leher Matt. Misa memeluknya erat. "tak perlu sok keren, dasar adik bodoh! Tak apa-apa kalau kau takut. Aku juga takut. Tapi kita pasti akan bisa melalui semuanya. Karena aku akan selalu ada di sisimu. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, apapun yang terjadi…Dan kau akan terus berada disisiku, menjadi maid of honourku kelak"._

_Dada Matt yang sesak perlahan lapang, dialiri udara segar, diselubungi tubuh yang hangat.. Matt membalas pelukan Misa, memejamkan matanya, menikmati detik kebersamaan dengan keluarganya yang terakhir. _

"_Hei, bagaimana kalau kita memulai hidup baru di kota angin yang kau sukai…?"_

_**The windy city, Chicago. Kota dimana angin berhembus membawa aroma musim panas yang membius. Apa yang menanti mereka di sana bukan hanya angin, namun juga seseorang yang akan memutuskan janji mereka untuk bersama. **_

_**Ke dua belas lilin yang menyala pada akhirnya padam juga. Seperti janji mereka.**_

"_Happy 12__th__ & last Birthday Matthew McPherson"_

* * *

Sekilas info:

-- Gishi – Kakak ipar (dalam kanji yang berbeda dapat juga diartikan insinyur).

-- Tahun ajaran baru di Amerika dimulai pada Musim panas. Ulang tahun ke-12 Matt dirayakan bulan febuari, hampir setengah tahun sebelum mereka 'mati'.

-- Maid of Honour – pelayan pengantin wanita. Biasanya cewek, karena dia yang akan mengurus tetek bengek pernikahan pengantin wanita. Tapi berhubung Misa begitu _sayangnya_ sama Mello, dia bercita-cita merepotkan Mello di hari pernikahannya.

A/n: sebenarnya 5th Kiss terbagi 3 chapter, tapi Mew memutuskan untuk menulis semuanya dan menguploadnya bersamaan. Makanya makan waktu bulanan. Bisa dibilang ini praklimax Kill Me Kiss Me bagian _First Encounter._ So silahkan baca lanjutannya di bawah…

**

* * *

**

**Kill **_**Me**_** Kiss **_**Me

* * *

**_

**_5th Kiss Part.2/3_**

"Sial" suara Matt bergetar menahan kemarahan yang bercampur dengan kesedihan dan takut akan kehilangan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAKAKKU?!!"

_**Selalu berulang, perjumpaan dan perpisahan. Angin di Windy City mengantarkan kisah mereka yang akan terus berulang dalam kotak bernama dunia.**_

Teriakan Matt tak membuat Mello bergeming. Meski satu pukulan telah mendarat di wajahnya dan membuatnya jatuh, Mello tetap tak melepaskan seringainya. Tepat ketika Matt akan kembali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya, keningnya merasakan sesuatu yang dingin. Seorang pria setengah baya menodongkan pistol ke keningnya. Matt teralihkan, lengah pada pria lain yang berdiri di belakangnya dan menendangnya hingga jatuh.

Matt terkapar di lantai. Pistol masih menempel di keningnya bahkan kini ada di kedua sisinya.

"Matsuda, Aizawa… lepaskan dia" Ucap Mello datar. Aizawa menyingkir dan membantu Mello berdiri. Tapi Matsuda tidak menurut.

"Tapi Mello-san, setidaknya aku harus menghajar orang tak tahu balas budi ini!"Matsuda melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan menekankan moncong pistolnya ke wajah Matt,berusaha menyakitinya. "Padahal Mello-san sudah menyelamatkan gadis itu sampai kaki Mello-san-"

"Matsuda!" Bentakan Mello membuat Matsuda berjingit. "Kau dengar perintahku?"

Matsuda mundur dengan sangat terpaksa. Mello menepiskan lengan Aizawa yang sedari tadi memapahnya. "Sudah kubilang jangan bawa senjata api ke tempat umum, idiot!"

Mata Mello tertumpu pada Matt yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

Meski mata Matt tak bertemu dengan mata Mello, meski dia sama sekali tak melihat pria yang berdiri di hadapannya, Matt dapat merasakan pandangan tajam Mello menusuknya, merendahkan dirinya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terkapar di situ?" Mello mengulurkan tangannya. Matt mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya tak menangkap lagi seringai di wajah Mello, wajah itu kembali datar.

Matt tak langsung menyambut uluran tangan Mello, dia tetap di lantai, mendongak pada mata mati pria blonde di depannya. Menanti sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya naumn tak mengalir dari bibirnya.

_Apa maksudnya kau yang menolong Misa?_

Mello menyiripkan matanya, mengungkap apa yang ada dalam benak Matt. Meskipun dia bisa dengan mudah menebaknya, Mello tidak menjawab dan mengatakan apapun selain "Aku benci orang yang menolakku" ucapnya sembari menggerakkan tangannya yang terulur.

Matt menyambut uluran tangan Mello. "Ini bukan berarti aku menerima 'pinangan'mu"

Samar, Matt dapat melihat kilatan kelicikan di mata Mello. "Kau akan menerimanya. Kau pasti akan menerimanya…"Mello membantu Matt berdiri lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher si maniak game, merangkulnya. Sang _consigliere_ termuda menyadari tatapan kedua anak buahnya yang penuh tanda tanya, keheranan dan selidik pada dirinya dan Matt. "Ada masalah? Pergi, sebelum aku dapat masalah dengan senjata yang kalian bawa!" perintah Mello.

Matsuda baru saja akan protes & bertanya (lagi), tapi Aizawa terlebih dahulu menutup mulutnya dan menyeret dengan paksa si dan 7 karate. "Hanya 14 jam. Diatak akan mentolerir lebih dari itu"ucap Aizawa sebelum menghilang di belokan lorong rumah sakit.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Kakek tua sialan!"desis Mello nyaris tak terdengar.

"Misa… Aku harus melihatnya. Dia…"Mello memandang pintu ruang UGD yang masih tertutup. Keringat dingin masih mengucur di keningnya, hingga sadar lengan Mello membuat berat pundaknya. "Apa yang… Lepaskan rangkulanmu! Aku sama sekali… ku selamatkan, aku… aku melihat ruangan Misa… Lepaskan!" perintah Matt, terbawa kalut akan kondisi kakaknya, membuat kata-katanya tak tersusun, begitupula debar jantung dan nafasnya. Otaknya tak lagi mampu berfikir jernih.

Mello melihat sekilas ke dalam mata panik & kebingungan Matt. Lalu dia melakukan apa yang dia bisa. Tanpa melepaskan lengan dari leher si gogle, dia menjatuhkan diri ke atas bangku, membawa Matt ikut terduduk bersamanya. Lebih tepatnya, membuat Matt terduduk dan Mello duduk di atas pangkuan Matt. "Kulepaskan kalau kau menerima proposalku…"

Matt terperangah. Untuk sekejap kepanikannya atas Misa terlupakan. Wajah Mello yang dilihatnya saat ini mengalihkan seluruh dunia Matt. Seorang mafia high ranked duduk di **atas pangkuan** Matt, merangkulnya - takkan melepaskan rangkulannya sampai Matt menyetujui _proposal_ mencurigakan dan mafia itu kini merengut dengan wajah manja ala Misa.

_Mataku rusak!_ Itulah kesimpulan yang dibuat otak Matt. Seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. Wajah manja Mello dan nenek penyihir seribu tahun berada pada posisi yang sama di timbangan wajah bikin merinding versi Matt._Tunggu! kenapa aku membandingkannya dengan perempuan?!_

"Bercanda…" Mello melepaskan rangkulannya dan menyingkir dari pangkuan Matt, di iringi helaan nafas lega si rambut merah. "Sekarang kau sudah lebih tenang kan?"

Matt memegangi dadanya, merasakan debar jantungnya yang mulai normal. _Sial, dia mempermainkanku. Cara yang tak normal, mafia aneh… tapi, ya… berkat dia aku bisa sedikit tenang. _"Terima kasih…"ucap Matt kembali teringat pada Misa dan perban di kaki Mello. "Luka itu…"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya kebetulan di sana. Luka ini juga karena kecerobohanku sendiri" Mello meluruskan kedua kakinya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menolong Misa".

Matt tak beraksi atas sangkalan Mello. Dia menyatukan kedua tangan dan menelungkupkan wajahnya hingga keningnya menyentuh kepalan tangan. "Ternyata benar… kau yang menyelamatkan Misa".

"Bocah brengsek, kau tidak pernah dengar perkataan orang ya?"

"Terima kasih… dan maaf"

Mello mendengus kesal. "Terserah kau…"

Sejenak keheningan meliputi mereka berdua. Lorong yang sunyi tak memberikan suara apapun selain nafas dan detak jantung mereka berdua. Matt melihat pintu ruang tempat Misa berada, berharap Misa keluar dari sana sambil marah-marah lalu melampiaskan pada dirinya. Harapan yang sepertinya sulit diraih.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Matt akhirnya.

Mello mengeluarkan pematik api hitam dari saku dan mulai memainkan tutupnya. Suara besi yang beradu menambah simfoni dalam sunyi penantian. Matt tak dapat menangkap apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Mello. Segala hal tentang pria gothic di sampingnya selalu merupakan misteri bagi Matt.

"Di toilet restoran kemarin, itu adalah informasiku yang terakhir sampai kau menerima tawaranku. Kau masih ingat itu kan?" Mello berhenti memainkan pematiknya. "Kalau aku memberi informasi ini…" Mello membiarkan kata-katanya mengambang.

_Dasar mafia, tidak ada yang gratis huh?,_batin Matt. "Tentu saja, kau bisa menghitungnya sebagai hutang. Bagaimanapun ini tentang Misa…"

Mello menggenggam pematik di tangannya dengan sangat keras hingga telapak tangannya sakit. "Berhutang dengan mafia sama saja menjual nyawa. Apa kau menyayangi Misa lebih dari nyawamu?"

"Tentu saja, dia kakakku. Tidak… lebih dari itu. Misa adalah ibu, ayah dan keluarga bagiku"

"Kau membuatku mual!" Mallo melempar Pematik di tangannya, lalu sang pematik itu jatuh tepat di atas tangan Matt, kepada pemilik yang sebenarnya. "Kukembalikan… bagaimanapun tanpa itu kau tak bisa jadi Kira kan?"

"…?..."Tanda tanya berkumpul di atas kepala Matt.

Mello menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku hanya akan menceritakannya sekali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik"

*-,-*-'-*Ouran club 3 jam yang lalu*-,-*-'-*

"Mello, apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang lebih dari nyawamu?"

Pertanyaan Misa kembali membuat Mello tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa meneguk perlahan alkohol dalam gelasnya. Pelajaran bahasa Jepang dengan cepat berakhir ketika alkohol berbicara.

Misa menghabiskan gelas ke-13 dalam sekali teguk. "Sederhananya, tak apa kau mati asalkan orang itu selamat. Bahkan kau akan menjual nyawamu pada setan asal itu menjamin kebahagiaannya" ucap Misa dengan wajah memerah. "Jadi ada tidak?!".

Mello ragu kalau gadis di hadapannya mabuk. Toleransi alkohol Misa yang tinggi sudah teruji dalam makan malamnya selama seminggu ini. _Sengaja pura-pura mabuk untuk membuatku lengah dan mengatakan segalanya_, _kau memang gadis yang menarik Misa. Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti tipuanmu._

"Ada… bahkan bukan hanya seorang" jawab Mello setelah jeda panjang. Mello melihat rasa penasaran terpampang dengan jelas di wajah Misa. "Tapi bukan berarti aku sangat mencintai mereka. Hanya saja nyawaku sama sekali tidak berharga".

Misa berdiri di atas sofa lalu menunjuk Mello. "Jangan bilang kau punya kekasih selain Matt!" suaranya dipenuhi amarah palsu.

"Bukan… bukan cinta yang seperti itu. Hampir sama dengan yang kau rasakan pada Matt, tapi tak mungkin lebih".

Misa kembali duduk dan menempel pada Mello. Bermanja-manja pada calon adik iparnya. "Ya, memang tak akan ada yang bisa mencintai adiknya lebih dari aku mencintai Matt. Cintaku ini cinta ibu tahu!" Misa bernarsis ria dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Mello. "Apa kau menyukai Matt yang maniak techno itu? Seluruh dirinya…?"

Mello membiarkan kepala Misa membuat bahunya berat. Dia teringat pertemuan dengan Matt di lorong pada malam natal. Detik ketika matanya beradu dengan pemuda berlumuran darah itu dia telah memutuskannya. "Aku menitipkan nyawaku padanya. Apa itu cukup?"

Misa menggeleng. "Kau tahu, aku sama seperti seorang ibu yang akan tetap mencintai anaknya tak peduli walau dia ternyata alien atau pembunuh berdarah dingin. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Mello. Matanya menatap lurus, mencari kejujuran di Mata Mello. "lagipula, apa maksudmu menitipkan nyawa yang tak kau hargai itu? Pernyataanmu abigu dan menjebak. Kau ini licik ya, Mello?" bisik Misa perlahan.

Mello mengernyitkan keningnya. _Kau sendiri, suddah tahu sejauh mana tentang Kira? Misa, jangan-jangan kau sudah… _Pemilik rambut blonde itu menyingkirkan pemikirannya dan membuka kartu as untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan yang menyudutkannya. "Lebih licik mana dengan gadis yang pura-pura mabuk?"

Misa mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "O.k… kau pemenangnya. Tak heran Matt jatuh ke perangkapmu makhluk licik" Misa tertawa lepas. Sudah lama dia tak merasa sebebas ini dengan orang selain Matt. Perasaan yang ringan dan terbuka, tanpa takut orang itu akan memanfaatkannya.

Tapi tawa itu tak berlangsung lama. Tawa lepas yang renyah dan menyenangkan itu terhenti seketika. Tak hanya tawa, senyumpun lepas dari wajahnya. Misa terdiam, menatap lurus ke satu titik.

Mello mengikuti arah pandangan Misa dan menemukan penyebab lenyapnya keceriaan Misa. 4 orang pemuda yang sangat Mello kenal memasuki Ouran. Diantara mereka ada orang yang tak boleh ditemui oleh Misa.

"Misa, kita pergi dari sini…" Mello segera bangkit dan menarik lengan Misa. Tapi Misa tak bergeming. Seolah ia membatu oleh tatapan Medusa. _Jangan-jangan dia…_

"Hei _bitch_! Kemari dan temani kami 'bermain'" panggil pria berwajah asia pada Misa. Tubuh Misa gemetar.

"…_ni… Oni_…"dengan suara gemetar ia berbisik. Misa seolah berada di alam lain yang dipenuhi kenangan tanpa kesadaran.

"Misa…?"

*-,-*-'-*now*-,-*-'-*

"Ya… itu salahku karena aku tak bisa mencegah Misa pergi mendekati mereka." Mello menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku bahkan tak dapat membantu saat mereka berempat 'menyerang' Misa". Suara Mello semakin rendah lalu menghilang. Seolah tertelan oleh penyesalan.

Wajah Matt memucat. "Tidak mungkin Misa…" air ludah di telan, namun tenggorokannya tetap tak mengizinkan kata-kata mengerikan keluar. "Maksudmu Misa..."

Mello kembali duduk tegak."Kau benar".

Warna lenyap dari wajah Matt. Mello tak peduli dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Misa tak mungkin kalah. Dia dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka berempat. Karena itu aku sama sekali tak bisa membantunya. Dia memang tak kuat, tapi teknik karatenya bukan sembarangan"

_Kalau ngga ada apa-apa jangan pasang muka dramatis!!_ Protes Matt dalam hati. "Aneh…" Matt merunut ingatannya. _Misa tak pernah berkelahi dengan pelanggannya. Hanya aku sansak hidupnya selain orang-orang di dojo. Selain itu dia tak pernah terpancng emosinya kecuali… tidak mungkin…_

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa kakiku jadi seperti ini" Mello mengetuk gips di kaki kanannya "dan kenapa Misa bisa masuk ke sana?" telunjuk Mello menunjuk ke pintu unit gawat darurat.

Matt tersingkir dari dunia analisis alam pikirannya. "Tanpa kutanya pun kau akan menceritakannya padaku kan? Untuk menambah hutangku. Lagipula garis besarnya sudah terlihat… pemuda tadi dendam dan kau menolong Misa dari balas dendam licik mereka. Melihat lukamu, ditabrak dengan mobil kurasa" Mata jenius Matt berkilat. _Hanya saja kalau kau sudah menyelamatkannya, kenapa Misa masuk unit gawat darurat?_

"Bingo! Kemampuanmu sudah cukup untuk buka kantor detektif" Mello berusaha berdiri dengan tertatih. Tapi Matt sama sekali tak tergugah hatinya untuk membantu. "Tepatnya mobil ferari merah type… idiotpun tahu itu di sengaja. Seperti yang sudah kau katakan, aku mendorongnya sehingga justru aku yang tertabrak. Dan seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya… Aku sama sekali tidak menolongnya."

"Misa tidak tertabrak. Apa itu bukan pertolongan?"

Mello menggeleng. "Aku terlambat…" Mello memandang langsung ke mata Matt. "Bukan… kau yang terlambat", bersamaan dengan perkataan berikutnya. Pintu ruang UGD terbuka. "kau terlambat dua musim untuk menyadarinya. Dia sudah tak tertolong"

Mata Matt terbelalak. Seorang dokter keluar dengan kepala tertunduk, dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memberikan kabar yang membuat tubuh Matt membeku.

"Pasien sekarang dalam kondisi koma. Maaf. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tapi Leukimia yang dia derita sudah stadium akhir"

"A- apa…apa maksudnya… Leukimia?"

Mello berjalan menjauhi Matt. Dia tak mau melihat wajah menyedihkan dari Kira. Cerminan wajahnya yang dulu, wajah yang takut akan kehilangan segala-galanya.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Kau terlambat dua musim"

* * *

Keterangan:

_Oni_ - setan

Paragraf 15, mew memutuskan menggunakan kata 'pinangan' daripada tawaran dan selanjutnya mengubahnya jadi proposal. Karena selama ini Mello mengatakan tawarannya pada Matt sbg "… propose" atau "proposal" yang bisa berarti usul/ tawaran atau lamaran. Ambigu. Mereka pakai bahasa Inggris-America seh. Makanya Matsuda dan Aizawa rada panik, karena mengira bosnya melamar cwo.

oke… lanjut ke last part of 5th Kiss. Karena banyak adegan masa lalu dan kata hati bertumpuk di satu scene, khusus 5th Kiss last part mew bedakan penulisannya.

"_Bla bla bla…" _kata-kata atau kejadian di masa lalu(flashback)

_Bla bla bla…_kata-kata di dalam hati

**

* * *

Kill **_**Me**_** Kiss **_**Me

* * *

**_

_**5th Kiss. Part.3/3**_

"Dua musim… selama itu kenapa aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?"

Matt duduk di kursi samping ranjang rawat Misa. Kakak yang sangat dia cintai kini terbaring tak berdaya di atasranjang kerasrumah sakit. Selang infus, tabung oksigen dan alat-alat rumah sakit lain menempel ditubuhnya, melucuti kesangaran yang selalu dikenakan Misa. Wajah pucat yang selama ini selalu dihina Matt, kini terlihat begitu rapuh, melambangkan batas tipis antara hidup dan matinya.

"_Kau kelihatan seperti mayat tanpa make up!" Matt meringis kesakitan lalu menarik cincin kaleng dan meneguk habis isinya. "Berhentilah mengurusiku. Kalau begini terus tak ada gunanya kau bilang mau tinggal terpisah denganku" Matt teringat lagi saat Misa menendangnya keluar dari rumah kontrakan mereka yang hangat setengah tahun lalu._

"Seharusnya aku sudah sadar… kau mengusirku supaya aku tidak menyadari sakitmu" Matt menggenggam tangan kurus Misa. Kilasan-kilasan hari-hari terakhir berkelebatan seperti hantu. Mengutuk Matt atas ketidak sadarannya.

"_Tenang… Aku tak masalah kalau kau gay Matt. Sebagai kakak aku akan mendukungmu! Karena itu silahkan habiskan waktu kalian berdua sebagai ganti malam natal yang ku ganggu" Mata Misa berkaca-kaca. Lalu darah mengalir dari hidungnya__.._

"Harusnya aku sadar kau berpura-pura…" Matt menyentuhkan tangan Misa ke wajahnya. Ketika jemari itu menyentuh wajahnya, rasa dingin menyebar seperti badai yang datang tiba-tiba.

"_Hei hentai neechan!! Kau mikirin apa sampai mimisan lagi?!" Maki Matt__, balik__ menyadarkan Misa akan __cairan merah__ yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya._

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak sadar. Padahal darahmu berkali-kali mengalir di depanku. Bertahanlah Misa… Kumohon… aku membutuhkanmu… aku… Aku…"

"Benar-benar adik yang tak berguna. Adik tak berguna yang dibangga-banggakan oleh Misa" Mello masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ke dalam ruangan. Matt langsung menoleh kearah sang mafia yang kini mengapit tongkat di ketiak kanannya. Warna mata hitam Matt terlihat suram dan penuh rasa bersalah memberikan sentakan kekesalan pada Mello. "Jangan pasang muka bersalah menjijikkan itu. Paling lama seminggu benda sialan ini menggangguku"

Matt mengembalikan pusat dunianya pada Misa. Gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya tidur seperti seorang putri. Putri yang seolah akan tidur selamanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah padamu"

"Tentu saja…" Mello menarik kursi ke samping tempat tidur Misa dan duduk setelah dengan sengaja menjatuhkan tongkatnya ke kepala Matt. "BLETAKK!"

Seharusnya Matt akan berteriak kesakitan dan melempar balik tongkat pada Mello. Memberi Mello tatapan membunuh dan menanyakan maksudnya menjatuhkan tongkat seberat 3 kilo ke kepalanya. Itu yang seharusnya terjadi dalam keadaan biasa. Tapi kali ini Matt bahkan tidak bersuara sedikitpun, dia hanya menyingkirkan tongkat yang sudah mendarat di kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Misa kembali.

"Mana amarah untuk mafia yang selalu kau umbar? Menatapkupun tidak. Kau menyedihkan" Mello menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi plastik yang mendecit. Dia memperhatikan tubuh Misa tak ubahnya boneka. _"Matt benci pada mafia. aku berharap dia bisa bebas" _Perkataan Misa terngiang seolah bagai dibisikkan saat ini._ "Karena jika hatinya dipenuhi kebencian, maka tak akan ada tempat untuk cinta"_. Mello mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit putih. _Kau lihat Misa, sekarang dia bahkan lupa pada dendamnya justru karena kehilangan cintamu__._ Debar jantung Mello melambat.

"_Matt memilihmu. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi satu-satunya cinta di hati Matt, tak ada yang lain. Hanya kaulah yang bisa menyembuhkan kebenciannya"_

_Sembuh?! Kebenciannya adalah satu-satunya yang menarikku. Lebih baik dia memiliki kebencian daripada tidak memiliki apapun. Kau lihat, tanpa kebencian dia sama saja denganmu. Mayat hidup. Lagipula, aku yang memilihnya dan aku tak butuh cintanya… kebenciannya, dendamnya, dia sebagai Kira, hanya itu yang kuperlukan. Tak lebih._

"Aku sudah gila ya… berdebat dalam pikiran dengan gadis yang mau mati" Mello tertawa lirih. "Ah ya… adik yang begitu melindungi kakaknya ternyata sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa"

Kata-kata Mello bertumpuk dengan perkataan yang dia ucapkan sehari sebelumnya.

"_Misa menyembunyikan banyak hal darimu"_

Matt menggenggam tangan Misa semakin erat. "Kau… kau sudah tahu sebelumnya kan?"

Mello mengeluarkan coklat dan mulai mengulitinya. "Tahu apa?" ucapnya pura-pura tak paham. Mello mulai merasa menapak angin karena berhasil menarik Matt. _sedikit lagi…_

Matt terdiam sejenak. Dia tahu Mello berusaha mempermainkannya, mempermainkan kekhawatirannya dan hubungannya dengan keluarga terakhirnya. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, dia harus mengikuti permainan Mello. "Leukimia Misa… kau sudah tahu dari awal kan?"

Kunyahan coklat Mello saja yang menjawab pertanyaan Matt.

"Apa kau sudah tahu dari pertama kali bertemu Misa?" Matt mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan perlahan, kontras dengan kesabarannya yang mulai menipis.

Mello masih mengunyah coklatnya. Dia melihat ke arah Matt, memperhatikan urat-urat tangannya yang kebiruan muncul setelah melepas tangan Misa. _Dia pasti mengepalkan tangannya terlalu keras. Wah-wah… kau begitu kesal padaku ya?_

"Kau tahu kan? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Matt mengganti pertanyaannya. Kepalan tangannya semakin erat, membuat kuku-kukunya menancap di daging tangannya yang dingin.

Mello sebenarnya ingin tetap diam, mempermainkan perasaan Matt lebih jauh lagi. Tapi niat itu kandas demi melihat darah mengalir dari tangan Matt. "Kau sendiri yang bilang tahu segalanya kan?" suara Mello terdengar di antara kunyahan coklat yang tak berhenti. "Lagipula kalau kau tahu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?".

"Aku… setidaknya aku bisa-"

"Memperlakukan Misa sebagai orang sakit?" sambung Mello cepat. "Misa merahasiakannya darimu karena tidak ingin hari-harinya dipenuhi wajah khawatir bodoh dan sedihmu… mungkin". Mello memasukkan potongan coklat terakhir dalam mulutnya dan melemparkan sisa pembungkus ke dalam tong sampah.

"Ketika aku mencari data tentang pemuda berambut merah yang kulihat membantai anak buahku, aku menemukan bersama itu data rahasia rumah sakit. Tentang seorang gadis yang meminta pihak rumah sakit merahasiakan penyakitnya selama lebih dari 2 tahun.

Kemotheraphy yang menyakitkan dia lakukan diam-diam. Dengan senyum dan wajah palsu penuh kemanjaan dia hidup demi adiknya. Karena dia tahu, tak ada harapannya sembuh. Dia hanya bertahan hidup lebih lama untuk mendampingi adiknya yang penyendiri. Mungkin sampai dia bisa hidup tanpanya".

Kata-kata Misa di pagi natal kembali memenuhi kepala Matt. _"Akan aku lakukan asal kau mendapatkan pacar manusia. Jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, lalu menikah. Aww, itu terlalu manis untukmu! Setidaknya miliki teman yang bentuknya tiga dimensi dan bisa disentuh dan hidup. Kalau kau sudah begitu, aku bisa meninggal dengan tenang"._ Matt merenggangkan kepalan tangannya, udara yang menyesakkan dari masa lalu mengelilinginya. "Kenapa aku tidak sadar?... kenapa…" Matt menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang terluka.

Mengabaikan Matt yang semakin tengggelam dalam kenangan Mello melanjutkan. "Musim panas tahun ini, gadis itu sudah mencapai batasnya. Batuk darah dan mimisan, pingsan, serangan tiba-tiba. Adiknya mulai mencium kebenaran,tapi sebelum itu terjadi, dia mengusirnya. Dia tahu dirinya tak terselamatkan, karena itu satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa adalah melewati sisa hidup dengan- "

"Ada!" Matt melompat dari kursinya, menghentikan cerita Mello seketika."Ada cara untuk menyelamatkan Misa!"

"Sampai kapan kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku, sialan" Mello menggerutu."Ku bilang Misa tak terslamatkan!"

Matt memegangi lengan kursi tempat Mello duduk. Dia merundukkan tubuhnya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Mello. Sang mafia dapat melihat noda darah dari telapak tangan Matt di wajah otaku game itu. "Ada! dan kau tahu pasti apa yang kubutuhkan untuk menyelamatkan Misa" ada kilatan harapan di mata Matt.

Sang Mafia genius dengan mudah membaca maksud Matt. "Cangkok sumsum tulang belakang"

Matt mengiyakan. "Misa punya saudara laki-laki yang sedarah dengannya kan?"

Mello menunduk. Mata penuh mimpi dan harapan seperti itu sudah bertahun-tahun menghantuinya, mata penuh mimpi yang akan hancur seketika. "Sudah ku bilang kau terlambat untuk itu… Tidak ada harapan. Cangkok… tidak, kau tidak akan bisa. Lagipula orang itu belum tentu ada di sini…"

"ADA!" Matt berteriak. "Ada… dia ada di sini. Bahkan sangat dekat. Dia pemuda yang ada di Hostest Club tempat Misa bekerja"

Tanpa sadar, Mello membalas tatapan Matt. "Kau…" udara berhenti bergerak, membuat ruang hampa antara dirinya dan Matt. Tak ada suara lain terdengar. Tidak tetes air infus maupun suara mesin pengamat detak jantung. Hanya ada dia dan kengerian yang timbul bersama sensasi menyenangkan di otaknya.

"Misa mengatakannya kan? Oni… setan. Pembunuh _Dad_ dan _Mom._. Itu sebabnya kau menarik Misa pergi kan? Karena kau tahu, Misa tahu… Karena Saudara laki-laki Misa, orang yang melakukan pembantaian 7 tahun yang lalu… dia…" Mata merah sang pembunuh telah kembali. Baru kali ini Mello melihat mata Kira yang sesungguhnya. Mata yang muncul bukan karena trauma, api kesungguhan akan mencabut nyawa orang yang ada di hadapannya. Mata pembunuh yang tidak kehilangan dirinya, penuh rencana dan setenang lautan dalam yang menyimpan hiu buas.

Desir ketakutan yang nikmat memenuhi tubuh Mello. dia dapat melihat kematiannya dengan jelas pada mata merah di hadapannya. Syaraf-syaraf tulang belakangnya mengirimkan rangsang ke otak dan seluruh tubuhnya, melebihi bius narkotika manapun yang pernah di suntikkan ke tubuhnya, melebihi candu dari ribuan coklat yang pernah memasuki tubuhnya. Mata _Kira the Jackal_ memberikan gairah kematian padanya.

Hanya dengan mata itu wajah Mello memerah, jantung tak mensuplai lagi oksigen ke kepalanya. "Kau…Hhh…" semua nafasnya tercuri oleh Matt, bahkan dia tak mampu menyelesaikan satu kalimatpun.

"Aku tahu… kau menyembunyikannya dariku…" Tangan-tangan yang terluka beralih dari lengan kursi ke kedua lengan Mello. "Dari ke empat pemuda itu, salah satunya saudara laki-laki Misa kan?"

"Mustahil…" Susah payah Mello mengucapkannya, sementara rohnya bagai tersedot mata malaikat maut di hadapannya. "Melakukan cangkok itu, sudah mustahil" Mello memejamkan matanya namun sia-sia, karena dia masih dapat merasakan tangan Mello mencengkram lengannya erat, darah dari lengan merembes melewati pakaian ke kulitnya. Kali ini dia telah kehilangan kuasa. Permainan yang membuatnya di atas angin beberapa saat yang lalu kini membuatnya jatuh ke dalam neraka sang pembunuh.

"Bukan kau yang memutuskannya tuan _Consigliere…_" sisi Matt sang otaku hilang entah kemana, yang tersisa hanyalah Kira. Makhluk yang tercipta oleh dendam dan kebencian, makhluk yang akan membunuh semua yang menyakiti orang-orang tercintanya. "Kau cukup beritahu aku namanya… sisanya aku yang bereskan" aura pembunuh yang disebarkannya begitu pekat memenuhi ruangan

Mello menarik nafas panjang. _Tenangkan diri, ini bukan pertama kali aku bertemu makhluk haus darah. Anggap saja dia bajingan kecil yang mengamuk. Dia kunci kematian Mello, aku tak boleh melepaskannya begitu saja… tenangkan diri._ Namun kunci kotak penyimpanan emosinya telah rusak oleh Matt. Begitu dia membuka matanya kembali, dia memberikan tatapan menantang penuh emosi pada Matt… bukan tapi mata tantangan untuk Kira.

"Kau tahu aturannya kan pembunuh busuk?" Mello meninggikan suaranya. "Tidak ada yang gratis…"

Matt menyiripkan matanya. "Kau memang orang _atas_. Semua yang melihatku selalu terkencing-kencing, kehilangan suara untuk bicara dan menangis ketakutan, merengek padaku seperti bayi… memohon ampun. Mereka mengatakan semuanya… tak ada negosiasi. Katakan dan mati".

"Jangan samakan aku dengan sampah-sampah itu" Mello balik mencengkram lengan kekar yang menahannya."Lagipula, memang kematian yang kuinginkan."

"Masochist" Matt mempererat cengkramannya. "Kalau begitu kau tak keberatan kubunuh di sini kan?"

"Silahkan saja…" Kepala yang angkuh menengadah, menunjukkan lehernya yang jenjang.

Tangan sang pembunuh lepas dari lengan Mello. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu…" dari tangan yang masih meneteskan darah terlihat kotak pipih berwarna hitam dengan ukiran huruf di permukaannya. Matt menggenggam badan pematik kenangan dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya membuka tutup pematik dengan keras seperti mematahkan pensil. "TrakK" suara tutup pematik patah dari badannya. Dari bagian yang 'patah' terlihat benang tipis keperakan menghubungkan badan pematik dengan tutupnya. Matt menarik benang perak lalu melilitkannya dua kali di masing-masing tangan dan merentangkannya. Matanya mengamati benang yang mengkilat tanpa noda.

"Aku suka mekanisme 'senjatamu' Kira. Pada dasarnya tutup pematik hanya akan terbuka 90 derajat dari posisi awal dan bila dpaksakan dia akan rusak. Tutup pematikmu beda, bila di buka 180 derajat, dia akan menunculkan benang perak tajam. Tapi sistem benang secara otomatis kembali ke dalam badan pematik jika kau tak menarik penutupnya terlalu kuno, mengingatkanku pada pengukur jalan". Mello menyentuh lehernya perlahan seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sang mafia merasa marah pada dirinya. Seharusnya dia bisa menang mudah dari siapapun, tapi kini dia harus berhadapan dengan Kira dalam _mind games_, mempertaruhkan keinginan seumur hidupnya.

"Sudah menyelidikinya huh?" Matt menatap lekat pada leher Mello. "Itu menjelaskan kenapa tak ada darah tersisa…" Gogel turun dari atas kepalanya ke depan Mata. Dia berjalan ke belakang Mello dan melingkarkan benangnya ke leher sang target.

Tubuh Mello merinding senang ketika rasa dingin dari benang sampai ke lehernya. "Yeah. Menggunakan benda kenangan, seolah kau balas dendam bersama mereka. Konyol sekali Kira".

"Yang konyol itu kalian, mafia!" Matt membiarkan benang peraknya melingkar di leher Mello dengan renggang, seolah mengalunginya. "Berfikir kalian kuat jika mengelompok, menghancurkan kehidupan orang demi kesenangan. Padahal itu hanya mempermudahku membunuh kalian".

Rambut pirang Mello tersibak, memamerkan matanya yang berkilat dalam temaram cahaya ruangan. "Terlalu banyak bicara. Kapan kau akan membunuhku?"ada ketidak sabaran dalam suaranya.

Matt tertawa dan melepaskan Mello. "Maaf tuan _Consigliere _Chicago Outfit, atau mungkin lebih tepat kusebut agen rahasia organisasi bawah tanah yang terhubung ke seluruh mafia dan organisasi kejahatan di dunia?" Kira menikmati saat mata arogan itu nyalang, merasakan bahwa posisi mereka imbang.

"Jangan bilang kejahatan, beberapa usaha ada yang legal brengsek!" Mello duduk tegak begitu benang yang melingkari lehernya lepas. Dia menyingkirkan poniyang jatuh ke depan matanya. Rahasia yang dia simpan dalam ruang terkunci telah di intip oleh orang yang berbahaya. Ketegangan berdiri di ujung tebing menyergap dirinya. "Kau tahu terlalu banyak"

"Tidak terlalu banyak, namun cukup untuk melacak _mereka_" Pematik telah kembali ke bentuknya semula. Matt duduk kembali di kursinya, menatap wajah Misa lembut. "Tapi sekarang aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Aku harus menyelamatkannya, bagaimanapun aku sudah berjanji akan jadi pendamping pengantinnya"

Pernyataan Matt memberikan ruang yang luas, menutup jurang yang tadi terbentang di depan mata Mello. Sekali lagi dia merasakan angin kemenangan. "Aku anggap itu pernyataan kekalahanmu" Mello mengeluarkan sebatang coklat baru dan mulai memakannya. Seringai kemenangan tersungging.

Matt memejamkan matanya, mengembalikan warna hitam pada mata pembunuhnya. "Kalau kau tidak bodoh, kau tentu tahu kalau kau sama sekali tidak menang" Matt menyingkirkan gogel dari wajahnya. Saat sungguh-sungguh membalas dendam, ketenangan yang mengerikan menyelimutinya. Seperti udara yang diam sebelum badai, dan inilah yang dia rasakan sekarang. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu alasanmu untuk mati, dan aku tidak peduli. Tapi maaf, aku tidak akan jatuh ke permainanmu. Aku tidak akan masuk menjadi pion dalam rencana besarmu tuan pengkhianat organisasi".

Seingai kemenangan tak menyingkir. "Kau tidak menjadi pion, kau adalah raja dalam permainanku… permainan untuk melenyapkan Mello" dia mengatakannya dengan perlahan, dan berhasil membuat sudut alis Matt bergerak.

Pemuda gothic itu melihat jam tangan digitalnya. "Jam 07.07 am. Masih ada 16 jam 53menit, pikirkan baik-baik…"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak punya waktu sebanyak itu"

Mello mendengus. "Informasi Cuma-Cuma lagi? Kau tinggal setuju dan-"

"Aku tidak akan pernah terikat perjanjian dengan mafia, selamanya" Matt dengan kesungguhannya menghantam tembok pertahanan Mello.

"Dia calon _Don_ berikutnya, cucu _Don_ Damuel Carlisi – Sam The Wings. Kau tak akan bisa menyentuhnya," Melihat ekspresi Matt terhadap kata-katanya, Mello tahu targetnya sudah masuk dalam telapak tangannya, tapi dengan tali yang menjerat lehernya. _Kau akan lebih dulu mati sebelum membunuhku. Ini pertaruhan, mana yang lebih besar… cinta atau dendam di ddalam dirimu._

"Dia, saudara sedarah Misa. Namanya…"

_**

* * *

Continued…

* * *

**_

Kamus kecil:

Don - pemimpin, bos besar (bahasa italia) merujuk pada bos mafia

Damuel Carlisi - pemimpin mafia Chicago Outfit yang kini udah meninggal. benaran ada, dia dijuluki sam the wing semasa hidupnya.

a/n: Akhirnya jadi juga!! Sebenarnya ada part ke-4 tapi mew masukkan ke 6th kiss. Buat kata-kata untuk mind gamesnya ribet, alnya harus mengandung clue kebenaran yang terselubung. (Uos, mew said it). Ceritanya agak meleset dari draft awal mew, harusnya angst tapi… root Mew komedi sih… maaf, cerita ini tanpa editing. alny kalau pake edit bakal lebih lama lagi.

dan siapakah saudara sedarah Misa???? Guess it!

Thanks 4 waiting the stupid youkei update this story... 6th Kiss update soon..

Review please?


	6. 6th Kiss

Kill _**Me**_** Kiss **_**Me

* * *

**_

**6th Kiss

* * *

**

"Apa kau mendengarnya?"

Hanya ada satu detak jantung yang mengisi kamar dalam rumah sakit itu, hanya ada satu tubuh yang berdiri sedang tubuh lainnya berbaring dalam tidur panjang, seperti putri tidur. Hanya saja orang yang kini bicara pada sang putri bukanlah pangeran melainkan seorang pendosa. Seorang Mello, pengkhianat yang bahkan dibenci oleh kematian.

Mello menggenggam tangan Misa yang dingin dengan kedua tangan hangatnya. Dia memandangi wajah Misa lekat-lekat dengan mata yang sayu. Dia berdiri tegak di atas kakinya yang terluka lalu merunduk, kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke putri tidur yang tak akan terbangun.

Mello berbisik lembut kontras dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar. "Kira mau menyelamatkanmu. Lalu aku harus menjagamu. Padahal kau…ya, jadi… ma-" kata-katanya seolah di sembunyikan kegelapan, tak ada yang mendengar selain Mello sendiri dan seseorang dalam mimpi. Dia mengecup kening Misa perlahan bersama kata terakhir untuknya.

" 左様なら… 妹ちゃん".

_**

* * *

**_

**a/n:** Wahahahaha… Mewth nulis Author note di tengah2 cerita (lagi), udah nulisnya sebulanan pula. Alasan1: stress. Padahal setengah mati nulis 23 halaman untuk 5th Kiss tapi… tapi… HUWEEEEE… T-T (kna sindrom kucing terlupakan yang gak dapat review). Alasan ke2 s/d 12 : STRESS (angst hatefull, cari data mafia,bk2 kamus bhs jpn, ngerjain tgs, terapi phobia anjing dll). Alasan ke-13: Narasi telah kembali!!

Mungkin udah banyak yang sadar,tapi mew mau kasi tau lagi _**tulisan ini**_ adalah _**narasi**_ untuk KMKM, dan akhirnya di bagian ini Mew bisa mengeluarkan _dia_ lagi. Padahal narasi ini penting, tapi bisa-bisanya Mew lupa. (kucing pikun). Padahal detail seperti senjata Kira (Mew Love it) dan hobi misa nyolong makanan ngga lupa.

Rahasia perlahan tapi pasti mulai terkuak. Dan ini dia cerita angst tapi ngga angst juga, coz Mew bisa nangis kalo nulis Angst beneran. 2 chapter terakhir sebelum memasuki kembali dunia humor penuh warna. Maafkan kucing ini atas lambatnya update. Mew saangaat lambat kalau harus nulis angst, selain itu ngga ada yang bantuin edit lagi *kitty eyes pleading for help*. Selamat membaca!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ini adalah kisah tentang mereka.**_

_**Kisah Kira, sang Mafia dan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. **_

_**Kisah yang tertulis di atas kertas kematian dengan tinta darah, berpena sumpah dan tawa bahagia. Bersampul air mata dan kebohongan.**_

_**Kisah para pendosa yang terkurung dalam kutukan masa lalu.**_

_**Ini adalah kisah tentang kami**_

31 Desember, 22.30

Matt mematikan bara dari putung rokok terakhirnya sementara bartender menuangkan _sherry_ ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Musik yang menghentak-hentak bercampur dengan bunyi terompet murahan. Para pria dan wanita turun ke lantai dansa dengan topi kertas di atas kepala mereka. _Aku dan pesta tahun baru di bar bawah tanah… menyedihkan._

"Sendiri di malam tahun baru?" bartender asia berkacamata dengan rambut ikal mencoba berbasa-basi. Matt membaca tag nama yang tersemat di dadanya. Tertulis: Shingo Mido.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Matt menaikkan goggles yang di kenakannya ke atas kepala. "Atau lebih tepatnya mengincar seseorang." Matt menenggak _sherry_ sedang matanya mengawasi ruang yang terpisah oleh tirai putih tipis, tempat 'private party' sedang di langsungkan.

Di depan pintu (walau hanya ada tirai) berdiri 2 orang bertubuh tinggi- besar, T-shirt hitam yang ketat membuat otot-otot mereka bertonjolan, kepala botak dan kacamata hitam yang mereka kenakan semakin melekatkan kesan bodyguard. Kontras dengan penjaga, dari balik tirai terlihat siluet 5-7 perempuan meliuk-liukkan tubuh sexi mereka di depan _klien_ yang melucuti pakaian mereka satu persatu.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku bertemu dengan orang itu?" Matt menunjuk ke arah ruang tempat private party. "_Onegai, Mido-san_". Dengan bahasa dan logat Jepang sempurna, Matt kini mendapat seluruh perhatian dari sang bartender. _Kelemahan imigran, teman setanah air._

"Panggil saja Shingo" mata Shingo mengikuti arah jari Matt "Kalau yang kau maksud seseorang itu adalah perempuan di sana_…_ _Maitta!_" Shingo mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "_Gomen_,bukannya aku tidak mau membantu. Tapi, kau tahu siapa orang di dalam sana?!" Shingo membelalakkan matanya, memasang wajah sehoror mungkin.

"Pertama, yang ku incar bukan perempuan. Kedua, ya… aku tahu orang di dalam sana." Matt mengetukkan gelas kosongnya ke meja, meminta refill. Matanya nanar, bersama pikirannya yang kembali ke masa lalu. "Tentu saja aku tahu… karena dia saudara sedarah dari Misa, dari kakakku."

Ingatan Matt terlempar ke masa lalu, membawa kembali suara-suara di dalam kamar rawat Misa.

***

"_Dia calon Don berikutnya, cucu Don Samuel Carlisi – Sam The Wings. Kau tak akan bisa menyentuhnya" ucap Mello dengan nada merendahkan. _

_Matt menatap Mello tajam. Memberitahukannya bahwa tak ada yang tak bisa di sentuh oleh Kira. Mello menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya "Dia, saudara sedarah Misa. Namanya…"Mello terdiam… dia membiarkan keheningan berkuasa sesaat. "Tak perlu kuberi tahu kau pasti sudah tahu… Argh! Ini sia-sia!"._

"_Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Mello merendahkan volume suaranya, tapi tekanan dalam kata-katanya menantang Mello._

_Sang mafia hanya tersenyum sinis. "Bocah brengsek, kau pikir dengan menyeret orang itu kau bisa menyelamatkan Misa?! Kau tidak bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa. Lagipula __**aku**__ tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya."_

_Matt mencengkram kerah Mello. "KAU!!"udara memanas di sekitar mereka berdua. Mello baru saja mencengkram balik kerah Matt ketika suara berbisik yang lembut menyusup di antara detak mesin penyokong hidup dan amarah mereka._

"_Matt… Mathew"_

"_Misa!" Matt melepaskan Mello dan melompat ke samping tepat tidur, menggenggam tangan Misa. "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar"Matt membelai rambut Misa perlahan, menatap wajah orang terkasih lekat-lekat._

"_Matt?"suara Misa lirih, tapi senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya yang memutih. Seolah mengatakan dirinya tak apa-apa walau ada selang terpasang di tubuhnya._

"_Iya, ini aku…"Matt mempererat genggaman tangannya. "Aku ada di sini,Misa"_

"_Mello?"_

"_Dia juga ada di sini" Matt merasakan tangan Mello di pundaknya, sebelum pemuda gothic itu berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut menggenggam tangan Misa._

"_Aku ada di sini"_

_Walau lemah, Matt dan Mello dapat merasakan tangan Misa membalas genggaman mereka. "Apa-apaan, kalian berdua? Kencan, di rumah sakit?!"Perkataannya terpotong-potong, setiap kata membuatnya kehabisan nafas. Misa berusaha tertawa tapi yang terdengar hanya suara nafas berat dan ringkih. "Aku tahu, hotel, yang bagus, North Side. Di Clark-"_

"_Misa!" Matt menyela perkataan Misa. "Sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan ini. Kalau kau sudah sembuh, nanti… apapun yang kau bicarakan…" Matt tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Misa lebih dulu menjitak kepala Matt dengan tangannya yang tertusuk infus._

"_Bodoh! Apa, kau lupa, hadiah natal, ulang tahunku, dan hadiah terakhir untukku?" Nafas Misa terdengar lebih memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat lebih jelas Mello dan Matt. _

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan Misa?" Matt tak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikannya. "Kau akan sembuh. Aku sudah tahu jalannya, kau harus bertahan sedikit lagi…"_

_Misa mengangkat tangannya,berusaha menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Mello. tapi dayanya kalah oleh gravitasi, membuat tangannya kembali jatuh ke atas ranjang. "Aku sudah bertahan. Dokter bilang, aku tidak akan, bertahan, sampai, musim panas. Tapi, aku bisa, hidup, sampai, musim dingin. Aku, selalu optimis, untukmu"Misa manatap dalam-dalam ke mata saudaranya._

"_Kalau begitu bertahanlah 2 musim lagi untukku"_

_Senyum Misa memudar. "Aku mencintaimu Matt. Kau keluargaku, kau adikku, kau sahabatku, kau anakku"._

"_Dan kau bagai __**ibu**__ bagiku…"_

_Misa tersenyum, tapi tidak Matt._

"_Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku tak kan membiarkan__** ibu-ku**__ pergi lagi…"_

_***  
_

Tangan yang hangat di pundaknya mengembalikan Matt ke masa kini. Dia menoleh dan menemukan orang yang menendangnya tadi pagi sudah duduk di sampingnya dan memesan minuman. "Matsuda?"

"Aizawa juga ada di sebelah kirimu." Matsuda memberikan tatapan tak acuh lalu mengangkat tangannya, memesan minuman. "Shingo, keluarkan _vermouth_ku! Dan juga _blue gin_ untuk orang ini" Matsuda menunjuk ke arah Matt.

"Aku sudah cukup dengan _sherry,_" Matt menolak. "Lagipula apa maksud kalian kemari? Ah tidak, seharusnya pertanyaannya adalah… Sudah hampir seminggu membuntutiku, apa kalian tidak lelah?" Matt mengangkat gelas _sherry_nya dan melempar senyum _kau pikir bisa menyembunyikannya dariku?_

Matsuda terbelalak, dia tak menyangka justru orang berambut merah itu yang membuatnya tertekan, bukan sebaliknya. Selama ini dia hanya mengikuti Aizawa mengawasi sang _Consigliere Chicago Outfit _dari kejauhan. Melihat sisi lain Mello di hadapan bocah berambut merah dan hostest pirang. Keringat dingin berjatuhan di keningnya.

"Melihat reaksimu, kurasa itu bukan perintah dari si maniak coklat. Jadi… bisa katakan alasannya?" Matt menurunkan gelasnya, senyumnya memudar.

Matsuda melirik ke arah Aizawa ragu-ragu. Aizawa yang baru saja membisikkan sesuatu pada Shingo mengangguk, seolah mengatakan : _katakan saja._

" A, Aku ini bodyguard Mello-sama, jadi menjaganya dari kejauhan adalah prioritas utamaku!" Matsuda menjawab dengan gugup. _Mello-sama sangat benci dikawal. Oh, aku pasti akan dibunuh Mello-sama kalau ketahuan,_ batin Matsuda menangis ketakutan. "Ta, tapi yang hari ini… mengawasimu hari ini, adalah perintah Mello-sama."

Mata Matt menyirip. Dia sudah dapat menduga apa perintah yang diberikan Mello pada dua orang cecunguknya. " 'Jangan biarkan orang itu menyentuh calon _Don_ Chicago Outfit yang berikutnya, jangan biarkan dia menyentuh Raye Penber'. Kurasa itu yang dia katakan padamu. Benar kan, Matsuda-san…?"

Matsuda tak mengerti darimana pemuda di hadapannya bisa mengetahui semua hal hanya dari menatapnya. _Hebat! Kata-katanya sama persis. Cuma bagian __orang itu__ di ganti__ bocah gogles sialan._ Tentu saja dia tidak mengatakannya, dia justru gelagapan, panik sendiri.

"Jangan mendesaknya Matt-kun…" Aizawa mengambil alih pembicaraan, menggantikan Matsuda yang kalah oleh tekanan. Dia menyodorkan _blue gin_ dalam gelas mini pada Matt, namun Matt dengan segera menyingkirkannya.

Matt memutar tubuhnya, melihat aizawa di sampingnya. "Kalau begitu, aku boleh mendesakmu?"

Aizawa merinding melihat sinar mata Matt. Sinar mata yang sangat mirip dengan Mello jika sedang _bekerja_. Padahal mata itu belum berubah merah. Ya, selain Mello tak ada orang yang masih hidup setelah melihat mata merah Kira. "Minum?" Aizawa berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, menyodorkan kembali _blue gin_.

"Aku tidak suka _gin_…" tolak Matt lagi. Dia menyingkirkan gelas dengan jarinya, namun _gin_ di depannya tak bergeming. Seseorang menahan gelas itu, dan itu bukan Aizawa. Bukan pula Matsuda. _Dia…_

"Berapa kali harus aku katakan… aku benci penolakan!" orang itu memaksakan _gin_ ke tangan Matt. "Mereka memesan ini atas perintahku."

Matt menghela nafas berat. Meski tak melihat wajahnya, dia tahu pasti siapa orang yang paling benci penolakan yang kini duduk di tempat Matsuda. "Kau lagi, mafia gothic."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."Mello menggerakkan tangannya, mengusir Aizawa dan Matsuda. "Shingo, siapkan 713!" perintah Mello setengah berteriak, efeknya Matsuda & Aizawa tersedak lalu jatuh serempak menghantam lantai. Shingo baru saja akan menanyakan 'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?' ketika Mello menebarkan pandangan membunuh, membuat Shingo terbirit-birit menuju telepon di kasir.

Tapi Matt yang tak mengerti tak bergeming.

Mello mengangkat _blue gin_ yang diabaikan Matt. "Apa kau takut aku meracunimu?" Mello meminum setengah gelas _blue gin_ dan tersenyum sinis. Dia menggoyangkan gelas yang tersisa setengah di depan Matt, menggunakan bahasa tubuhnya utuk mengatakan 'silahkan minum…"

Matt merampas gelas di tangan Mello dan meminum sisanya dalam sekali teguk. "Jadi, kau pikir aku akan membunuh si Raye Penber ini dan kau ingin melindunginya?"

Mello tertawa lewat hidungnya. "Sayang sekali, analisismu salah total. Raye adalah orang nomor 3 yang ingin kubunuh" Mello melirik ke arah ruang private party yang semakin meriah dengan lagu _Happy B-Day_, membuatnya semakin muak _sampai berapa tahun lagi kau hidup?_ Mello memegangi dadanya…_ Hidup…_  
"Lagipula kau tidak akan membunuhnya… dalam otakmu saat ini hanya ada kata _menyelamatkan Misa._ Aku bisa membaca gerakanmu. Semua terlihat jelas, sangat jelas, sampai-sampai terasa membosankan." Mello bertopang dagu. _Hari ini benar-benar membosankan… dadaku sesak, tapi… rasanya semua kosong…_bersama pikirannya, hati dan sinar mata Mello ikut kosong.

"Jadi untuk apa kau kemari?"

Mello tersenyum hambar. "Kau belum ambruk juga?" Mello balik bertanya. Dia melirik ke arah Shingo yang baru selesai menelepon dan mengacungkan dua jarinya.

"_Blue gin_ yang _special_?" tanya Shingo dengan wajah pucat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu dengan special, tapi… terserah… asal _blue gin_…" ucap Mello malas. Dia merebahkan kepalanya ke counter.

"Apa kau ingin membuatku mabuk lalu ambruk?" Matt menangkap lengan Mello.

Mello menarik tangannya, melepaskan diri dari Matt. "Temani aku minum segelas lagi, setelah itu aku tak akan peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Raye."

Shingo datang dengan dua gelas kecil penuh _blue gin._ Mello mengangkat gelas mini itu ke mulutnya, tapi di hentikan Matt. "Tukar…" Matt mengambil gelas di tangan Mellodan menggantikannya dengan gelas miliknya.

"Apa kau mencurigaiku memasukkan _obat_ ke minumanmu?"

Matt diam, dia memandang Mello tanpa sedikitpun kepercayaan.

Mello tak peduli dan tanpa kerraguan memasukkan cairan biru itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu membalikkan gelas yang telah kosong di depan wajah Mello, menantangnya.

"Hanya tindakan preventif" Matt menegak habis isi gelasnya, membuat tenggorokannya bagai terbakar. "Kau tahu… Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Misa." Matt menjatuhkan gelasnya ke atas meja dan berdiri. "Jadi jangan ganggu ak-" lutut Matt lemah seketika, setiap sendinya serasa mati... kakinya tak lagi dapat menopang tubuhnya dan "BRUKK" Matt terjatuh, tubuhnya terbaring di lantai tanpa daya. Rasa kantuk yang berat menyergapnya, membuat penglihatannya semakin kabur. Kesadarannya memudar. Tapi orang-orang tak ada yang peduli padanya, tak satupun terkejut… tak satupun yang melihat kearahnya kecuali Mello._ A-apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?_

Mello mengembangkan senyum kemenangan melihat Matt yang tak berdaya di bawah kakinya. Dia membuka mulutnya dan mengalirlah blue gin yang tadi masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengalir ke dalam gelas kosong. "Obatnya di masukkan ke semua gelas… bukan hanya gelasmu." Mello turun dari kursinya, dengan satu kaki di gips, dia tertatih ketika berjongkok di samping Matt dan berbisik. "Seharusnya kau memastikan aku sudah menelannya sebelum kau meneguk habis isinya, **bocah**"

Matt benci kondisinya saat ini. Perasaan tak berdaya, kalah, direndahkan… dan di atas segalanya… kenyataan bahwa dia tak mampu menyelamatkan kakaknya. _Misa…_

***

_(rumah sakit, 06.30)_

"_Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku tak kan membiarkan__** ibu-ku**__ pergi lagi…"Matt menggenggam tangan Misa semakin erat. "Aku… a, aku membunuh ibu ketika lahir, aku membiarkan Mom mati di depan mataku…. Tapi aku tak akan melepasmu, Misa… tidak akan…"_

_Tangan Misa dapat merasakan genggaman tangan yang gemetar, dia tahu tangan siapa. Ketakutan dan kesedihan dapat ia rasakan dalam genggaman tangan itu. Tak lagi tersisa senyum di wajah Misa. Matanya yang sayu berkaca-kaca, lalu tetes bening jatuh dari sudut matanya. _

_Matt tak lagi bicara, sedang Mello hanya bisa menggemerutukkan giginya. _

"_Sampai kapan, kau akan, terikat, masa lalu? Kau, tidak salah…" Misa memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. "Kau tidak, membunuh Mom. Mom, tidak, pernah lupa, dia mencintaimu… selalu cinta… aku juga…"._

"_Misa…"Suara Matt dan Mello berpadu dalam satu kata yang sama, memanggil nama gadis yang kini tersenyum dalam linangan air mata, bahagia hanya dengan mendengar namanya di panggil. _

"_Sudah kubilang… aku punya jalan. Kau akan sembuh!"Matt kembali meyakinkan Misa. _

"_Aku tak pernah merasa sakit." Misa tertawa, lalu ia membuka matanya yang memerah karena tangis. Menatap dua pemuda tampan di samping ranjangnya."Mello, Matt… Aku mencintai kalian"_

***

(Somewhere)

31 Desember, pukul 23.52

Matt perlahan membuka matanya, kembali dari mimpi kenangan yang tampak bagai sekejap ke masa kini. Kantuk bagai obat bius perlahan sudah meninggalkannya. _Di mana ini?_ Matt melihat kesekelilingnya, dia berada di sebuah kamar asing, di atas ranjang berseprai pink. Kamar itu sangat luas, mungkin VVIP, berada di lantai atas. Jendela sebesar pintu berderet di dinding menampilkan panorama malam Chicago yang pernuh warna.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Mello merengsek naik ke atas ranjang yang bergerak lembut.

Matt berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa kesemutan. Bahkan dia tak dapat bernafas dengan benar. Tubuhnya panas, wajahnya memerah. Mello kini tepat berada di atasnya, mengunci tubuhnya.

"Kau… Hhh… apa yang, kau masukkan, ke dalam minumanku?" dada Matt sesak, nafasnya terdengar berat dan terputus-putus. Tubuhnya tak mampu digerakkan dari ranjang berbentuk hati. Cahaya lampu disco memenuhi kamar berwarna merah. Namun Matt tak dapat melihatnya karena wajah Mello memonopoli penglihatannya. "Menyingkir dari tubuhkku, Hhh…aku harus-"

Perkataan Matt terputus oleh suara belati yang menancap di bantal, dua millimeter dari pipi kanannya yang kini tergores dan mengalirkan darah segar. Bulu angsa berhambur keluar dari bantal, memberi warna salju di kamar yang panas. "Harus apa? Mati?!" Mello melepaskan tangan kirinya dari belati dan menyentuh luka di pipi Matt. Mello menatap tajam ke dalam mata Matt, nafasnya memburu."Kurasa kau sudah lupa, jadi kuingatkan lagi… Kau milikku, KIRA!"

Teriakan Mello menjadi suara terakhir sebelum kamar itu kembali tak bersuara. Matt mengatur nafasnya, tak membiarkan obat mengendalikan tubuhnya. Perlahan rasa semutan ditubuhnya lenyap, berganti panas yang membakar seluruh organ dalamnya.

Di kepala Matt berkelebat bayangan Misa yang sekarat di rumah sakit. Tubuhnya semakin melemah dan tak berdaya, lalu bagai bunga yang layu… perlahan kelopaknya berguguran dan akhirnya … "DEG!" satu debar keras itu membalikkan semua rasa sakit jadi kekuatan baginya.

"Hentikan semua lelucon ini. Aku harus menyelamatkan Misa!"

"KAU YANG HARUS HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!!" Mello berteriak dengan seluruh suaranya. Telinga Matt berdengung, dan matanya mulai melihat ilusi. Ya, yang ada di hadapannya pasti ilusi, karena apa yang dia lihat tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia. Terlihat bagai hantu, wajah Misa bersanding dengan wajah Mello. Kedua wajah itu menangis. "Hentikan... aku mohon… hentikan…"

Pipi Matt yang terluka terasa perih ketika satu persatu tetes air mata membaur dengan darahnya. Mulut Matt terbuka, tapi tak satupun suara yang keluar.

_SIAL! Kenapa? Kenapa dadaku sakit? Kenapa nafasku sesak? Kenapa air mataku mengalir? Kenapa emosi tak berguna ini meluap?... Kenapa?!.... Kenapa aku menangis? ini… _

"Jangan bersedih lagi…" perlahan kata itu terucap, tangan Matt terulur mengambil tetes air mata yang menggantung di sudut mata Mello.

_Ini sedih?_

"Jangan bersedih lagi… Misa…"

_***_

"_Mello, Matt… Aku mencintai kalian"_

"_Berhenti… jangan menangis lagi Misa… jangan bersedih lagi" Matt tak mampu lagi melihat air mata di wajah Misa. Sudah cukup dia melihat Misa bersedih 7 tahun yang lalu. Sejah itu dia bersumpah akan selalu membuatnya bahagia. Tapi sekarang, sumpahnya kandas._

"_Aku bahagia Matt… aku sangat bahagia…" Mata Misa perlahan menutup, nafasnya semakin pendek. "Sekarang kalian, sudah bersama… tidak akan, sendiri lagi…"genggaman tangan Misa melemah… "Aku bahagia…"_

"_Kalau kau bahagia, bertahanlah!" Matt membentak Misa. Mengabaikan tempo alat pengamat detak jantung yang mulai melambat._

_Senyum paling indah di dunia dikenakan Misa. Membuatnya bersinar terang seperti cahaya api lilin menjelang ajalnya. Keheningan menyanyikan prelude perpisahan _

"_Tolong jaga dia… onegai, onii-san"_

_Terlepas, genggaman tangan… dan nyawa… musik kematian dinyanyikan. Tapi Matt menulikan telinganya, dia tak mendengar apapun. Baginya Misa masih hidup di dekatnya. Dia akan selalu ada di dekatnya._

"_Kalau…" Matt melepaskan tangan Misa, menyentuh pipi kakaknya, menghapus jejak air mata. "Kalau adik laki-laki seharusnya ototo-san… onii-san itu kakak laki-laki." _

_Tapi kali ini tidak ada balasan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Misa, tak ada sangkalan. _

_Kata-kata yang selalu membuat Matt kesal sekarang dirinduinya… kata itu, dia ingin mendengarnya. Tapi kata-kata itu hanya bergaung dari masa lalu dalam kotak memorinya._ '_Ah, Cuma salah sedikit aja kok~'_

"_Salahnya banyak tahu!" tenggorokan matt perih, setiap kata membuat tenggorokannya sakit, mulutnya sakit… seluruh tubuhnya sakit._

'_Cerewet!'  
kata-kata itu tak akan pernah dia dengarkan lagi. Selamanya._

_Matt terdiam, hampa adalah apa yang menjadi isi dari dirinya. Satu-satunya cinta yang bertempat di hatinya telah hilang. Tempat itu kini diisi oleh benci dan dendam._

"_Aku akan menyelamatkannya…" Matt menghadapkan wajahnya pada Mello. "Aku akan pergi dan membawa orang itu, Misa akan selamat. Kau tetaplah disini, kalau dia bangun nanti pasti sepi kalau sendiri jadi…"Matanya dipenuhi penyangkalan. Dia membutakan ke lima inderanya. Makhluk di hadapan Mello mengingkari kenyataan yang terbentang karena tak berani menerima kehilangan. Tanpa menyelesaikan kata-katanya Matt berlari keluar meninggalkan dua sosok tubuh, satu nyawa._

"_Kira…"_

***

"Misa… sudah… mati…"

_Ya, aku tahu. Aku hanya bocah yang terus berpura-pura dan tak mau mengakuinya… _Matt melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Mello. _Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang berarti padaku. Tidak lagi. _Matt menarik wajah penuh air mata itu ke dadanya. "Terima kasih…"

Mello tak berontak, kedua tangannya mencengkram sweater Matt. "Untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih untuk menggantikanku menangis. Terima kasih sudah memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Misa… terima kasih untuk tetap berada di samping bocah pembunuh ini tanpa menanyakan apapun." Matt memeluk Mello erat. Dari balik rambut pirang yang memenuhi penglihatannya dia melihat keluar kamar. Chicago berada di bawah sana… masih sama seperti kemarin, masih akan sama untuk esok. Malam akan tetap hitam, matahari tetap terbit di timur, dan orang-orang akan bangun dari tidurnya. tak ada yang berubah… dunia tak berubah, selain kenyataan bahwa kini kakaknya sudah tiada.

Mello tak bergerak, tapi air matanya terus membasahi dada Matt. "Aku…" Nafas panjang terhela "Aku ingin mati…"

"DARR!!"

Kembang api memenuhi langit kota Chicago, meledakkan metal dalam viesta warna yang bersahutan, orang-orang di baawah sana berteriak riang menyambut tahun yang baru.

Matt memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas panjang. Apa yang akan dia katakan setelah ini akan mengubah hidupnya, mengubah jalan takdirnya. "Proposalmu waktu itu… belum terlambat untukku menerimanya?"

Mello semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Matt. Mengajukan proposalnya sekali lagi "Kira, _kill me…_ dan semua milikku akan kuserahkan untuk balas dendammu."

"Akan kulakukan…" Matt menghirup udara yang di penuhi bau tubuh Mello. Dia memeluk orang yang berbaring di atas tubuhnya lebih erat, seolah berusaha mengikatnya, membuat mereka jadi satu. "Tangan ini adalah milikmu, dan Aku pasti akan membunuhmu".

Tanpa ada seorangpun menyadari, dalam pelukan hangat di malam tahun baru itu, dalam janji yang terukir dalam takdir penderitaan, bibir Mello tersenyum. Senyum kemenangan.

_Kira, sekarang kau milikku…_

_**Di bawah langit hitam yang bermandikan cahaya dari bunga metal yang semarak, di atas sekumpulan manusia yang berpesta, di dalam malam tahun baru yang dipenuhi tawa.**_

_**Di sinilah mereka menyatukan diri dalam janji kematian. Janji yang tak akan di hancurkan oleh siapapun. **_

_**Tidak manusia, tidak pula dewa. Bahkan kematian.**_

_*******_

_Malam tahun baru nanti, Misa ngga bisa datang. Jadi Matt-kun nikmati saja berdua dengan Mello-kun. Satukan diri kalian ya… _

_Anggap saja hadiah natal terakhir untukku,Matt…_

_*******_

"Happy New Year…".

~MeWTh~

Kamus kecil:

左様なら: Sayonara, selamat tinggal.

Onegai : please

Gomen : Maaf

Maitta: Aku menyerah, give up!

Chicago Outfit :Organisasi Mafia penguasa Illinois. Ini adalah tempat dimana Mello jadi penasihat utamanya. Salah satu organisasi mafia America-Italy yang menerima orang non itali dalam kelompoknya. (Keterangan lebih lanjut, silahkan search di google)

Consigliere : jabatan no 3 atau 4 dalam organisasi mafia, tugasnya seperti penasihat. Tangan kanan godfather (Don). Biasa diduduki oleh orang tua yang berpengalaman, Mello adalah pengecualian.

Gin, vermouth, sherry : Jenis minuman ber alkohol. Juga nama sandi anggota jubah hitam di detektif conan :p (penyakit nyelipin manga lain gak sembuh-sembuh)

Raye Penber : Di manga jadi anggota FBI yang jujur. Karena tema ceritanya Reverse, tokoh protagonis inipun jadi antagonis. Data fisik sama persis seperti versi manga.

Shingo Mido : salah satu dari 8 anggota Yotsuba. Mew ada sedikit fetish kacamata, jadi dengan mudahnya Mew memutuskannya jadi figuran utama 6th Kiss… XD. Di Kill Me Kiss Me, Shingo imigran Jepang yang sudah bekerja selama 3 tahun sebagai bartender di bar super exclusive bawah tanah millik Chicago Outfit. Berteman baik dengan Matsuda.

* * *

**a/n** (again): Mew dihantui rasa bersalah waktu nulis 6th Kiss. Bagaimanapun, Misa dibuat dengan mengambil Image Nee-chan di mix sifat Mew. Jadi seperti sedang membunuh Nee-chan. Mew ngga bisa nulis angst. jd adegan kematian Misa Mew gambarkan sesederhana mungkin. Kalau terlalu detail, Mew bisa nangis. Mew jauh lebih suka Misa di KMKM daripada aslinya. She is Mew's image for perfect sister. Wlo dimunculin dari awal untuk mati.

Dan dengan 17 halaman ini, angst pun sebentar lagi akan berakhir! Masa lalu Matt sepenuhnya akan terbongkar di 7th Kiss. Dan juga kemunculan Light Yagami!! (*Jingkrak2 kegirangan*). Mew juga akan membongkar kode yang mew mulai dari 1st Kiss! (kucing maniak kode). Keterangan lebih lanjut baca xxx-tra Kiss

Untuk semua yang sudah mendukung Mew lewat review maupun PM, bahkan nyiapin kuping dengar keluh kesah Mew… Makasih…

**Jangan lupa review… **


	7. xxxtra Kiss

**Terlau banyak hal yang JADI TEKA-TEKI di 6****th**** kiss, dan hal itu tidak bisa Mew jelaskan di 6****th**** kiss karena tuntutan alur. Dan akhirnya M&M stuck on the bed for the 2****nd**** time. T_T. Dan Derita mew nulis angst terus menerus tanpa tahu reaksi reader akhirnya memuncak. Untuk memperjelas 6****th**** Kiss& melepaskan derita, Mew membajak narasi dan membuat penampilan egois author kucing siluman. Pemecahan 7 Riddle dari 6****th**** Kiss. Cerita ini Mew dedikasikan utk semua yang selama ini setia membaca n kasi review sama mew, SELAMAT MEMBACA.**

**SUPER SPECIAL, dua update dalam satu minggu untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun nee-chan. **

**_Otanjōbi Omedetō Nee-chan!!_**

**

* * *

**

Kill

_**Me**_** Kiss **_**Me**_

_***xxx-tra Kiss***_

_**The Riddle of (forbidden) Night**_

**RIDDLE 1**

Mello : "…Aku bisa membaca gerakanmu (Matt). Semua terlihat jelas, sangat jelas, sampai-sampai terasa membosankan."

**Baiklah, Mello memang jenius yang merasa ngga perlu menjelaskan apapun. Tapi memangnya apa sih yang di rencanakan oleh Matt dan di ketahui secara pasti oleh Mello? Untuk lebih lanjutnya inilah pengakuan (diary?) dari Matsuda Touta.**

(Markas,5 jam setelah diusir Mello dari rumah sakit)

"Jangan biarkan bocah gogles sialan itu menyentuh calon _Don_ Chicago Outfit yang berikutnya, jangan biarkan dia menyentuh Raye Penber".

Aku mendapat perintah (penting?) dari Mello-sama langsung! Wuaaa… senangnya… setelah ribuan caci maki dan hujan peluru, akhirnya Mello-sama memberikan perintah (penting?) langsung untukku. Meskipun perintah itu disampaikan dengan telepon.

"Langkah-langkah yang akan dia lakukan terlihat jelas, sampai-sampai aku bosan."

"Eeeh? Memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan Mello-sama?" Aku bertanya, tapi sebelum menjawab pasti dia akan memakiku dulu.

"… ya, si bodoh itu…" tuh bener kan, pasti dimaki la-… eh?? Kok??? Kenapa Mello-sama tidak memakiku? Tidakmembentakku? Kesambet ya?semangat dan arogansi lenyapdari suara Mello-sama!Ke,kenapa? Apa Mello-sama sakit? "Raye itu underboss ke-2 Chicago outfit, tak mudah untuk mendekatinya. Dia selalu di dampingi Higuchi dan Ooi."

"Oh, maksud Mello-sama si mesum Kyosuke Higuchi dan si bodyguard botak Takeshi Ooi." aku kenal baik dua orang itu, baru kemarin aku main mahjong dengan mereka. Kepribadiannya memang buruk, terutama Kyosuke, tapi mereka seniorku di outfit. "Mereka bahkan tak pernah izinkan aku bicara dengan Raye-sama."

Mallo-sama tidak peduli pada penjelasanku dan melanjutkan, "Karena itu satu-satunya kesempatan hanya malam ini. Saat Raye merayakan ulang tahunnya di _bar kita_. Kau tahu siapa bartender malam ini?"

Hahaha… akhirnya Mello membutuhkan bantuanku! "Kemarin malam Arayoshi, sebelumnya Taylor… ah… giliran Shingo! Shingo Mido"

"…" Mello-sama terdiam. Hening yang dibuat oleh Mello-sama membuatku menahan nafas.. "Dia akan menggunakan bartender jepang itu untuk menemui Raye… menyekap dan memakai seragamnya atau jadi pengantar minuman…lalu…" Mello-sama terdiam lagi. "Serahkan telepon pada Aizawa!"

Sebeeelll. Ternyata Mello-sama tetap saja lebih percaya dengan Aizawa daripada aku. Apa sih bagusnya oom afro yang doyan minum kopi itu??

Aizawa mengangguk berkali-kali hingga dia memutuskan telepon tanpa mengembalikannya padaku."Hei… apa yang Mello-sama perintahkan?"

Aizawa memandangku penuh selidik. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu waspada padaku, apa dia pikir idiot itu menular… eh, tunggu… aku tidak idiot!

"Saat Si rambut merah mengadakan kontak dengan Shingo, kita harus mencegahnya dan memberikannya _Blue gin._ Tugasmu mengalihkan perhatian dia saat aku memesan obat blue gin pada Shingo. Aku rasa obat tidur dengan dosis yang biasa dipakai Mello-sama."

Oh… kalian mungkin tidak tahu blue gin yang kami maksud. Blue gin ini adalah kode rahasia untuk meminta gin dengan obat di dalamnya. Tentu saja jenis obat yang di masukkan harus di pesan dulu. Mello-sama biasa minum blue gin dengan obat tidur dosis tinggi di dalamnya. Kurasa tubuhnya itu benar-benar anti tidur, karena terakhir kulihat dia sama sekali tak mengantuk bahkan setelah minum 1 gelas. Manusia biasa minum seperempat saja bisa jatuh tidur seketika. Setengah gelas bahkan bisa menidurkan gajah.

**Oke, sekarang terlihat jelas apa rencana Matt untuk menculik Raye dan apa rencana Mello untuk mengantisipasinya. Berkat penjelasan super panjang dan bertele-tele Matsuda, Riddle 1- clear.**

*****

**RIDDLE 2**

Matt : "Jadi, kau pikir aku akan membunuh si Raye Penber ini dan kau ingin melindunginya?"

Mello : "Sayang sekali, analisismu salah total. Raye adalah orang nomor 3 yang ingin kubunuh"

**Jadi kalau Mello memang tak peduli apakah Raye mati atau hidup dan sama sekali tidak berniat melindungi Raye, kenapa Mello menghalangi Matt? Untuk mengetahuinya, Mew tampilkan deleted scene.**

(Bar, detik ketika Matt jatuh terkapar di lantai)

"Seharusnya kau memastikan aku sudah menelannya sebelum kau meneguk habis isinya, **bocah**" Mello mengamati Matt yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran hingga yakin pemuda yang terkapar di kakinya itu tak lagi sadar.

Aizawa menyaksikan Mello berusaha membawa Matt yang pingsan. Dia melirik kearah private party yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dunia luar. "Mello-sama, anda sudah menyelamatkan Raye. _Don_ pasti-"

"Aku tidak menyelamatkan Raye brengsek itu demi kakek tua bau tanah! Lebih tepatnya aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyelamatkannya." Mello memerintahkan Matsuda membantunya mengangkat Matt sambil terus menerus memaki.

Aizawa menyentuh jambang tipis yang merupakan perpanjangan rambut afronya. Pikirannya menganalisa pemuda yang telah dia awasi selama separuh umurnya. _Mello tahu,_ _Si_ r_ambut merah itu-Matt- terlalu emosi. Orang itu tak mungkin bisa selamat dari Ooi apalagi chicago outfit, Don pasti akan mengirimkan orang untuk membunuh Matt kalau menganggapnya ancaman bagi Raye. Dengan membuatnya pingsan, orang yang sesungguhnya kau selamatkan adalah Matt kan, Mello? Sudah berapa tahun sejak terakhir kali kau berusaha menyelamatkan orang? Apa dia orang yang berarti bagimu? Wah,wah… Menambah kelemahan itu tidak baik lho, bambino*… _

"Aizawa! Ambil kunci 713, brengsek!" Mello membentak Aizawa. Seandainya dia tak mengenal Mello,Aizawa pasti mengira mata itu adalah mata amarah. Namun di mata bosnya itu dia melihat setitik kekhawatiran. _Tapi, aku tak akan melaporkan ini pada pak tua… toh cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu dengan sendirinya._

Aizawa menghapus senyum yang tersembunyi bersama kekhawatiran Mello. "Baik Mello-sama…"

**Oke, jadi jelas yang berusaha di selamatkan Mello sebenarnya adalah Matt. Tapi kata-kata dalam hati Aizawa kok ada meaning tersembunyi? Whatever, itu urusan nanti. yang pasti Riddle2-clear.**

*****

**RIDDLE 3**

Mello : "Shingo, siapkan 713!"

Matsuda & Aizawa : "UHUKgHkK… BRUGH" (tersedak, jatuh serempak menghantam lantai).

Shingo : (Ragu-ragu bertanya 'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?'.Melihat pandangan membunuh dari Mello, terbirit-birit menuju telepon di kasir)

**Lebay banget seh. Cuma pesan mesan nomor togel kan? Atau ada maksud tersembunyi? Kenapa mereka sampai sekaget itu? Ada yang bisa memberikan penjelasan? Saudara Shingo Mido yang di sana *nunjuk ala guru matematika lagi badmood* tolong jelaskan. **

Shingo : Eh, ba-baiklah (membetulkan posisi kacamata)  
Bar milik Chicago Outfit ini berada di bawah basement gedung pertemuan berkedok hotel. Lantai 1-6 berfungsi seperti layaknya hotel legal. Tapi, (toleh kiri- toleh kanan… khawatir ada yang melihat).  
Tapi (volume suara menurun, berbisik) kamar lantai 7 ke atas itu sedikit unik. Hanya bisa di pesan khusus atau lewat bartender yang akan memesan ke 'orang dalam' lewat nomor telepon khusus. Cukup sebutkan angka dan kamar tersebut jadi milik anda tanpa diketahui pihak luar. Sangat ra-ha-si-a. Well (lihat kiri-lihat kanan, khawatir ada polisi) itu cocok untuk transaksi illegal, banyak politisi sampai mafia menggunakannya. Lalu… Ummm, apakah aku harus mengatakannya?  
(Melihat kucing siluman mengangguk-angguk)  
Well, transaksi tubuh di sini sudah biasa, _u know 'that' thing_… beberapa lantai mirip dengan _love hotel_ di Jepang. Lalu lantai 7 dikenal sebagai kamar untuk pasangan yang 'sedikit beda', fasilitasnya lengkap untuk pasangan 'itu' maksudku bukan yang laki-laki&perempuan… itu… Ummm, maaf aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya, aku masih sayang nyawa.

**Ck…ck…ck… Dengan sifat malu-malu begitu bisa-bisanya kau bekerja di bar milik mafia, Shingo. Baiklah, walau kata-katanya penuh ketakutan dan keragu-raguan setidaknya sudah diketahui apa maksud 713. maksudnya kamar no 713 di lantai 7 yang dipesan Mello untuk, Ummm, itu… well… ano… Uhh… yang… Ummm… setidaknya Riddle3-clear! (lari dari tanggung jawab menjelaskan).**

*****

**Riddle**** 4**

Matt : "Lagipula apa maksud kalian kemari? Ah tidak, seharusnya pertanyaannya adalah… Sudah hampir seminggu membuntutiku, apa kalian tidak lelah?

**Eh? Seminggu? Jadi waktu Matt & Mello lunch bareng Misa Matsuda dan Aizawa juga membuntuti ya? Kenapa mereka membuntutinya? Apakah benar hanya karena pekerjaan mereka sebagai bodyguard?**

**(**Bar, pukul 23.40, setelah membantu Mello membawa Matt Ke kamar no 713**)**

"Aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau Mello-san…" Shingo tak berani menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Padahal dia itu panutan para mafia muda di Illinois. Kalau sampai ketahuan dia…" Shingo melepas kacamatanya dan mulai memamerkan pucat yang dapat dibaca sebagai :_'ngga nyangka mafia hebat seperti mello san ternyata…'_

Aizawa menepuk pundak Shingo yang gemetar. "Tenang saja Shingo, aku sudah membuntuti Mello-sama seminggu ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia tidur dengan si rambut merah itu…" Shingo baru saja bernafas lega, tapi tak bertahan lama.

"Tapi masih ada kemungkinan Mello-sama **gay**" Matsuda tanpa rasa bersalah dan sensitivitas mengungkapkan kata terlarang yang membuat Shingo lebih mirip mayat hidup daripada orang sekarat.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Mello sama tidak punya orientasi sex ke arah sana!" Mengabaikan Shingo, Aizawa menatap junior idiotnya. "Dan aku tak akan mengembalikan uangmu."

"Jangan membohongi diri" Matsuda balik menatap. Battle! "Memang waktu pengintaian itu tak jelas yang di kencani Mello itu si blonde cantik atau si rambut merah, tapi… lantai 7! Walau hanya untuk menyelamatkan Raye, Lantai 7!... jadi, dolarku?"

Dan dimulailah perang mulut dengan kata dolar dan uang yang terus bermunculan dengan Shingo nyaris kehilangan nyawa di tengah-tengah.

**Jadi Cuma karena taruhan?!! Pantas aja Mello memaki mereka terus, bisa-bisanya memakai bos sendiri untuk taruhan. Untuk lebih jelas soal taruhan mereka silahkan baca 2****nd**** Kiss. Baiklah, dengan ini Riddle 4 – Clear!**

*****

**RIDDLE 5**

Matt : "Kau… Hhh… apa yang, kau masukkan, ke dalam minumanku?"

**RIDDLE 6**

Shingo : (wajah memucat seketika saat melihat Mello mengacungkan dua jarinya) "_Blue gin_ yang _special_?"

Mello : (Merebahkan kepalanya ke counter dan bicara dengan nada malas) "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu dengan special, tapi… terserah… asal _blue gin_…"

**Lho kenapa dua Riddle sekaligus?.... Karena berhubungan? Oh ya, memang blue gin yang cuma setengah gelas diminum Matt itu obat tidur dosis tinggi. Tapi bagaimana gelas kedua yang **_**special**_**?**

**(**Bar, pukul 23.57, setelah membantu Mello membawa Matt Ke kamar no 713 dan kecapean perang mulut, Matsuda dan Aizawa mengibarkan bendera putih**)**

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan gelas kedua. Mello-sama memang tidak menelannya, tapi itu bisa membuat si gogles lumpuh seketika" Matsuda melempar pandangan penuh tanya pada sahabat bartendernya.

"Blue gin pertama dipesan khusus oleh Mello-sama lewat aku. Tapi yang kedua… kau bilang spesial kan?" Aizawa melempar pandangan penuh tanya pada sahabat bartendernya Matsuda.

Shingo memutar bola matanya. Dari setiap sudut terlihat orang orang berusaha mencuri dengar. Mulut Shingo terbuka dan menutup seperti ikan mas koki, dan kata-kata yang keluar setelah keheningan 5 menit adalah : "Maafkan aku!" Shingo berlutut dan suara berikutnya yang muncul adalah keningnya yang menghantam lantai. "BUGK!! _Doumo… Doumo Gomennasai!_" Permohonan amat sangat meminta maaf Shingo menjadi prelude dari rumor baru. "Sebenarnya itu-"

**Eh, kok berhenti? Ada apa? Kenapa? Yah sudahlah… kita alihkan ke kamar 713 dimana Matt & Mello berada. **

(Kamar 713, 7 menit setelah pergantian tahun)

"Hei…" Matt memecahkan kesunyian yang terjadi setelah janji untuk membunuh terikat. Suhu tubuhnya sekarang nyaris tidak bisa di toleransi. Panas tapi bukan demam, seperti ada tenaga yang terakumulasi d satu tempat. Darahnya mengalir ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya. "Serius… apa yang kau masukkan ke minuman tadi?"

Mello masih enggan bangkit dari dada bidang yang jadi bantalnya. Air matanya telah berhenti mengalir, tapi matanya terasa berat. Sejak kejadian di _Wammy_, sudah 3 tahun dia tidak menangis. Matanya lelah. "Obat tidur…"

_Yeah, kalau obat tidur tak mungkin membuatku begini!_ "Gelas yang kedua…"

Mello menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, hanya agar dapat melihat wajah Matt yang di banjiri peluh. "Aku tak tahu dan tak peduli… kenapa?" Mello menguap kecil dan menunjukkan mata mengantuknya yang sexi.

Darah bergejolak di tubuh Matt demi melihat Mello tanpa pertahanan. Dia mati-matian menahan tubuhnya yang berontak ingin bergerak. Otaknya menekan hewan di dalam tubuhnya yang meraung-raung ingin _makan._ Keringat mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya, kebalikan saat tubuhnya kesemutan, kini tenaga membanjiri tubuhnya seperti olahragawan yang menelan doping.

"Tubuhmu tegang sekali…" Mello menyentuh dada Matt menggerakkannya perlahan bersama darah yang mendesir di punggung Matt. Mata mereka beradu. "Jangan bilang kau…" Mata srigala dan domba.

Runtuhlah semua pertahanan yang didirikan Matt. Seperti tembok berlin yang runtuh dan menyatukan jerman barat dan timur, tembok pertahanan menyatukan tubuhnya dengan hewan kelaparan yang mengaum keras.

*Grip… Tackle… Brugh…*

"ITADAKIMASU!*"

...

…

**Eh? Berhenti lagi? Apa? Ada apa? … Sebenarnya obat apa sih yang di masukkan dalam gelas blue gin ke dua?**

**(**Bar, pukul 00.07, setelah Matsuda dan Aizawa mengibarkan bendera putih dan Shingo bersujud mohon maaf lalu terdiam selama 10 menit...**)**

"Jadi…" Matsuda mengorek keluar kotoran telinganya dengan jari kelingking, tak peduli pada euforia tahun baru dan menatap lekat pada sahabat bartendernya.

"Lalu…" Aizawa mengorek keluar kotoran hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk, tak peduli pada euforia tahun baru dan menatap lekat pada sahabat bartendernya Matsuda.

Shingo memutar bola matanya. Tak peduli kemanapun dia melirik, orang-orang berpura-pura berpesta sementara telinganya dipasang lebar-lebar untuk mendengarkan keterangan sang bartender. "Itu…"

"Itu…?" Aizawa dan Matsuda bersamaan memajukan tubuhnya, memasang gaya mengancam ala mafia. Mereka menyingkirkan ujung jas mereka, menunjukkan pistol yang terselip di pinggang.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari kening Shingo lalu menetes ke kakinya yang gemetar. "Efek sampingnya memang kelumpuhan sementara, tapi setelah beberapa menit efek obatnya baru akan terlihat."

"Dan…?"

"Dan… sungguh, aku melakukannya karena sudah di setujui Mello-san. Karena mendengar Mello-san memesan 713 tanpa sadar aku… kukira dia 'itu'nya Mello-san jadi… kumasukkan saja obat itu ke dalam blue gin. Mello-san juga tidak menolak waktu kutanya, jadi… bukan salahku obat itu…" Shingo diam dan memasang wajah memelas mohon ampunan.

"Obat itu adalah…?" Secara kompak dalam vokal maupun gerakan Aizawa dan Matsuda bertanya sambil mengeluarkan pistol mereka. Kedua pistol itu kini berputar dengan riang di depan wajah Shingo.

"I..Itu" Shingo menarik nafas panjang lalu menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan kecepatan melebihi cahaya "!"

Matsuda dan Aizawa berpandangan. Orang-orang di lantai dansa sontak berhenti dan mematung. Nafas tertahan, tak percaya. Dalam detik itu sebuah rumor telah tercipta.

"Aizawa-san…" Matsuda mengulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah sang afro.

Aizawa yang memucat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dengan tangan gemetar lalu meletakkan 100 dolar – tunai, ketangan Matsuda.

**RIDDLE 7 : **

**Heeiii, apa yang terjadi di malam tahun baru itu hingga di sebut sebagai forbidden night? Mello dan Matt, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Sebenarnya Mew mau jadikan itu Riddle 7 tapi berhubung suatu saat akan dituliskan juga dan hanya tersisa satu pertanyaan, jadi Mew khususkan untuk Riddle yang udah Mew siapkan dari 1****st**** Kiss.**

**Jika teliti, kalian pasti sadar kalau semua Kiss diawali dan diakhiri dengan perkataan yang diucapkan,bukan narasi maupun deskripsi. Dengan Model yang sama seperti Kira dan pesannya pada L, kumpulkan semua ucapan 'kata pertama' dari tiap Kiss (termasuk part, xtra tidak termasuk) dan akan muncul sebuah rahasia di KMKM yang mungkin tak akan sempat Mew jelaskan. Kata terakhir terdapat di 7****th**** Kiss. Dengan kata lain tunggulan 7****th**** Kiss untuk ungkap riddlenya! Total seluruhnya 9 clue.**

**Riddle7 ini hanya bisa di pecahkan oleh kalian sendiri. Selamat bermain…**

* * *

Penjelasan gak penting :

*Bambino : (bahasa italy) bocah, bayi, anak kecil. Juga judul manga yang dikeluarin level.

*Itadakimasu! : (japan) Aku makan! Diucapkan sebelum menyantap makanan yang tersedia di depan mata (Mello?).

*Dogeza : pose seperti bersujud. Biasa digunakan untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan, baik dalam memohon sesuatu, maaf maupun berterima kasih.

*MeWTh : Author fanfiction yang belakangan agak terlupakan. Bakal senang banget dan bekerja lebih cepat kalau dapat review.


	8. 7th Kiss

**Kill **_**Me**_** Kiss **_**Me**_

_**7th Kiss**_

"Dunia tidak selalu bergerak sesuai keinginan kita" Matt menatap langit yang sembunyikan matahari dengan warna putihnya. Badai salju semalam telah berakhir, tapi langit tak kunjung terang, seolah ia ikut muram bersama pemakaman seorang gadis. Warna hitam menyelubungi siang hari di tahun yang baru. Jas panjang, sarung tangan, kacamata dan bahkan aura yang menutupi tubuh Matt seluruhnya hitam.

"Tapi kita bisa memaksa orang yang ada di dunia untuk bergerak sesuai keinginan kita" perkataan yang penuh arogansi mengalihkan Matt dari gundukan tanah ke pemuda yang bergerak perlahan dengan tongkat di tangannya. Mello tanpa beban bersandar pada nisan yang baru saja didirikan. Tertulis dalam huruf old English Text di atas batu pualam terbaik.

_**Rest in Peace, Our Beloved Sister and Friend.**_

_**Misa Amane**_

_**Love is Life, If You Miss Love You Miss Life. As Long As You Have Love, You are Alive.**_

"Aku tak menyangka dia sudah memesan nisan untuk dirinya. Dan motto hidup ini? Cinta adalah kehidupan, jika kau kehilangan cinta maka kau kehilangan hidup. Selama kau memiliki cinta, kau hidup." Bibir Matt mengukir senyum yang sedih. "Apa dia mau bilang kalau dia hidup selamanya?"

"Karena dia dipenuhi cinta… Ya… dan kurasa aku , _mati?_" Mello menjawabkan pertanyaan Matt dengan pertanyaan lain. Dia mengamati Matt dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dan kembali ke mata yang ditutupi kacamata hitam."Kacamata hitam itu tak cocok untukmu. Aku lebih suka gogles yang biasa, lebih cocok untuk bocah brengsek sepertimu." Mello mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau mulai bicara seperti Misa," Matt berjalan mendekat dan menyambut tangan Mello lalu melingkarkannya di pundak. Tanpa izin, tangan Mello melepas kacamata hitam Matt dan memindahkan ke wajahnya sendiri. "Kacamata itu juga tidak cocok untukmu".

"Lalu… apa aku harus memamerkan mata sembabku?" Mello melemparkan tongkatnya yang jatuh ke tanah berselimutkan salju. Matt tak bisa menahan pikirannya menterjemahkan tindakan Mello, _tak butuh tongkat untuk berjalan karena ada aku?_

"Tak ada orang yang akan melihatmu…" Matt memandang berkeliling area pemakaman yang bagai tanah lapang putih. Dari kejauhan terlihat pohon pinus menjulang angkuh ke langit bagaikan pagar untuk areal pemakaman. Hanya ada dua orang tua di depan makam yang jaraknya seratus meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Lalu matanya kembali pada Mello. "Atau kau malu menunjukkan mata sembabmu padaku?"

"Terserah… aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun pada _kakiku_" Mello menyeringai, Matt membalasnya dengan senyum kecil yang penuh arti.

"Tentu saja, sekarang aku menjadi pengganti kakimu yang terluka. Tanganku, kakiku, otakku, jantungku, seluruh tubuhku adalah milikmu. Terserah bagaimana kau mau menggunakannya. Tapi…"

"Tapi sebaliknya, tubuhku sama sekali bukan milikmu" Mello tertawa kecil. "Apa kau tidak merasa sedang menjual jiwamu pada iblis?"

Matt menggeleng. "Kalau menjual jiwa aku yang mati, tapi kenyataannya kau yang akan mati. Lagipula… pada akhirnya semua milikmu adalah milikku."

Tawa lepas dari mulut Mello. "Yah, pada akhirnya tidak ketahuan siapa iblisnya…"

_Kau adalah iblis bagiku. Luciferku…_

Dua tubuh itu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tubuh yang terpendam dalam tanah dingin bulan Januari. Angin berhembus perlahan, mengantarkan butir-butir salju untuk kembali turun. Mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada tahun lalu, dan menyambut lembaran baru di januari yang menggigit tulang dengan dinginnya.

_**Angin bersama salju menyampaikan salam perpisahan dan perjumpaan.**_

Di dalam benz hitam, Matt tak mengatakan apapun. Tidak pula Mello. Keheningan yang membawa kembali memori 7 tahun yang lalu. Memori yang terus melekat tak peduli betapa dia membencinya. Dalam mobil yang melaju, memori terkutuk itu kembali.

_Kyoto, 7 Januari 2003_

"Mengerikan sekali…" seorang polwan bicara dalam logat Osaka yang kental. Perawat yang sedang menyiapkan kopi mendengarkan dengan seksama. "dua orang anak bersama orangtuanya sedang menikmati lliburan tahun baru di villa. Padahal mereka bisa saja tetap diam di Hawaii. Lalu hanya dalam satu malam semua orang di Villa habis dibantai… dua anak itu selamat, di temukan berlumuran darah di gudang penyimpanan. Saling berpelukan dan membisu. Karena mereka tak terluka, kau pikir itu darah siapa? dan…" sang polwan menghentikan perkataannya ketika seorang polisi dengan seragam penuh lencana masuk ke ruangan bersama seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut merah. Sang polwan segera berdiri dan memberi hormat.

"Bisa kami pinjam ruangan ini?"

Polwan itu mengangguk dan mencuri lihat pemuda kecil yang mengenakan sweater garis-garis dengan iba, si perawat sambil mengambil kopinya juga menatap kasihan pada anak itu, lalu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan seorang polisi dan anak kecil berdua.

Sang polisi menarik kursi di ruang istirahat perawat untuk si anak. Tapi anak itu ragu-ragu, dan hanya memainkan gogles di tangannya. "Matt-kun, kau bisa bahasa Jepang kan? Atau kau memilih memakai bahasa Inggris?"

Matt masih melihat polisi di hadapannya dengan kewaspadaan. Gogles di tangannya seolah akan hancur karena di genggam terlalu menarik nafas panajng , mengenakan goglenya di kepala lalu berjalan menuju jendela. "Kalau anda mau, saya* juga bisa pakai logat Edo, Koreyoshi Kitamura-san."

"Panggil saja paman Yoshi. Keponakanku selalu memanggilku begitu." Senyum ramah di tebarkan oleh Koreyoshi.

Matt memegangi kaca goglenya yang tersampir di atas kepala. "Paman Yoshi, kalau anda mau bertanya soal orang-orang yang membunuh dad dan mom… saya sama sekali tidak tahu. Saya tidak melihatnya…" _Ya, aku hanya mendengar mereka… dan melihat kaki-kaki mereka bergerak saat membunuh .orangtuaku. Misa yang melihatnya, karena itu dia … _"Jadi sia-sia saja…" Matt menyingkirkan bayangan kakaknya yang saat ini berada di ruangan tepat di sampingnya. Kakaknya yang seperti boneka porselen, tak bergerak, tak berekspresi dengan mata kosong. Kakaknya seperti mayat hidup, tak bereaksi sama sekali dengan suaranya, tak peduli pada dirinya. Seolah kakaknya tak ada lagi di dunia.

Koreyoshi mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia kagum dengan kekuatan mental anak di hadapannya. Malam pertama di tanggal 1, orang tuanya tewas dibantai. Bahkan para polisi yang sudah belasan tahun menghadapi pembunuhan banyak yang tak mampu melihat lokasi perkara. Kamar tempat mereka di bunuh tak ubahnya lautan darah. Boneka dan mainan anak-anak disana bagaikan benda kutukan, memenuhi lantai bersama cairan otak yang merembes keluardari kepala yang dibanjiri peluru.

Tapi anak di hadapannya, dia ditemukan di gudang pada tanggal 2 siang hari, sedang memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Noda darah di pakaiannya seolah deklarasi dia telah melihat dan menyentuh mayat orangtuanya, yang bahkan membuat polisi senior muntah hanya dengan melihatnya. Dia tak bicara sepatah katapun, dia diam tapi memikirkan sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. Dengan tubuh yang nyaris membeku dia di bawa kerumah sakit dan pada tanggal 3, 12 jam setelah dia di temukan, dia sudah bisa bicara bahkan menjawab pertanyaan dengan lancar. Seolah semua yang dialaminya tak lebih dari kecelakaan kecil.

Matt berusaha membuka jendela yang berembun. Jendelanya yang besar membuat tubuh kecilnya kesusahan. Koreyoshi mendekati Matt dan membantunya.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Matt datar. Dia melihat keluar jendela, pemandangan lantai 12 benar-benar menyejukkan hatinya. Di bawah, orang yang lalu lalang tampak seperti semut. Cahaya matahari yang terselubungi langit musim dingin menjadikan siang tampak sama seperti waktu dia bangun tidur. "Saya jadi teringat sesuatu…"

Koreyoshi tertangkap perhatiannya. Tepat saat itu Matt menunduk terlalu keluar hingga nyaris teergelincir. "Hati-hati!" Koreyoshi menangkap pinggang Matt. "Pernah ada yang tergelincir jatuh dari jendela di rumah sakit ini".

Matt tersenyum hambar. Dia mengenakan goglesnya "tepatnya di ruang istirahat lantai 11. Tepat di bawah kita. Kejadiannya tanggal 31 Januari tahun 2002. Karena kejadian itu struktur jendela di perbaiki kecuali lantai 12, masalah biaya. Korbannya meninggal seketika."Matt dapat melihat keheranan di wajah polisi di hadapannya. "Perawat di sini selalu bergosip."

Koreyoshi dengan cepat melupakan keheranannya pada bocah yang bulan depan berusia 9 tahun. Dia segera kembali pada tujuannya semula. "Tadi kau bilang teringat sesuatu?"

Matt menyingkir dari jendela. "Ya… Dad pernah bilang tentang tempat menyimpan rahasia penjahat atau sejenis itu dan jangan katakan kecuali…" Matt memperhatikan perubahan warna wajah Koreyoshi. "Tapi aku lupa…"

Koreyoshi merendahkan tubuhnya hingga matanya sejejar dengan Matt dan memgangi pundaknya. "Tidak bisakah kau mengingatnya?"

Matt menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan seringai. "Saya, hari itu lari, mendengar tembakan…Lalu saya kabur lewat- saya-" perkataan Matt terpatah-patah, dia memegangi kepalanya seolah-olah kesakitan saat berusaha membangkitkan kenangan pahit. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Saya…"

"Ya, paman tahu…" Koreyoshi menunjukkan simpatinya. Dia berusaha menembus mata Matt yang tersembunyi oleh gogles. "Kau lari dari jendela dengan tali yang kau buat dari selimut kan?" Matt menegakkan kepalanya. Dia menatap mata Koreyoshi yang dipenuhi ketergesaan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan dokumen rahasia, nak?"

_Mata mungil beradu dengan mata kosong milik orang mereka cintai. Mata dari tubuh yang bermandikan peluru,darah, kematian… _

Matt melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kepala. "Ah, Maafkan saya. Padahal mungkin sedikit lagi saya bisa mengingatnya. Tapi besok saya sudah akan kembali ke Hawaii. Mungkin saya akan menceritakannya pada FBI" Matt menunjukkan wajah penyesalan.

Koreyoshi tersenyum kecil. "Ah, tapi berbahaya kalau kau membicarakan itu pada sembarang orang." Sambil bicara dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu berwarna hijau dari dalamnya. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bicara dengan orang ini…"

Tangan Matt gemetar saat menerima kartu nama. Dia melihat nama yang tertulis dalam huruf kanji dan tulisan FBI. "Dia teman paman, jadi Matt-kun tidakperlu khawatir…"

Matt perlahan menaikkan kacamatanya kembali ke kening. "Saya tidak bisa baca kanji. Bisa tuliskan romanjinya?" pinta Matt, tetap dalam nada kanak-kanak yang polos.

Koreyoshi mengusap rambut Matt perlahan. "Tentu saja" dan berjalan menuju meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Saat Koreyoshi menulis, tubuh Matt kecil berjalan oleng menuju jendela.

_Apa aku harus melakukannya?Ya, aku harus!_

Matt melepaskan goglesnya lalu mendekapkannya erat. Seolah berusaha menyatukan sweater-hadiah natal mom- dan gogles –hadiah natal dad- sebelum memisahkan mereka. Dia mendengarkan perkataan Koreyoshi yang sudah menuliskan romanjinya, dan dengan perlahan melemparkan gogles keluar jendela "_Sampai jumpa dad…_".

"Paman! Gogles saya terjatuh!!" Matt berteriak dan mulai terisak. Koreyoshi segera menghampiri Matt. "Pa-Padahal itu hadiah natal terakhir dad. Hiks…" Matt menutupi wajahnya dan mengeluarkan suara tangis.

Koreyoshi memeluk Matt, berusaha meredakan kesedihannya. "Tenanglah, Mungkin saja goglesnya tidak rusak…"

Matt menggeleng lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan koreyoshi. "Coba paman – lihat - ke bawah, gogles saya - pasti hancur..Huhuhu…" suara tangis Matt terdengar semakin keras. Koreyoshi mendengus lalu melongok keluar jendela yang terbuka. Mereka berada di lantai 12 jadi tak mungkin bisa melihat gogles yang kecil.

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya Matt-kun…"

Dia menoleh dan mendapati Matt telah berdiri di belakangnya. Matanya merah, tapi itu bukan karena menangis. Seolah darah memenuhi mata Matt, dan memberikan seringai lebar seperti setan dari neraka. Koreyoshi terkesiap, ada kengerian yang disampaikan mata Matt, membuat seluruh tubuhnya menggigil.

"Hei paman, apa kau bisa mengucapkannya? Tolong katakan 'mana anak-anak polisi itu?' aku* ingin mendengarkannya sekali lagi."

_Matt mendongak, berusaha melihat wajah kakaknya dalam kegelapan. "Misa?"_

_Pintu di dobrak. "Mana anak-anak polisi itu?!"_

"Kau…"Koreyoshi menyadari sesuatu, tapi itu terlambat. Satan telah meminjamkan kekuatan pada sang bocah. Kedua lengan mungilnya mendorong sang polisi. Dalam gerakan lambat tubuh itu perlahan jatuh, udara mendesing di telinganya dan dia masih dapat melihat mata merah yang menyala penuh kemenangan. _Kau sudah merencanakan ini dari awal…_

Tubuh Koreyoshi terjun bebas menuju landasan beton. Matt tertawa hingga perutnya sakit. Dia dapat mendengar teriakan histeris orang-orang sayup-sayup dari angin yang berhembus. _Dad, aku mengirimkan pembunuhmu bersama hadiah natalmu._ Dia berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil kertas hijau di atas meja.

_Karena aku anak-anak kau lengah. Aku ingat suaramu… semua suara. Jumlah dan jenis kelamin, aku bisa memperkirakan semua yang membunuh Mom&Dad. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengira aku kabur dengan tali selimut? Benda itu tak pernah kupakai. Setelah para pembunuh itu pergi, aku melepaskan tali dan menjadikannya selimut biasa. Yang tahu soal tali dari selimut itu hanya mereka. Aku sudah meletakkan umpan kecil. _Matt melihat kartu nama di tangannya bertuliskan n huruf romanji Kanichi Takimura, Kepala bagian perlindungan saksi FBI. _Tak kusangka bisa mendapat ikan yang begitu besar._

Matt tersentak saat pintu terbuka dan segera menyembunyikan kartu nama dalam saku celananya. Dengan cepat dia berpura-pura menangis dan membuat para perawat yang masuk tersedot perhatiannya. "Paman-Hiks…Hiks… Paman Yoshi jatuh karena saya… saya yang membunuh paman Yoshi. _It's my fault!_ Seharusnya saya tidak menjatuhkan gogles. Hiks, _I'm a killer!_ Huhuhuhu… Setelah dad, _now_, huhuu .." air mata sangat mudah mengalir. Salah seorang perawat yang datang berusaha menenangkan Matt dengan mata dipenuhi simpati. Masuk dalam drama yang dimainkan Matt.

"Ito is no yer fauruto …"perawat yang kini mengusap kepalanya berbicara dengan bahasa inggris berantakan. Matt mati-matian menahan tawa dan melanjutkan tangisnya. "Yu ar no kira…"

_Kira? Yes I'm. I'm the Kira. _batin Matt tertawa keras, namun batinnya menjerit - berontak.

"MATT!!" teriakan yang sangat di kenal Matt terdengar bergaung di dalam ruangan. Misa berdiri di ambang pitu, kakinya gemetar, tangan kurusnya bersandar ke dinding. "MATT!" kakaknya sudah sasdar. Air mata Matt berhenti mengalir. Dia memandang Misa dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Seolah mengatakan, _Misa , kau sudah sadar! Aku senang, aku…_ Dia berlari mendekati Misa dan…

"PLAKK!!" Misa menampar Matt sekuat tenaga. Matt memegangi pipinya yang memerah dan berdenyut. Rasa sakit yang Matt rasakan tak sebanding dengan kejutan di dadanya.

"Aku mendengarnya. Meski aku tak ingin kembali ke dunia, aku mendengarnya. Kau memanggilku. Memohon padaku untuk menghentikanmu. Karena itu aku kembali… aku kembali untuk menghentikanmu…" Misa melepaskan pegangannya pada dinding lalu memeluk Matt. "Aku kembali …"

Warna merah di mata Matt memudar, warna hitam yang jernih kembali ke sana bersama butir-butir bening yang keluar tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Air mata pertama yang mengalir karena kehangatan dari orang yang memeluknya. Kehangatan yang memenuhi relung hatinya yang kosong. Kehangatan yang penuh kasih.

"Misa…"

"Maaf aku sudah meninggalkanmu, Matt. Maaf… Maaf telah membuatmu sendirian. Setelah ini, kau tidak akan sendiri lagi… aku berjanji…"

Seluruh perasaan yang dikunci rapat-rapat berhasil keluar oleh mantra Misa. _Kau tidak akan sendiri lagi.. _Matt berteriak,menangis sekuat-kuatnya dalam pelukan Misa. Ya, dia ketakutan. Selama ini dia ketakutan. Dia hanya bocah yang belum berusia 9 tahun, dan dia kehilangan segalanya dalam semalam. Dia tidak ingin mebunuh siapapun, tapi dunia memaksanya. Ketakutannya, kesendirannya, kebenciannya… semua mendesaknya untuk balas dendam.

Tapi dalam pelukan sang kakak, semua perasaan itu menguap dan lenyap. Bersama tiap tetes air mata, bersama tiap nada derita dalam isaknya, bersama tangis terakhirnya… semua perasaan itu pergi. Selama ada Misa di sampingnya, dia tahu dia akan selamat dari semua perasaan mengerikan yang tadi menyelimutinya.

Karena dia tahu, mulai sekarang dia tak akan sendiri lagi

_**Dari manakah babak baru kehidupan kalian dimulai?**_

Matt menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya. _Aku membuang kartu nama itu, tapi tak ada gunanya juga… karena saat aku menginjakkan kakiku ke USA, si kanichi Takimura sudah lebih dulu dibunuh. Yeah, orang seperti itu tak heran punya banyak musuh. Yah, dengan begitu infokupun terputus._

Matt mengingat betapa keinginannya balas dendam bisa di tekan hanya dengan pelukan Misa. _Kekuatan Misa mengerikan. Tanpa ada dia di sampingku, dengan mudah aku kembali membunuh. Sepertinya benar… membunuh itu candu. Tapi kasih sayangmu jauh lebih kuat, Misa. Tapi tanpamu… apa maksudmu aku tak akan sendiri lagi?_

_*_

"_Aku bahagia Matt… aku sangat bahagia…" Mata Misa perlahan menutup, nafasnya semakin pendek. _

"_Sekarang kalian, sudah bersama… tidak akan, sendiri lagi…"_

"_Aku bahagia…"_

*

"Beep-Beep-Beep"

Matt kembali sadar sepenuhnya, matanya menatap ke arah jalan tol yang kosong, kedua tangannya di kemudi dan kakinya mengijak pedal gas semakin dalam.

"Setelah melamun kau mau mengebut dan menabrak?" Mello yang duduk di bangku belakang bicara sekenanya sambil mengutak-atik jam tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Matt mengamati Mello dari kaca pengemudi. "Itu jam anak-anak kan? Berbunyi tepat pada pergantian hari… milikmu sepertinya sudah rusak. Misa dan aku punya satu waktu masih kecil. Benda kenangan?".

Mello diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela benz hitam. Setiap nafas yang dia tarik merupakan persiapannya untuk mengungkapkan hal yang selalu melukai dirinya. "Perempuan itu memberikan ini sebelum dia membuangku…" suara Mello sangat rendah, seolah sebagian kata-katanya masih tersimpan di mulut.

Matt mengerutkan alisnya. "Ibumu…?"

Mello mendesah, tak ada arogansi maupun semangat. "Dia melahirkanku, ya… aku tidak yakin apa dia menganggapku anak." Mata kosong Mello di balik kacamata menerawang jauh. Masuk ke dalam dunia yang sama sekali tidak di mengerti Matt.

Matt mematikan putung rokoknya, dan sebuah pertanyaan datang bersamanya."Hei, aku tahu kau tidak akan menjawabnya… tapi aku hanya ingin menanyakan ini. Kenapa kau ingin mati? Kenapa kau ingin aku membunuhmu? Untuk mafia sepertimu bunuh diri bukan hal yang sulit kan? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Itu empat pertanyaan." Mello melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Mata sembabnya mati, tak ada cahaya kehidupan. Kepalanya terkulai lemah di sandaran jok. "Ku jawab satu pertanyaan terakhir… tidak harus kau… kuberitahu saja kau bukan yang pertama. Orang sebelummu, dia terlalu lurus. Manusia langka yang setia pada hukum negara busuk. Aku memojokkannya untuk menarik pelatuk pistol atas nama keadilan, tapi… dia terlalu lamban seperti penyu keparat. Aku tak mampu jika harus menghabiskan setahun lagi dalam kehidupan".

Matt menyelipkan rokok baru ke bibirnya. Seolah tak peduli pada jawaban Mello, dia menyalakan rokoknya dan kembali bertanya dengan ringan. "Siapa?"

"Itu pertanyaan ke Lima" Mello merentangkan kedua tangannya, menggeliat. "Tuan supir, kalau kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku mengajukan proposalku padamu, kau harus menelanjangi dirimu." Mello menegakkan punggungnya.

"Telanjang? Apa ini mengandung makna konotasi?" Matt menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya. Sedikit berharap pendengarannya salah.

Mello menggeleng "_Literally_… kau harus-" Intro lagu _ALittle Piece of Heaven_ memotong percakapan Mello dan Matt. Mello merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan Hpnya yang bernyanyi. Telepon yang tak diperhitungkan oleh Matt ini kelak akan mengubah segalanya. Tentang janjinya, tentang keyakinannya, bahkan tentang dendamnya. Tapi untuk saat ini, bagi Matt telepon yang sedang memutar lagu dari Avenge 7fold itu tak lebih dari sebuah panggilan untuk Mello.

Di belakang mobil yang melaju, pemakaman dan tubuh mati Misa telah jauh tertinggal. Matt telah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada orang yang memberikan arti dan cinta dalam hidupnya. Cinta terindah yang tak mengharapkan balas apapun. Dan detik ketika Mello menggangkat teleponnya, pintu masa depan telah terbuka lebar.

_**Dari manakah babak baru kehidupan di mulai? **_

_**Jika kau bertanya padaku maka akan kujawab bahwa babak baru kehidupan dimulai dengan perpisahan,**_

_**karena di detik perpisahan itu, takdir pertemuan telah ditorehkan.**_

_**Ya, perpisahan adalah pembuka bagi pertemuan.**_

_**Awal dari babak baru kehidupan.**_

_**Awal dari kisah mereka.**_

_**Awal dari semua cerita.**_

_**Dan kini cerita tentang mereka akan memasuki babak baru...**_

"Hallo?"

"Mello, aku menelpon dari telepon umum. Ini aku, Light. Aku _bermimpi_ lagi, kali ini _dia _sangat membutuhkanmu… Near membutuhkanmu!"

___

n/n (nyelip note) : First of All, Makasih buat semua yang udah mereview n dukung KMKM. Tanpa dukungan, KMKM ngga mungkin bisa sampai sejauh ini.

kemunculan Light cuma seupil. TT_TT. Seluruh rahasia kelahiran Kira telah terungkap, awalnya Mew mau nulisin detail adegan pembantaian keluarga Matt. Tapi karena terlalu sadis (dan bakal mengerek rating jadi M+) batal deh. Ada yang sadar soal tali selimut? Mew udah menyinggungnya di 2nd Kiss. Dan ada juga yang sadar kalau Villanya di Kyoto? ) Berikutnya, hal-hal kecil yang sudah mew sebar sebelum ini akan jadi petunjuk rahasia-rahasia besar di KMKM. setidaknya sekarang terungkap kenapa dia sellu pakai baju loreng-loreng dan gogle.

Mew ngga nyangka tokoh Misa yang mew tuliskan akan jadi terlalu _kuat_ sehingga butuh 7chapter untuk 'membunuh'nya. Padahal pas awal2 mikir ide cerita KMKM Misa sama sekali ngga ada, tapi karena butuh seseorang yang menekan sifat Kira, Misa versi kakak lahir. Tokoh-tokoh centralpun (Light dll) jadi lama muncul, alnya mereka baru bisa muncul kalau Misa tiada. (Gomen Light~).

Seperti biasa, Mew lemah dalam penulisan Angst dan deskripsi. Bisa dibilang KMKM adalah proyek bunuh diri kucing siluman yang keluar dari comfort area. Apakah Kira versi Matt tersampaikan? Apa datanya sudah benar? Apa suasana lingkungannya tergambarkan? Apakah reader suka dengan Misa versi KMKM? Apa angstnya atau humor yang disukai? Dsb… Pertanyaan2 berestafet di kepala Mew selama menulis KMKM, Project pertama Mew yang satu bab aja udah 120 halaman! Kalau dipikir KMKM jadi fanfic penuh kekhawatiran…XD.

Dan dengan kemunculan Light berakhir pula Kill Me Kiss Me bagian1, First Encounter. Bentuknya jadi makin mirip novel, ada chapter dan bagian… uhuhuhu…

Meski bilang babak baru, masih ada satu epilog sebelum melangkah ke babak ke dua -_-;. Meski lebih cocok disebut prolog sih. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan untuk perbaikan seanjutnya. Dan tolong beri tahu Mew apa genre yang paling kalian harapkan untuk jadi genre utama di KMKM, babak 2: "2nd chance". (dalam draft cerita ada unsur Romance, thrill, Humor, Supranatural, angst, family,mysteri,comfort, friendship, nyaris komplit).

Nyaris lupa, Disclaimer: Character belong to Obata Takeshi n Ooba Tsugumi, A Little Piece of Heaven milik A7X (bagi yang belum pernah dengerin, ini lagu lama… tapi videoklipnya reverse bgt dgn KMKM), but this story and idea, all by MeW's!

Baiklah, silahkan melanjutkan bagian terakhir KMKM, first encounter.

___

Telepon terputus menyisakan bunyi 'tuut' panjang. Mello menatap layar Hpnya lama lalu beralih ke punggung Matt. Dia berdiam diri dalam kegelapan matanya yang terpejam, berbagai pertimbangan berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. _Apa tak masalah membiarkannya tahu kelemahanku, alasanku? Apa setelah dia mengetahui segalanya dia akan mengubah pikirannya?_ Mello menggertakkan giginya. _Tidak, dia harus tahu… karena dia harus hidup setelah Mello mati._ Mello membuka matanya, keputusan telah bulat. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu alasan di balik proposalku kan?"

Matt membanting setir dan mengijak pedal rem seketika. Mobil mereka berputar 90derajat sebelum akhirnya berhenti di tepi jalan, membuat tubuh Mello oleng dan nyaris terjerembab. Seharusnya Mello kaget, tapi dia tetap tenang. Matt memutar tubuhnya, melihat ke belakang, ke arah sang consigliere yang kini matanya dipenuhi kelembutan. Salah satu dari 7 keajaiban Mello.

_Memastikan apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik proposal tak masuk akal itu? _"Tentu saja…"

Jawaban yang sudah di duga oleh Mello.

"Baiklah… aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengan alasanku. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengubah apa yang _tertulis_ dalam proposalku. _Kill me?_."

"_Sure_."

Mello tersenyum mendengar jawaban tanpa keraguan. Kedua tangannya terulur, menyentuh kancing jas hitam yang tak pernah lepas dari tubuh Matt sejak dari pemakaman. Lalu dari bibirnya keluar kata-kata seperti mantra.

"_so… strip to the skin, please…_"

**K i l l**_** M e**_** K i s s **_**M e**_

**~First Encounter~**

***Fin***

_**Babak baru telah dimulai…**_

Ket:

saya* & Aku*: Matt menggunakan kata _watashi u_ntuk saya dan_ boku_ yang lebih kasar untuk aku (Walau _ore_ jauh lebih kasar, bhubung Matt berasal dari keluarga berpendidikan, Mew memutuskan Matt tidak memakai kata _Ore_). Ini untuk membedakan dirinya yang sebenarnya dan yang berakting. Tapi untuk selanjutnya Matt selalu menggunakan _boku_ kalau bicara dalam bahasa Jepang.

Koreyoshi Kitamura : Dalam DN dia adalah atasan Souichiro yang sulah, gemuk dan berkacamata segiempat. Di sini _orang atas_ di NPA yang juga salah seorang pembantai keluarga McPherson.

Kanichi takimura: Walo di 7th Kiss dia Cuma muncul nama nya 2kali, tapi di DN dia adalah orang nomor satu di kepolisian jepang. Di KMKM dia bekerja sama dengan FBI, ketua program perlindungan saksi mata.


	9. SECOND CHANCE

**Epilog of First Encounter **

**&**

**Prolog of Second Chance**

**25 Desember 2009.  
**

Pukul 23.32

Malam natal, anak-anak berdoa sebelum tidurnya agar sinterklas membawakan hadiah yang mereka idamkan. Tentu saja sinterklas tidak ada, namun perannya telah digantikan oleh orang dewasa yang menyayangi mereka. Diam-diam kado impian diantarkan sebagai hadiah karena telah menjadi anak baik selama setahun ini.

Malam yang sama ketika bulan purnama berwarna merah menyorot dua _Sinterklas__._ Mereka bertemu dalam kegelapan malam natal, dalam aroma kematian, di lorong buntu yang terbentuk oleh dinding dua gedung penuh pendosa. Mereka sinterklas bagi yang lainnya, sinterklas dalam wujud nemesis. Di malam itu di tempat yang jauh, seorang pemuda mengeliat dalam tidurnya. Melihat dalam mimpinya sebuah gambaran tentang orang yang penting baginya.

_Mello berbisik lembut kontras dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar. "Kira mau menyelamatkanmu. Lalu aku harus menjagamu. Padahal kau…ya, jadi… ma-" kata-katanya seolah di sembunyikan kegelapan, tak ada yang mendengar selain Mello sendiri dan seseorang dalam mimpi. Dia mengecup kening Misa perlahan bersama kata terakhir untuknya. _

"MELLO…" sang pemuda bangun dengan tubuh gemetar. Dia menutup mulutnya yang terengah-engah. Rambut coklatnya basah oleh keringat, sedang remang cahaya purnama menyelinap dari sela-sela tirai memberikan kemilau pada peluh di sekujur kulitnya. Cahaya samar sang purnama menyanyikan kesunyian dalam kamar itu. Namun keheningan itu hanya sekejap. Jeritan kesakitan datang bersama rasa seribu jarum menyelinap ke dalam kepalanya. "Jangan lagi…" pemuda itu mendesah, dia memegangi kepalanya, mencengkram rambutnya sendiri, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke kasur. Rasa sakit yang berkali-kali membuatnya ingin mati kembali. Dia menggigit seprai dan berteriak keras "ARGHHH!!" teriakan yang terbenam dalam kamar kosong itu bagai lolongan serigala sekarat. Bagai tangis memilukan penyihir hutan yang dibakar penduduk desa. Teriakan yang makin meninggi bersama rasa sakit tak tertahankan.

"Light…" suara mungil memanggilnya dalam kegelapan. Suara yang lembut bagai angin musim semi menghentikan teriakan kesakitan seorang manusia. Dari celah pintu kamar tampak sosok anak kecil berambut putih ikal dengan mata besar yang kosong. Piyama longgar di tubuh mungil itu seolah menelannya. Dia duduk di sana, tak bergerak sambil memeluk boneka kelinci putih yang membawa jam saku di dadanya - White Rabbit dari Alice in wonderland.

Mengabaikan kepalanya yang akan meledak, sang pemuda melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke arah sang bocah. Rasa sakitnya perlahan pergi ketika ia memeluk anak itu erat dan membopongnya dalam dekapan. Anak berkulit pucat itu mengusap kepala pemuda yang dipanggilnya _cahaya._ "Light mimpi?" tanyanya polos dan datar. Dia mengusap kepala Light perlahan, mengusir rasa sakit yang hinggap di sana.

"Ya, _mimpi_ yang tak bisa aku ubah…" Light mendekap anak itu semakin erat. "Kau sendiri, kenapa kau belum tidur, Near? Apa kau tidak bisa tidur bersama L?"

Mendengar pertanyaan diajukan atas namanya, kepala kecil menggeleng. Dia melepaskan boneka kelinci yang terhimpit di antara tubuhnya dan Light lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher sang pembopong. "Sinterklas…" ucapnya pelan.

Light membawa tubuh mungil itu ke tempat tidur. Satu kata darinya dan Light dapat memahami semua. "L mau menangkap sinterklas dan dia tidak menemanimu tidur… pasti ulah arwah dan kakek penyakitan itu lagi." Light menghela nafas panjang. _Apa bocah itu pikir bisa menangkapku?._ _Akan kupotong jatah cakenya. _Light meletakkan Near dengan perlahan ke atas kasur. Dia melihat kaki mungil tak berdaya Near, terusan piyamanya yang kotor lalu ke wajah polos tanpa ekspresi. "Lain kali pakai kursi rodamu…"

Near mengangguk patuh.

"Anak pintar… besok aku akan memberimu kado natal double." Light mengusap kepala Near lalu naik ke tempat tidur, berbaring di samping Near. Near sendiri tak menampakkan setitikpun rasa girang mendengar kado natal double. Dia hanya mengucapkan satu nama. "Mello…" nama orang yang lebih berarti baginya daripada seluruh kado natal di dunia.

"Mello sedang bertemu dengan sinterklasnya di lorong berbau darah. Malam ini Mello akan memperoleh cek kosong untuk permohonan seumur hidupnya…" Light menutup mata perlahan sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi tenang, saat _cek kosong_ itu _ditandatangani_ oleh santa, dia akan kemari."

Near merapat ke dada sang pemuda. "Mimpi?" dia bertanya dalam nada datar seperti perkataannya sebelum ini. Light membuka matanya, senyum yang hampa tersungging.

Dan dia mengulang kembali sebuah pernyataan. "Ya, aku memimpikannya. Mimpi yang tak dapat aku ubah." Pernyataan dari kebenaran yang sangat di bencinya.

Light menutupi tubuhnya dan Near dengan selimut. Sementara di luar sana perlahan salju putih berjatuhan dari langit hitam. Memberikan warna kontras pada dunia.

_Mello berdiri di depan dinding bata tempat sang santa bersandar. Tangannya menyentuh bata yang terkikis oleh waktu, berharap seseorang muncul dari baliknya. Dingin semakin kuat menyergap, membunuh niatnya untuk tetap diam berdiri, menunggu sinterklas untuk datang kembali. _

Light menatap anak di dekapannya dengan mata sendu, antara takut dan keharuan yang tak terbendung. Dia memeluk erat Near, menghantarkan kehangatan dari tubuhnya kepada anak yang telah dia besarkan. Matanya menatap ke jendela kaca, dari celah tirai langit terus menjatuhkan kepingan salju. Jam kota berdentang 12 kali, mengabarkan hari yang telah berganti. Light berbisik kecil kepada anak yang tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Merry x-mas"

* * *

***~MeWTh~* **


	10. Author note

First Encounter

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Oke, berhubung banyak yang ngga ngerti, mew khusus buat satu chapter ini untuk menjelaskan mengenai Kill Me Kiss Me babak pertama dan Kedua.

Kill Me Kiss Me (KMKM) First Encounter (1st Kiss-7th Kiss) telah tamat. Pada dasarnya First Encounter itu babak untuk Kira (Matt McPherson). Masa lalu Kira, keluarganya, perasaannya, rahasianya, juga tentang awal bagaimana **pertemuan pertama**nya dengan Mello serta perjanjian mereka. Jadi begitu perjanjian "Kill Mello" disetujui, berakhirlah sudah. Setelah perjanjian terjadi apakah Matt akan membunuh Mello sesuai janjinya? Hanya Mew&Tuhan aja yang tahu *Di tendang*.

KMKM Second Chance… Mew rasa semua sudah tahu fokusnya akan pada siapa. X) kalau selama ini cerita ngambil sudut pandang Matt, berikutnya dari sudut pandang ' Mello. Dan isinya sesuai dengan sub judul . Mew males bikin sbg cerita baru, jadi Mew sambung aja, toh masih KMKM juga. *di gebukin* ya ini lah bagian "Kiss Mello"

*babak belur*

Karena dunia siluman kucing lagi kacau belakangan ini, Mew akan turun gunung dulu sambil menulis seluruh chapter dan akan upload sambil edit. (Metode sama yang digunakan untuk Edge of Hope). Karena itu ….

Doumo-doumo gomennasai *dogeza* update 8th Kiss mungkin akan makan waktu lamaaaaa… Mew udah jatuh cinta ama KMKM dan sudah menyelesaikan seluruh draftnya (tentu saja endingnya juga, hehehehe *di timpuk*) berat untuk Mew menunda cerita yang buat Mew banjir darah&airmata untuk nulisnya ini *Nangis*. Tapi… *tenggelam di danau air mata,tak mampu berkata-kata*. Karena itu Mew akan sangat berterimakasih kalau teman-teman mau ngerti.

Silahkan add alert atau add favorite atau beri review utk KMKM. Segera setelah 8th Kiss Update mew akan memberi kabar langsung lewat PM. So… sampai jumpa di Kill me Kiss Me Second chance.

See Ya!

Mewth, December 2009

1


End file.
